


Kaleidoscope

by Mikazuki_Nika



Series: Strings Club Series [1]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Mai's mom is in this but she's dead im sorry, Music AU, Piano, Slow Build, ballet exposed, emotionally damaged mai, hibike! euphonium characters oops, idk much about ballet but im trying and im learning so bear with me pls thank you ily, influences from a ton of shoujo manga and anime (further explained), its psychological, lots of drama because its the performing arts theres always drama wdym, naruxmai relationship, she has colors, violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Nika/pseuds/Mikazuki_Nika
Summary: Taniyama Mai has lived her entire life believing that emotions created a unique kaleidoscope of color. Now, Mai must recover her kaleidoscope as she attends a new school, one with a heavy emphasis on the arts, where she can become a true ballerina. But one fateful meeting forces her to become the piano accompanist to one Shibuya, a cold violinist. Welcome to the Strings Club! Music AU. Slow Build. ;)





	1. The First Color: Prussian Blue

**Normal POV**

Taniyama Mai had lived her entire life believing that emotions created a unique kaleidoscope of color for every person to see in their lives. Her mother had taught her that the colors of life grew more vivid the more beautiful the person’s heart was.

And well, Mai wasn’t sure she believed that as much as she used to.

Grey. Her world was a grey. A grey the color of slate, or the color of the clouds on a rainy day. Her kaleidoscope left her the moment her mother had.

It happened during the first semester of her second year of high school.

Mai spent a long time going back and forth between the apartment she lived in with her mother and the hospital. Her mother, Kaori, had always been the sickly type for as long as she could remember, but just before school began again, her illness took an ugly turn and Mai spent most of her days after school in the hospital, sitting next to her.

The moment the light in her mother’s eyes faded, the color in Mai’s world was sucked away. It was void and blank, and Mai’s eyes looked the same the next week.

* * *

Mai sat on her ankles, dressed in black, in front of her mother’s shrine as her friends and old coworkers came to pay their respects. The brunette’s expression was blank and her eyes clouded-over.

They all whispered to each other in the shadows.

“Who will take her in?”

“Oh, not me. I already have four kids.”

“I really can’t afford it.”

“But she’ll end up alone, you know?”

“I wish I could, but…”

Mai didn’t really care. She had already lost the most important person in her life, and she didn’t see any reason for being a part of the world any longer.

_I don’t really see any point in anything anymore._

“I’ll do it.”

Mai tilted her head up slightly at the sound of the voice.

All eyes turned to a kindly woman who appeared to be in her late forties. Her age showed in her face, and her black hair was pulled back into a low bun, and she topped it off with a small burgundy, hair pin in the shape of a flower. Her clothing was as simple as her smile.

“After all, I’ve taken in a lot of kids in her situation. I took in her mother too, back when she was pregnant with Taniyama Mai-chan.”

Mai looked up for the first time, her world in monotone, but her eyes were widened slightly in surprise at this woman who supposedly was close to her mother.

“Come here, Taniyama-chan.” She said, locking eyes with the brunette. 

Mai stood slowly and walked over to the woman. Her stocking-clad feet padded softly on the tatami mats.

The woman smiled even more kindly, if it were possible, and titled her head to the side. “Would you please come and stay with me?” The woman put her hand out, palm up, and the other hand held her dark grey shall in place.

The woman was giving her a choice, and rather than force her, she was making it sound like Mai staying with her was for her own sake, and not an act of pity for Mai. Somehow, that sounded so much more appealing than going to stay with anyone else…

Mai stared for a long time at the extended hand before bringing her hand up. She didn’t even know this woman’s name, but her smile was warm, like her mother’s had been.

“Hai.”

And for the first time since her mother’s death. Mai saw a color: burgundy. The color of the woman’s hair pin.

* * *

Two months later, Mai stood in front of her new home. They waited for the first semester of school to finish before moving her.

It was a nice apartment complex. Slightly bigger than the others she had lived in previously. Its appearance was fairly modern, and the inside of her apartment was large and spacious, especially since she didn’t have much furniture. She decided to use the spare bedroom as a practice space for dance, since the floor was hardwood. It reminded her of one of those beautiful apartments she always saw in Korean dramas, especially since she was lucky enough to have her own laundry machines, a spacious kitchen, and a large balcony.

Mai shook her head a bit and pushed away her admiration. A small part of her was more excited than a small child. She had come to this small town looking for a new start. It was even near the city her mother had been born in. As she had passed through, Mai didn’t see anything particularly special about it. Maybe, a mundane, neat little town like this was what she needed.

A few hours later, Mai sat at her dinner table across from her new guardian. She had just finished settling in, and it was late in the afternoon.

“Mai-chan,” Her guardian began. Mai looked up from the table and snapped out of her daydream. “You dance, right?”

Mai’s eyes widened a bit. “Yes. I do ballet. How did you know?”

The woman grinned and put an elbow on the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. “Your mother, when she stayed with me, always said that she was going to put her little girl in dance lessons. I remember she used to walk around, so swollen with you in her tummy, trying to stay elegant like the good little prima she was. Instead, she kind of waddled around.” The woman laughed.

 Mai still felt a pang in her heart from hearing about her mother, but the beauty and marvel of the memory had her smiling a small, lopsided smile.

“She was pregnant with me when she was there?”

“Very.” Her guardian, Kana-san, nodded. “Anyway, I enrolled you into the same school Kaori-chan went to. She loved to dance there because they have such a great arts program. I asked your old school to forward your information, and they really liked your grades and your background, so they accepted you with a scholarship.”

“Scholarship?” Mai raised a brow.

“Yep. It’s something they do for the kids with special situations, like making a long commute, or choosing to dorm here. All you have to do is work at the school. Something like being the librarian a few days a week would work perfectly.” Kana-san explained kindly.

“Ah, okay.”

Mai was going to live here alone in her own apartment. The rent was very cheap for students. Kana-san lived on the outskirts of town, near the mountains, and she thought it would be better for her to live closer. Mai was asked to come to her home at least once a week as her only condition.

“I think you’ll like being here Mai-chan. This school is really good at caring for their students’ creativity and education, so you’ll come out of this feeling accomplished _and_ like you had a great time. Plus, being in a new place like this is really going to help.” Kana-san smiled softly. “I hope you like it here.”

“Thank you, Kana-san.”

Mai felt hope rise in her chest. Something about getting the chance to start fresh in a totally new environment, where no one knew her, was incredibly heartening.

The two smiled helplessly at each other for a moment. They had only known each other for a few months, and while things weren’t exactly awkward, the two weren’t exactly close either. Kana-san tried hard, but she knew it was all up to how Mai felt about her.

And right now, Mai was a bit closed off… though she was already getting better. She still cried sometimes, but she knew she had to find something, _anything_ , to hold onto. Otherwise, she would slip away into the darkness again.

“Well, I should go now. The younger kids are going to start getting home from school soon.” Kana-san said, interrupting her thoughts.

Mai smiled faintly. “Okay.”

Kana-san had other kids at her home that were like Mai. They were all staying at her home for some reason or another. Mai would meet them when the weekend rolled around.

She walked Kana-san downstairs to the lobby of the apartment complex, said her goodbyes, and went back upstairs to finish unpacking. She finished just as the sun began to set.

Mai sat up as she put the last box away, turning her head to watch the sun set over the horizon from her balcony. She checked the time on her phone, her fingers sliding over the keys of her piano themed case.

Mai had plans for the night, so she dressed neatly, grabbed her old satchel, and took the train back to her old town to meet her old friends one more time.

They were throwing a farewell party for her and promises flew around to stay in contact and meet up once in a while. She appreciated the effort, but she wasn’t sure if it would really happen. Either way, Mai laughed with everyone, slipping easily into the character they wanted to see from her.

Her smiles and laughter were fake, but not quite forced. The petite brunette partied with her girls in a private karaoke room loaded with food until they were exhausted and dead on their feet.

Sometimes, letting loose like this felt good, but only for a short while. Her world quieted again at the end of the party as everyone said their goodbyes to her. She thanked them all for everything they had done for her - for taking care of her and for throwing the party. Mai told them she was glad they had been friends for the short year and a half they had spent together.

The girls shed a few tears, and Mai was truly happy she had spent time with them.

Mai smiled softly at the faces of her friends around her, a hand raised to wave.

“Bye bye.”

She turned away and began walking.

 “Mai!” One girl called. Mai turned around again, a brow raised. “That’s not right! It’s ‘see you soon,’ isn’t it?”

The other girls murmured their agreement.

Mai laughed a laugh that was a cross between a sad chuckle and a joyful one. “Ja… Mata ne.”

“Mata ne!” They chorused.

Her world was a lighter shade of grey today.

* * *

She was _exhausted._ After eating all of that food, the only thing Mai wanted now was to fall into a food-induced coma and sleep for forty days. They had danced and played games until they couldn’t feel their hands or feet anymore.

Mai hadn’t done anything _that_ exhausting in a long time. Her stamina was especially low.

That’s why, Mai’s eyes were staring at the floor carefully to make sure she didn’t fall over from sleepiness. That’s _also_ why, Mai didn’t see, or hear, anyone coming toward her until she was flat on her ass, staring up at the top of her apartment building.

Hell, she didn’t even _feel_ that.

But she did hear a short, strangled cry below her. Mai looked down at the bottom of the long, curved steps that circled around the entrance to the apartment complex. A man lay at the bottom.

“Oh, my gosh!” Mai cried out, realizing that she had crashed into the man and tripped him over so that he fell down the steps.

She scrambled up and hopped down the steps until she was helping the man up. “I’m so sorry, sir! Are you alright?” Her voice was shaking.

The man smacked her hands away, looking up at her with a glare. His black bangs covered half of his face, and he was dressed somewhat formerly. His eyes were a dark slate.

“I’m sorry…” Mai squeaked. “I was just so sleepy and dizzy. I didn’t even realize what had happened until I was staring up at the sky.”

The man pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. “Are you alright?” His voice was cold.

“Yes!” Mai nearly yelled, turning pink down to her neck. “Are you? Can I help you back up to your place? Or should I call an ambulance?” She held her phone at the ready, but her brain was spinning.

 _Uwahhh_.

The man looked down and tried to stand, but his right leg gave way. Mai caught him. “Sir!”

He was wincing in pain and huffing a bit. “I’m going to need your help to get back to my apartment. I’ve got someone there who can take care of me.”

“Of course!” Mai replied eagerly. “Which floor do you live on?” She asked as she put his right arm around her shoulders. He winced again. “Oh my gosh, your wrist is hurt too?”

Mai wanted to start crying. _What have I done?!_

“I think I fell a bit strangely on my right side. And I live on the fourth floor.”

He answered shortly.

“Oh, me too! And I’m sorry. Really, I am. This is all my fault.”

Okay, maybe she really _was_ going to start crying.

The man was cold and all of his sentences were short and curt. He was obviously very upset with her, but was willing to cooperate if it meant getting away from her sooner.

They got on the elevator and the man was able to take a breather.

Mai stood there awkwardly, wishing the elevator floor would open up and let her plummet into the earth.

The elevator bell dinged and Mai readjusted her hold on the man before trudging onward.

“Which way?”

He pointed left.

Mai paled. _Does he have to live in the same hall as me?!_

They went on until they reached the end of the hall, Mai’s chest tightening with a bad feeling every step they took. He pointed to the door on the left again as Mai’s eyes widened in horror and her breath hitched.

_Across from me?!_

Mai wanted to bang her head against the wall. _Good one, Mai! Why don’t you hurt the person you’ll be living across from for the next year or so? That wouldn’t make things awkward at all!_

Mai reached up and knocked on the door, still internally screaming and running around. On the outside, however, she remained composed. “You said someone was home, right?”

“Yes.” The man grunted.

The sound of the lock opening was heard and the door swung open to reveal a young man, perhaps a little older than Mai, all dressed in black. His hair was inky black and his eyes a dark, Prussian blue.

“Um…” Mai was speechless, lost in the depths and darkness of the boy’s eyes. They were as deep as the depths of a jewel, and as dark a blue as the sea when the sun didn’t shine.

“What’s this?” The boy’s eyes narrowed dangerously and his expression was cold.

Mai felt a winter wind blow past her and her heart break. _Never mind!_

Before him was a brunette with long hair that reached down to her shoulder blades. Two pieces of her hair above her ears were clipped to the back of her head. Her eyes were the same color as her chestnut hair, if not a bit darker. She was wearing a pale yellow, sleeveless shirt with an oversized collar of the same color. It had some sort of floral pattern on one side and it… was tucked in, just above her hips, into a pair of dark blue jeans. On her hip was a small brown, over the shoulder satchel.

“We crashed into each other outside and I fell down the steps.” The man on Mai’s shoulders answered.

The boy turned his attention to his guardian.

The petite brunette winced. “It’s all my fault. I was just so dizzy and I didn’t see him.” Mai passed the man over to the boy. “I’m so sorry.”

“Dizzy? What, were you drunk?” He demanded, his voice getting colder and harder with each passing syllable.

“What? I-“

“Never mind,” The boy interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Lin, are you hurt?”

“He hurt his right ankle and his wrist. Maybe even his hip.” Mai reported, filing away the man’s name.

“Are you a doctor? You sure look young.” He raised an elegant brow.

“No, but anyone who dances can see injuries pretty easily.”

“You dance?”

“Yes, ballet.”

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Taniyama Mai. I’m a second year. I’ll be starting at Sakurado High tomorrow.” She answered automatically.

“Okay then, Taniyama-san, I suggest you take your leave for the night. Give me your contact information.”

“Um…” Mai pointed over her shoulder, grimacing. “I live here.” She confessed, ready to start sobbing. _Why me?_

There was a brief moment of silence.

The boy put a hand on his hip, the other already in use to support the man called Lin. He seemed unimpressed. “I see.”

“So you can come and get me if you need anything.” Mai answered, trying to be helpful.

“I understand. Good night, Taniyama-san.”

“Good night...” Mai trailed off, giving the young man a chance to tell her his name.

“Shibuya.”

“Shibuya-san.” Mai finished uncertainly as she turned away from the pair.

Their door swung closed as Mai dug around in her handbag for her keys. She found them soon enough and went into her home.

And after a moment of silence...

“UWAHHHHHH!” Mai cried as she let herself sink to the ground. “Great job, Mai! You’ve gotten yourself into some real trouble this time!”

She flopped forward onto the carpet and let out her frustration.

“I want to move away again…” She cried mournfully.

* * *

The next morning, Mai sleepily answered a banging on her door in her pajamas. She rubbed an eye as she blinked up at her neighbor, dressed for school in his summer uniform. That is, he chose short sleeves today, and the pale, sleeveless yellow sweater with the V-neck that displayed his grey tie. His pants were the same color.

“Good morning, Taniyama-san.”

“Oh! Good morning, Shibuya-san!” Mai snapped awake, just realizing that she had answered the door in her PJs.

They were a simple grey tee with the silhouette of a ballerina in an arabesque pose and a pair of short shorts. She knew for a fact that her messy bun looked like a nightmare after an entire night of tossing and turning to adjust to her new mattress.

“I took my friend to the doctor this morning. His right ankle and wrist are both sprained, and his hip is bruised.” Shibuya informed her, the same unimpressed expression on his face that she saw the night before.

“Oh my god.” Mai’s hand slowly dropped down to her side from where it had been resting on the door knob. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“Quite.”

Mai flinched.

“Anyway, I have to ask you what you would like to do to make up for this.”

“I’ll do anything!” Mai cried.

“Ok, well, since I’m sure you can’t pay the medical bills, you can take his place.” Shibuya said, shifting his weight onto his other leg.

“His place?” Mai repeated.

“His work. We work together and now someone needs to do his job.”

“Oh, so your boss needs a fill in?” Mai nodded. _I could see that._

“Yes, but he’s not my boss.”

The statement confused her, so she tilted her head and quirked a brow. “But didn’t you just say-“

“I did.” Shibuya acknowledged, interrupting her again. It seemed like a bad habit of his.

“But he’s not the boss. I am.”

Mai’s jaw dropped. “You are? But you can’t possibly be much older than me!”

“You seem to think we work some typical white collar job.”

That was true. Mai had assumed they worked together in some office or maybe even in retail… though she couldn’t imagine Shibuya’s expressionless face trying to welcome costumers.

_“Welcome, valued customer. How can I help you today?”_

_Nope. Not happening._

Mai waved away the thought before replying, “Oh, well then, what _do_ you do?”

The teen held up a black case at his side, and his face twisted into a smug sneer. “I’m a violinist. And Lin is my accompanist.”

“Violinist? Accompanist?” Mai’s head was spinning again.

_Uwah…_

“Yes, I’m sure you know what those two words mean, right?” He gave her a deadpanned stare.

“Of course!” Mai’s nose scrunched up indignantly. _This guy is starting to tick me off…_

“Then you’ll do it?” He prompted, taking a step forward.

_And he’s pushy!_

A question suddenly floated to the front of her mind. “Wait, but how did you know I could play the piano?” Mai asked.

Shibuya looked bored. “It’s your phone case, isn’t it? I saw it last night.”

Mai remembered having it out in case she needed to call an ambulance.

“And you just assumed?”

“Well I don’t believe someone who doesn’t play is likely to buy a case based on it.”

“I see.”

“So you’ll do it?” Shibuya asked again.

“Ugh…” Mai averted her gaze. She didn’t really want to spend time with Shibuya and his ‘holier than thou’ attitude.

“If you don’t, I’ll be forced to report you for underage drinking and staying out past student curfew.” That smug smirk came back. “That can get you expelled, you know.”

Mai narrowed her eyes angrily. She kind of hated this guy. “Alright, alright, no need to threaten me. I’ll do it. When do you need me?” She huffed, crossing her arms.

“Most days for a few hours after school. We start today.” He said in an authoritative tone.

“Alright.” Mai agreed. _Yeah, fuck you too._

“Oh, and if you don’t leave your place in another five minutes, you’re going to be late on your first day.” The smirk grew wider.

_Wait, what?_

Mai took a step into her house and leaned back to see the clock hanging on the wall in her living room. She gaped at the time.

“Oh my gosh, I’m gonna be late!” She screeched, slamming the door and scrambling to get ready.

Shibuya let out a sigh before stalking off. _She’s thoughtless. And rude. And she got Lin hurt at such an important time…_

Mai ran into her new bedroom, threw on her new school uniform. The skirt was plaid, grey with navy and red lines. Shibuya’s tie and pants were the same. She was wearing the summer uniform, so the top was a pale pink blouse. It was a little windy today, so she threw on the pale yellow, sleeveless sweater with the V-neck that made room for the bow. Second years wore pink bows, first years wore red, and third years wore grey. Except that boys wore the same grey tie, no matter what year. Their indoor shoe colors were different though, just like the girls.

Today, she chose to wear white, thigh high stockings.

It was a normal uniform for a normal school in a normal town. She kind of liked it though.

Mai adjusted her skirt and ribbon in the mirror before running into the kitchen and throwing in a slice of bread into the toaster and finding her shoes. By the time she was ready to go, her toast popped out.

“Hot!” Mai hissed as she bounced the bread around in her hands. She took a bite and held it in her mouth as she locked her apartment door.

She ran out as clichéd – no, fast, as she could.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Mai stood outside of her new class, tugging at her hair to make it lay in place. She didn’t have time to clip it back today, so it just lay simply over her shoulders.

The teacher’s voice sounded from within. “Come on in.”

Mai took a deep breath before opening the sliding door to class 2-A. She walked to stand next to the teacher before picking up a piece of chalk and writing her name on the board neatly.

She turned around to face her new classmates and faked a smile.

“Hello! My name is Taniyama Mai. I’ll be in your care for the rest of this school year.”

The class oohed and ahhed before applauding. She bowed, straightened, and tucked piece of hair behind her right ear with a small, faked smile.

“Taniyama-san used to live in near Shibuya, in Tokyo, but circumstances have led her to move here to Sakurado City for the rest of the school year. Please be kind to her and show her the ropes.” The teacher said. He looked around the room. “Now, if we could just find you a seat…”

A girl with pigtails raised her hand. “Sensei, this one’s open!”

“Ah ok, then you can go ahead and sit with her.”

Mai nodded sweetly and briefly scanned the room. Her eyes caught a familiar mop of inky black hair.

She locked eyes with none other than Shibuya, who sat in the back corner of the room, near the windows. Mai wanted to jump out of the window right then and there, especially when she saw where her seat was. It was two in front of his, also near the windows, and on her right side was the girl with pigtails.

“Hi, I’m Keiko! Nice to meet you, Taniyama-chan!” She smiled cheerfully.

Mai turned to her. “Nice to meet you too, Keiko-chan. You can call me Mai.”

The girl in front of Mai turned around. “And I’m Michiru. Can I call you ‘Mai’ too?” She was fairly cute and her hairstyle was simpler, with her hair parted on the right.

“Okay, nice to meet you, Michiru-chan.”

And so, like this, Mai’s new life began.

But in the back of her mind, Prussian blue eyes still watched her. They were dull, but burning. She had only looked into them for a few brief moments, but they had captured her and placed her in a deep trance.

For the first time since meeting Kana-san, her kaleidoscope gained a new color. It quietly fell into it, like drops of rain, and spread out to dye a few shards of glass. The rest were clouded in grey.

It was a beautiful color, that…

Prussian blue.


	2. The Second Color: Gold Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for this fic stems from several music based animes, so if you make a connection to Princess Tutu, La Corda D’Oro, Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, Hibike! Euphonium, or anything else like that, you’re probably right. ;) Otherwise, my shoujo inspiration for this story is a manga called Saenai Kanojo no Sodateka – Koisuru Metronome… it has touched my soul… you guys should read it.  
> Mai’s outfits are usually inspired by Yosano Suzume from Hirunaka no Ryuusei ;) for now…  
> As you can see, I’ve brought basically every slice-of-life that I like into this story, lol.  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

**Normal POV**

Sakurado High was structured so that students could receive a rigorous education while also being able to pursue their interests. Therefore, classes were as difficult as honors high schools in Tokyo and students had classes based on their “concentration,” or major, after regular classes. School days were regular lengths of time, however, because students only attended these special classes twice a week. On those days, regular class time was cut short by a few minutes in every class, so that the extra minutes created time for students’ concentrations.

Mai’s concentration was ballet, and coincidentally, so were Michiru and Keiko's. Needless to say, Mai felt a twinge of excitement at being at such a strange school, even though she had expected a normal one. It always surprised her. For example, she had heard about the school’s reputation for the arts, but she didn’t think that there were even concentrations in fields like technology and medicine. Perhaps the school’s goal was to help diminish the uncertainty of choosing a career path when students go to college…?

Mai wasn’t sure, but she did see it as quite _smart._ It was only at this point that Mai realized she was attending a fancier school than she thought. Was this, by any chance, a private school? She didn’t see how a public school could pull this stunt off.

She should have learned more about the school before she accepted the invitation from Kana-san to attend with such disinterest. Kana-san was probably laughing at her now.

 _Still,_ Mai thought as she stretched, _this is actually pretty cool._ She held her ankle as she sat on the floor and pressed her forehead to the knee of her outstretched leg.

Michiru was stretching next to her, her toes pointed and legs together as she reached over them. “What do you think of this school so far, Mai?” She asked with a small smile.

Mai turned her head from where it still rested on her knee to look at her. She wore a light blue leotard with spaghetti straps, shimmering white tights, legwarmers that matched her leotard, and her point shoes. Her chocolate brown hair was tied off into a bun. Mai was dressed very similarly, but in various shades of white and light pinks.

“Funny you should mention that,” Mai began with a smile as she straightened up out of her stretch. “I was just thinking about it. So far, I have no complaints. It’s pretty cool, especially this system with the concentrations. It’s like having classes and ballet lessons all in one place!”

 _That’s the most I’ve heard her say so far,_ Michiru sweatdropped, _and it’s about the school._ She chuckled awkwardly. “I see. I’m glad you like it.” Then a thought popped into her mind. “Oh, and have you decided on which club to join?”

“Club?” Mai questioned as she stretched out her shoulders.

“Yeah.” Michiru nodded. “It’s mandatory here to join a club, but it’s more like a supplement to our concentrations. I’ll find you a print out.” She explained. Upon seeing Mai’s confusion, she went on. “It’s kinda like picking a minor, since we _usually_ have clubs on days that we don’t go to our concentrations. Most people choose things that support their majors, but others use it as a way to explore other interests, especially since you can change it at any time.”

“You mean you can’t switch your concentration after you pick it?” _Not that I’ll have that problem…_

Michiru’s smile grew strained. “You can, but only every half a semester. It isn’t that long – a few weeks, I believe? – but the school just wants us all to give our concentrations a real chance before moving on, you know?”

Mai nodded. She enjoyed talking to Michiru, but the school day was long and she was getting tired of faking her smiles and happiness. Therefore, when their sensei walked in, Mai was grateful for the break of conversation and took a place at the bar behind Michiru.

The sensei appeared strict, if her hard set expression and meticulous clothing were anything to go buy. She was an older woman, but her hair wasn’t grey – it was brown, and cut a bit above her shoulders. She was tall and didn’t carry herself like and elderly woman. Rather, she stood with perfect posture, and something about the way she moved screamed “agility” and “grace” to Mai.

Her eyes were a piercing brown color that locked onto her student’s faces. A tarnished brown, like dark bronze. “I understand we have a new student with us today.”

Mai took that as her cue and stepped forward. “Hello,” She bowed. “I am Taniyama Mai. A second year.” The brunette said loud enough for the other dancers to hear as well.

“I am Matsumoto Michie.” Matsumoto-sensei introduced herself. “Welcome to our class, Taniyama-san. Was your mother Sakurai Kaori, by any chance?”

A collective gasp ran through the room and Mai blinked in confusion. “Uhm… yes?”

Matsumoto-sensei nodded stiffly. “I see. I’ll first have to ask you to dance for us so I can ascertain your skill level. Do you mind?”

Mai didn’t see much of a choice, so she smiled falsely and said, “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Do you know any dances from any ballets?” Sensei asked, not being too specific. She wanted Mai to have the freedom to choose.

“I know ‘The Doll Waltz’ from _Coppélia._ ” Mai said after a brief moment of thought. _It isn’t too hard for me to dance to… and maybe it would be a bad idea to show off right away._

 _Coppélia_ is about a lonely doctor who creates a lifesize, dancing doll of the same name. He sets the doll in a chair on the balcony, and she is seen by a man who falls in love with her motionless figure, even though he is to be married to another, _real_ , girl. The girl ends up dressing up as Coppélia to trick him. “The Doll Waltz” was the first song the girl danced to while pretending that the doll had come to life in order to trick her fiancé and the doctor.

It was a comical story, but somewhat sad if one thought about the doctor. As a child, Mai learned “The Doll Waltz” to make her mother laugh at some of the awkward choreography, since most of it consisted of moving one’s body mechanically, as though doing the robot. Now, however, Mai began to think as she took her place in the middle of the floor, the dance oddly suited her.

A doll with a painted smile, made to give others pleasure and maintain that smile, no matter what neglect or destructive mishap.

Mai nodded to the pianist in the corner of the room with a small, sad smile that only he saw. Her classmates and teacher stood off to the sidelines to watch. She glanced at them momentarily before schooling her features into a permanent, glassy smile, with matching, amber eyes.

And with a deep breath, Mai began to dance.

* * *

Mai wiped her face with a towel in the locker room and heaved a tired sigh after lessons. After a beat, she was surrounded by her new dance classmates.

“Your mom is _the_ Sakurai Kaori? That is _so_ cool!” One girl squealed, Saito, Mai believed.

“Your Coppélia was super amazing! It felt so real! How long have you danced?” Takahashi, Mai squinted as she pasted the name to the excited face.

“Michie-sensei accepted you so easily too!” Itou pointed out.

“Guys, guys,” Michiru waved her hands around with a sheepish smile. “We’re overwhelming her! Let’s give her some space. Now that Mai’s in our skill group, we’ll have plenty of time to ask questions and learn about her, right?”

The girls deflated, but Takahashi kept her smile. “That’s true. Sorry, Taniyama-san.”

Mai passed up a fake smile. “It’s okay.”

“Well in that case, I guess we better hurry up.” Saito suggested. “Some of us have club meetings today, right?”

“Actually, my club activities are on Mondays and Wednesdays.” Itou said as she turned around to her open her locker and begin changing. Concentrations were held on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Saito Aoi was a cute and short girl with blackish green hair and bright lime colored eyes, and an upbeat smile. Takahashi Yuuko looked similar Mai, but her hair was cropped short and her lashes were very long. She had a mischievous and teasing smile on her lips. Itou Kiyomi, had light brown hair tied in two buns that sat atop her head and matching eyes that were almost a misty black color, and she seemed as kind as Michiru.

These girls formed a group with her.

“So what exactly is our skill level?” Mai asked aloud as she put on her uniform.

“We’re two groups below the primas right now.” Michiru answered next to her. “But with the way we’re progressing, Sensei thinks that each one of us will be able to move up a group by the end of the year.”

“That gives us a real shot at becoming primas.” Yamada grinned.

Mai hummed noncommittally. She didn’t really care where she was at or about becoming a prima, as long as she could dance the way her mother wanted her to.

“How does everyone know my mom?” She asked suddenly.

Someone behind her dropped something that made a loud “thunk!” on the locker room floor. Silenced reigned.

“You mean you don’t know?!” Takahashi cried.

Mai turned around to see that Saito had dropped her hairbrush in shock.

“Know what?”

Even Michiru looked shell-shocked at her side. “Mai, your mom was literally one of the best primas in Japan.”

“She was _legendary_.” Itou breathed out dramatically.

“All I know is that she went here. I knew she was a prima, but I didn’t know she was _famous_.” Mai said in a small, surprised voice.

“Are you kidding?!” Takahashi grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. “Your mother took our school to national competitions with her Odette *****! _”_ Takahashi looked like she couldn’t understand how Mai couldn’t possibly know what a legend her mom was.

“She was known as Princess Sakura.” Itou supplied. “Because her dancing always reminded audience members of the Sakura blossoms we have growing around the entrance to the school. She was practically _worshipped_ around here!”

“I-I didn’t know…”

Sensing Mai’s discomfort, the girls backed off.

“I’m sure she just didn’t want to spoil you.” Takahashi suddenly said. “Didn’t want you to be like _some_ people we have around here that like throwing their parent’s name around to get places.”

Michiru saw Mai’s confusion. “She doesn’t mean anyone in _here_ , Mai. She’s talking about this one girl a skill level below us who brags about her mom being an amazing prima at a different school.”

“She’s skilled, but she doesn’t have that much experience, which is probably why she does that.”

“But wait until she hears about you!” Takahashi grinned evilly. “She’ll throw a huge fit!”

“Actually, I’d rather not make such a big deal out of it.” Mai piped up suddenly. “Can we keep this a secret just between our group and sensei?”

The girls looked a bit surprised. Everyone was dressed now, but waiting around to finish the conversation. Itou was the first to react. “Sure we can! If that’s what makes you comfortable, Taniyama-san, then that’s what we’ll do, right girls?” She looked at her friends with a terrifying smile that forced them to bend to her will.

“I mean, okay, but you look so much like her that someone’s bound to notice eventually, right?” Takahashi said, nonchalantly putting her arms behind her head. “Especially with that long hair.”

Mai pulled a lock forward and twirled it around her forefinger thoughtfully. “Maybe, but let’s go with this for now, okay?”

The girls nodded as they filed out of the locker room.

“Oh, and call me Mai.”

* * *

Mai looked at her new contact’s list in her phone as she walked into her apartment building. She had never been the type to have a lot of numbers in her phone, since she didn’t have many friends. She had the contact info for her old friends and Kana-san. Today she added Takahashi, Saito, Itou, Michiru, and Keiko to her phone.

A small smile tugged at her lips.

It was nice to be able to make friends like this, but Mai wasn’t sure how close she was going to become with her new team. She continued scrolling. _Plus, I heard someone was absent today…_

 _'_ _11 contacts’_ Her phone stated at the top of the list.

 _Whose number 11 again…?_ Mai wondered as she scrolled to the bottom of her log. She pressed the button for the fourth floor and promptly froze, her finger still stuck on the button.

_Mom…_

Mai unfroze and slowly selected her mother’s contact and stared at it as the elevator brought her up to her floor. She didn’t move as it came to a slow stop and dinged. Mai took in a small breath and her body moved automatically to take her home, but she kept her eyes locked on the contact number.

A numbing feeling took root in her chest, right over heart, and spread until she was cold. She placed her free hand on the doorknob of her apartment, but didn’t move any further.

_Behind this door is a new life I’ve started without mom. A new life that I started, selfishly. I’ve left her behind without a care in the-_

“Oh, there you are.”

“GYAAAAA!” Mai snapped out of her trance and screamed, jerking her knee into her apartment door.

She whirled around and put and a hand over her tender knee. “Oh my god, Shibuya! You scared the lights out of me!”

Shibuya stood in his doorway across the hall, leaning on the doorframe with that same unimpressed expression forever pasted on his face. He shrugged. “It’s not my fault you were daydreaming. I bet you already forgot that we start working today.”

Mai mentally clicked her tongue. _Ugh. I was hoping he would forget about it._

“You said that out loud, and no, I didn’t forget.” Shibuya said. Mai slapped a hand over her mouth with a gasp before glaring at him. “You actually have a really terrible personality, don’t you, despite that angelic appearance.”

“Speak for yourself,” Mai scoffed, her back still against the door of her apartment.

Shibuya sighed and dropped her shoulders. “Are we doing this at your place or mine?” He asked.

Mai didn’t like the idea of letting him into her apartment, but she was also wary of going into his. _What if he’s actually a murder and I’m being tricked? At least I can be in my own apartment._

“I’m not a criminal.”

“I didn’t say that out loud!”

“No, but your face says it all.”

“Ugh.” Mai scoffed as she turned around and unlocked her door. “We’ll do this in my place today. I’ve renovated one of the rooms into a practice room.”

“You live alone?”

“Yes. Now go get your violin, Shibuya.”

“May I remind you who the boss is between the two of us?” He snapped, but listened to her anyway. He went into his home for a moment and reappeared soon after.

Mai let him into her home with a warning glare.

He looked around at her sparsely decorated apartment, his eyes lingering on the left over boxes from moving in. On his right was the opn living room. His left, the kitchen. Dead ahead was the hallway that lead to the other parts of the apartment. He didn’t stare for too long, but he didn’t excuse himself when he walked in either… Mai was _sure_ he was rude by nature.

Shibuya followed her into the small hallway. On the left was the door to the practice room, which Mai promptly opened up.

“I’m sure you’ve already figured it out,” She began, giving him a long, sidelong stare as he stood just inside the room, looking at it. “But the room at the end of the hall is mine, so don’t go in there. The room across from this one is the bathroom. Our apartments should mirror each other, right?” She said as she turned around to leave. “I’m going to put on some tea. You can take a look around and do your tuning or whatever it is you violinists do when you get ready.”

Shibuya fixed her with a sidelong glance of his own. “Yes, tuning. I see you know a little bit of what you’re doing, at least.”

Mai shot him a glare before stomping out, leaving him to look around.

It was as simple as the rest of Mai’s apartment. Only the bare necessities were around. The room was fairly large, with hardwood flooring. She had lined the long wall on his left with floor-to-ceiling mirrors, with a bar across the middle, just tall enough for her use. At the top, right hand corner of the room was a stand up piano, antique looking and worn from use. An old radio sat atop it. To the left of it, where the left hand corner was located, was the bedroom window. Mai had removed the blinds and opted for curtains. The right wall was blank, and since the door he had walked into was directly across from the window, the piano was directly across from the bedroom’s sliding closet.

He didn’t look inside, but he guessed that Mai kept other training equipment in there.

He sniffed before walking to the end of the room and opening the window. The young man walked over to the piano and set his violin case next to the radio before unzipping it.

As he waited for Mai to return with tea, he tuned his violin.

She walked in, balancing a tray in her hands with a weak smile. “I hope you like Earl Grey. I ran out of green tea last night.”

Shibuya nodded once as she set the tray on the piano before going back to the closet. She opened it and brought out a foldable TV table. Silently, she brought it over and placed it between the window and the piano before moving the tea tray to the small table.

At his questioning gaze, Mai pursed her lips. “C’mon, don’t you know that you should never put any liquids near a piano? Not even plants on top. It creates terrible water damage.”

Shibuya’s gaze grew sharper at her tone but he said nothing and instead reached for the cup of tea she held out to him. She then plopped her school bag on the piano, where the tray had been.

Shibuya noticed a print-out sticking out of the top of the pocket on the side and plucked it out as she went back for her tea.

“Hey! That’s-“

“A club application form and a list of clubs. I know.”

“-rude!” Mai yelled over him. “You can’t just take people’s stuff.”

Shibuya silently read over the list. “You don’t need this.”

Mai looked at him as if he’d finally lost it. “Uh, yeah I do. It’s mandatory to join a club.”

“Yes, I am aware.” Shibuya looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but held himself back from being immature. “I meant that you don’t need a list. You’re applying to the Strings Club.”

“Excuse me?” Mai’s voice rose.

“Calm down.” He deadpanned. “It’s the club I’m in. If you’re going to make up for hurting Lin by taking his place, then you need to join the Strings Club, where I’ll be practicing most of the time. It saves both of us time. You won’t have to meet with me after clubs on Tuesdays and Thursdays.” He fixed her with a smirk. “And what would people think if they saw you inviting me into your home so late? I assure you, you’d be called in and questioned by the administration.”

Mai nearly stomped her foot and screamed. _This guy!_ “No wonder they call you the Ice Prince of Sakurado. You’re so rude.” She huffed as she snatched her forms back from him.

“You were asking around about me?” He looked amused.

“No way.” Mai almost spat. “One of the girls I made friends with told me at lunch about the school and the topic came up. When they told me, all I had to say was ‘Wow, he’s smart, plays the violin, _and_ is handsome. Go figure.’”

“You think I’m handsome?”

Mentally, Mai was scrambling for a way out of the hole she had dug for herself. Outwardly, she calmly took another sip of her tea. “Well sure – that’s what all the other girls are saying.” She didn’t look at him.

“Hn. They have good taste.”

Mai nearly dropped her tea. _Ohhh my god! This guy is such a jerk! And he’s totally narcissistic! Wait. I know the perfect name for you! From now on, you’re Naru the Narcissist!_

Mai shook herself before putting her tea down, a look of distaste on her features. She went around Shibuya – er, Naru, as she would now call him – and sat down at her piano.

“What are you working on?”

Naru didn’t mind her reaction and instead put his tea down too before opening his violin case again. He handed her a set of sheet music and she shuffled through it with a painful expression.

 _Yikes! This is hard! And I haven’t been practicing much at all. This is gonna be impossible…_ Mai stared at the title. _I don’t know this one at all._

_“Omoi wo Tsutaete.”_

“Can you do it?”

Naru’s voice was quiet, but his violet indigo eyes searched into her very soul. She stared, wide-eyed, at him for a moment, feeling the intensity of his gaze reach deep within her and blossom before taking in a breath and steading herself.

Her gaze was strong, and her grip on the sheet music tight.

“Hai.”

Naru relaxed before backing off, putting his violin to his chin.

She saw his chest rise with a deep breath before he nodded to her. She breathed with him laying out the sheet music in front of her and readying her hands over the keys.

He began playing.

It was a gorgeous melody. One where the violin filtered in and out of the song like the sigh of a young woman in love. Yet Mai couldn’t help but feel as though something were missing from the piece. More instruments, perhaps? She hadn’t looked through most of the music… just the piano line. Nevertheless, Naru’s violin sang and filtered over her head like a ribbon of silk dancing in a breeze. And at the final moment, his violin faded away in a vibrato, as though the silk had dissolved into sweet nothings and departed into a blue sky.

Mai felt her chest swell.

She didn’t even dare breathe as she let the last notes of the song fade away. A universal pause, a moment, that all artists, singers, instrumentalists, and dancers alike, took to let their art dissipate into the hearts of their listeners.

Mai finally sucked in a breath as Naru brought his bow down to his side. He turned his head, and Mai could see it – in his eyes was the same bewilderment she held in her own. The bewilderment of touching something greater than yourself, and feeling as though you had only just scratched the surface.

Mai’s face split into a grin – the first one the world saw from her since that fateful day her mother left her.

“That was one of the most beautiful, happy, pieces I have ever had the pleasure of playing.” Mai kept grinning.

“I’m glad you like it. You’ll be playing it often from now on.”

Mai watched Naru turn his head away from her, seeming to hide away his emotions.

She gave him a moment of privacy and a distraction. “Who is this by again?”

Mai shuffled through her sheet music.

“Eugene Davis.” Naru replied quietly.

“He’s an absolute genius!”

“Was.” Naru corrected.

“Ah, ok.” Mai shrugged. “Was. Now what are you practicing this for again?”

She never noticed the way his entire being seemed to sink under a heavy weight at the mention of the composer’s name. She never saw his eyes grow dark and his expression stone.

Nonetheless, the day trudged onward. The room they worked in together was dyed gold, and then orange, twilight lavender, and finally, blue. The pair worked on the piece over and over. Mai began to tackle the piece with all the serious of a true pianist, scribbling notes into the sheet music until she could hardly read anything else.

When the night grew darker, and Mai said goodbye to Naru at the door, she found herself hating him just a little less than before.

For now, he had given her two colors: velvety Prussian blue and, a gold that glittered and shined more than all the treasures of pirates and royals in stories.

It was as if she had rubbed away at a few patches of grey in her kaleidoscope, revealing the hidden treasure underneath.

A bubbling, glittering, and golden champagne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably warn you that I'm not actually a ballet dancer and there's a shit load of things in here you'll notice are incorrect about the dancer's daily lives if you're actually a dancer. I'm sorry, I'm still learning! TT^TT
> 
> *Odette. She’s the main character from The Swan Lake.  
> And that’s a wrap for this chapter! I really hope you liked it.  
> Listen to the song! It’s good! I didn’t describe it as much as I could have on purpose – I want you to listen and understand the connection yourself.  
> Song: Omoi wo Tsutaete.  
> From: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OST Disc 1. Track 35.  
> I can roughly translate that as “Convey Your Feelings”… but if someone else can translate it better, let me know. XD  
> A lot of the characters in this story are really just stolen from other animes. XP Matsumoto Michie and Saito Aoi are from the Hibike! Euphonium. BUT! Takahashi Yuuko is from Ghost Hunt – she called Bou-san “Norio” because she was a fan of his. She went to Yuasa, like Yasu and Chiaki and Sakauchi. In the manga, she ends up working for the SPR office too, like Mai, but just doing gopher work. The girl who asked Naru to take on that case was Itou Kiyomi. She’s got those two buns on top of her head.  
> And, in case you didn’t notice, I don’t own any of these characters! LOL!  
> See you next time!  
> ~Crescent T.


	3. The Third Color: Porcelain Yellow

**Normal POV**

          “The doctor said Lin’s wrist should be healed up in about a month, if not a few weeks.” Naru said.

          He and Mai were walking to school together that morning, as routine dictated. It had been almost two weeks since Mai had transferred to Sakurado, and it was technically almost time to change out of the summer uniforms. Now, Mai tended to walk with Naru to school on days that she didn’t wake up late.

          It was kicked off one morning like this…

          _Mai winced, “Ow, ow, ow! Hot!” She exclaimed as she bounced a slice of fresh toast around in her hands. She was about to leave for school. A week in at her new high school and things seemed to have settled into a decent routine. At the very least, she had yet to be late to class._

_The petite brunette tapped the toes of her shoes after putting them on with a soft hum. She then opened her door, only to reveal one Kazuya Shibuya, also in the process of leaving his apartment._

_“Ack…” Mai grimaced. “I have to see your face first thing in the morning now? God…” she sighed._

_“Don’t kid yourself, Mai. We both know my face is the highlight of your day.”_

_Mai scowled._

Now perhaps the two don’t greet each other so rudely anymore, but they made it a habit to walk to school together. The problem was this: if Mai was even a second late, Naru didn’t wait! He just went off on his merry way to school!

          Mai sighed, turning the events around in her head. She thought about what Naru said about Lin’s recovery for a brief moment. “I guess his sprain is worse than I thought…” She mumbled, staring at the ground in front of her.

          The violinist at her side spared her a brief glance. “It’s not bad. Sprained wrists and ankles always take a bit to heal. I thought you knew that as a dancer?” His tone had a rude lilt to it.

          Mai’s head shot up with a fierce glare. “Excuse you!” She clenched a fist. “How was I supposed to know how long it would take? I’ve never been handicapped for more than two or three weeks!”

          “Even with a sprained ankle?” Naru questioned.

          “Even with a twisted ankle.” Mai huffed.

          “Wow, what are you? A monster?”

          “Naru!” She nearly screamed.

          “I can hear you just fine, you know. No need to yell, Mai.”

          “You’re insufferable!” She wanted to kick him so badly, but they were in public. “Honestly, how do any of those girls even like you? You’re a total jerk!”

          “I would fall for me too, Mai, don’t be mad at yourself for it.”

          “Ugh, please~” Mai scoffed. “I could never be that shallow.”

          “We’ll see.”

          “Not even in your wildest dreams~”

          They arrived at the school gates and fell into step with the stream of arriving students. Some of them gawked at the pair, others whispered furtively with each other.

          “Naru? What’s going on? Why is everyone staring at you?”

          Naru was silent for a moment, his eyes skimming across the crowd. “It’s the concur.”

          “The _what_ now?”

          “Concur.” Naru repeated. At Mai’s blank expression, he sighed. “The competition, Mai. There’s one held around this time every year. Select music students are chosen every year to participate in a few rounds. The winner is granted amazing opportunities by famous musicians, or a chance to study abroad. It’s different every year.”

          “What’s that got to do with you?”

          “It seems I’ve been chosen again this year.”

          He turned on his heel and began walking towards his shoe locker without another word. This was usually where they split off anyway, but this time, he had left her with many questions.

          She quickly changed her shoes and went off to homeroom, hoping to find more answers.

* * *

          “So, what club did you join, Mai?” Keiko set her palms on Mai’s desk and leaned on it as the girl sweatdropped. She had avoided answering their questions for a week.

          “Strings Club…” Mai answered quietly with a nervous chuckle.

          “Strings?!” Michiru was flabbergasted. She pulled up a chair and pushed her desk flush against Mai’s. The three sat for lunch together.

          “Yeah…” Mai confirmed lamely, playing with her hands in her lap. She was unsure of their reaction and was hoping the pair wouldn’t ask her many questions since she had yet to go to the club herself.

          “Do you even know how to play a string instrument?”

          “About that…” Mai laughed nervously. “No? I just play the piano a little so I joined as an accompanist.”

          “Piano?” Michiru gasped. “Wow, Mai! That’s so cool!”

          Mai looked up with a bit of surprise. She wasn’t expecting such a warm response after being told that almost everyone picked their club as a supplement to their concentrations.

          “Are you any good though?” Keiko teased with a sarcastic smile.

          “Keiko!”

          “What? It’s just a question~ Don’t be such a square, Michiru.” Keiko grinned.

          Mai smiled a small smile at the pair. “No, actually, I suck, so it’s a good question.” She chuckled. “I don’t play as much as I used to, haha, so I’m stuck with having to relearn practically _everything_.” Mai laid her head down on the desk with a defeated sigh.

          “Yikes, that sounds tough.”

          “What do you mean? I’m sure she’s just being humble! She wouldn’t be able to join the club otherwise, right?”

          The petite brunette lifted her head slightly. “Hmm? What are you talking about?”

          The two girls looked at Mai. “You mean you haven’t been to the club yet?” Michiru asked.

          “So you don’t know?” Keiko followed.

          “Know what?” Mai cocked her head to the side, now sitting up with interest.

           Her new friends exchanged glances. “The people in that club are actually crazy talented and serious about their instruments. Shibuya-san is in that club too, right?” Michiru explained with a slightly worried expression.

          Keiko raised a finger. “Now, he’s not the only ice cold musician in the group. You’ve gotta watch out for that one girl. I’m a little more worried since she plays the piano too.”

          “It’ll be like walking into a lion’s den for you, Mai.” Michiru looked as though she wanted Mai to run away while she still had the chance.

          “What was her name again?”

          Mai grew even more nervous with each passing comment, but now she was completely panicked. _Why, oh, WHY did I let Naru drag me into this?!_

But before she could hear the girl’s name, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

          “Oops, we’ve gotta go, Mai. Michiru and I were supposed to run out and grab the print outs for the next class!” Keiko stood abruptly.

          “Yeah, sorry Mai, but we’ll try to tell you more later!” Michiru winked/grimaced as she held a hand in front of her nose in the praying, or apology, position. The other hand was busy holding her lunch box.

          “Ok, that’s fine. Go on, you two!” Mai smiled, but in reality, she was having a mental breakdown.

          _Today’s my first day going to the Strings Club and all of a sudden some lion girl is gonna be there to eat me! And I forgot to ask Keiko and Michiru about the concur! What am I gonna dooo?_

Mai spent the rest of the day feeling woozy and as though she was going to pull her hair out.

* * *

         “Attention, all students.” A kindly voice came over the PA system. “The official list of the participants for this year’s fall and winter concur is now being posted on the bulletin. All participants must attend an informational meeting tomorrow before concentrations.” After a short pause, “And now, a message from our principal.”

          A young, male voice came over the speakers. “Ah, yes, hello. This is your principal speaking. I would like to congratulate the participants of this year’s concur. From the list, it appears that things are going to be quite interesting again this year. I would also like to remind everyone that the concur seasons are a very joyous time, so please have fun supporting your fellow students and attending the concurs. Please remember to be on your best behavior, everyone~”

          _The principal seems…_ Mai sweatdropped as she listened to the young voice. _Childish. Oh, come to think of it, I never got to meet him. I only met the vice principal because he was sick the day I came in._

_But anyway, it looks like these concurs are a big deal…_

Mai frowned as class was dismissed. She gathered her things and packed up, leaving the classroom with a final glance at her classmates. Naru had already gone on ahead of her, as he tended to do. Hell, she didn’t even know where he ended up going during lunch, but it wasn’t any of her business anyway. She paid him no heed.

Mai bit down on her lip, wearing it away as she turned thoughts and theories about the concurs, about Naru, and about the Strings Club in her head. Her feet took her to an empty classroom, one meant for first year use, but was also the room where the Strings Club held their meetings.

          At the very least, Naru had been able to tell her a few basic things about the club.

          She opened the door with a deep breath, stepping in and finding the room filled with other members. They were lounging at a table, and one of them was setting up a keyboard that had been rolled in. Luckily, the club met up after everyone cleaned up and the desks were pushed aside. It had given Mai some time to herself to think about how she was going to introduce herself to the club.

          All of those ideas immediately flew out of her head when the gazes of the members snapped over to her. She froze for a moment, going rigid as the attention of the room was put on her.

          _Come on, Mai! You’re a performer, for kami’s sake!_

          She sucked in a deep breath and steeled herself. “Uhm… Hi…”

          A boy with round glasses abruptly stood, a wide grin on his face. “Hello! Shibuya, is this the girl you’ve brought in to sub for Lin?” He said, pushing his glasses up and walking over to Mai.

          Naru nodded once.

          Mai tucked a piece of hair behind her ear shyly when the student was in front of her. “Uhm…” She took a deep breath and bowed suddenly. “I’m Taniyama Mai, a second year! It’s nice to meet you all!” The words rushed out of her mouth.

          When she had straightened up, the glasses boy was smiling easily, as though telling her to relax. “Welcome, Taniyama-chan! I’m Osamu Yasuhara, a third year and the president of this club. It’s nice to meet you.” After a beat, he ushered Mai inside and closed the door. With a relaxed hand at her back, Yasuhara led her to the table.

          “Let me introduce you to your fellow members!” He grinned, and Mai tried not to look as nervous as she felt. “Over there,” He began, nodding to a blonde boy with blue eyes, “Is John Brown-san. He’s an exchange student from Australia! Cool, right?” Mai’s eyes widened and she nodded with awe before she could catch herself. “He plays the cello!”

          John nodded kindly. “How’d ya do?”

          Mai sucked in a breath of air and held in a gasp to keep herself from outright laughing at the Kansai accent that had suddenly come out of his mouth. The conflict in her expression must have showed, though, with one brow tucked, lips pressed into a line, and eyes turned to the ceiling to avoid looking at the blonde.

          Yasuhara and John both chuckled at her. “’s fine, ya can laugh if ya wanna!”

          _Jesus Christ._ Mai’s hand flew up to her mouth as she let out a string of giggles. “I’m so sorry, Brown-senpai, but that’s the most amazing thing ever.”

          “Ya can call me John.” He smiled at her.

          Yasuhara moved on when Mai nodded. “Across from him is Masako Hara. She’s a second year too, and she’s our official accompanist!”

          Mai tilted her head. “Wait, then why am _I_ here?”

          “That’s _exactly_ what I said.” Masako Hara said suddenly, and Mai looked at her properly for the first time. “I’m here and well trained. Why do we need _her_?”

          “We’ve been over this, Hara-san,” Shibuya spoke up from his place at the windows. He was a few feet away from the table, and hadn’t paid much attention to the exchange until now. “You have your own recitals coming up, and you’re already accompanying John and Yasuhara. Any more would only lead to a decline in the quality of your performances.”

          Mai had watched the girl’s face. She was pretty, really built like a doll, but she had a cocky air about her, and a mouth that was brutally honest. But Mai was more concerned with what Naru was saying then what a snobby pianist was trying to accomplish by baiting her.

          “Wow, that _is_ a lot of music to learn and polish, even if you don’t have to memorize it.” Mai said. Sure Masako was rude, but she was saying exactly what Mai was thinking.

          Masako’s jaw fell slack from its previous sneer. But the scowl was back in a heartbeat. “I can do it! I don’t know why you won’t even let me try, Kazuya.”

          Mai’s brows flew up to her hairline. “ _Kazuya?”_

Then understanding dawned on her when she saw the desperation on the younger’s face. _Oooohhh, she_ likes _him~!_ Mai’s inner school girl squealed.

          “I’m sure we can figure something out, right?” Mai chuckled nervously.

          Masako turned her nose up. “I don’t want to hear that from an amateur of a pianist! I bet you couldn’t even keep up with Kazuya if you tried as hard as you could.”

          _Ohh boy, now she’s done it._

Mai walked over to Masako, towering over the sitting girl. She popped a hip and leaned on a hand on the table, leaning in close to the doll. Masako looked up at her with wide eyes, but quickly narrowed them.

          Mai’s own chocolate gaze was challenging. “If you have something to say about my performing, tell me _after_ you see me on stage, _Masako_.” The brunette tilted her head a bit, feeling her long hair spill over her shoulder. “I may not be a professional pianist, but I am a performer. I’ve dealt with your kind more times than I can count. If you want something, show it on the stage.”

          The girls stared at each other for a moment. Masako, in anger. Mai, with a small smirk of confidence.

          “Fine.” Masako spat, not one to lay down and take Mai’s bait. “If you want me to say it on stage, then we’ll do it. I’ll challenge you, _Mai._ We’ll both play for Kazuya. Whoever does a better job will accompany him in the concurs.”

          Mai’s eyes gleamed. She loved a challenge. It was exciting. “Alright, Masako, you’re on.”

          “Ohohoho!” Yasu began laughing. “Drama on the first day? Taniyama-chan, you’re bringing in a storm with you!”

          Mai straightened up and blushed at the elder, and in shock at herself. _Kami above, did I really just do that?!_ Her handle on her emotions had really slipped since her mother died, but she wasn’t the type to take any disrespect when it came to her performing anyway (though this was the first time she had actually started a fight herself haha)

          She shook herself out of her daze and turned to face the room as a whole. Mai smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear again as the frigid atmosphere she had unwittingly created melted away.

          “You can call me Mai.”

* * *

         The showdown would be in one week.

          It was early evening, and they had just gotten home from clubs about an hour ago. Mai had laced up her toe shoes and was dancing away in her practice room, gentle violin music playing out of the stereo on the piano.

          _Chaines turns here,_ Mai breathed mentally, stepping through the spin before coming out into a pose and throwing her arms up into the next pose.

          She heard a knock at the door of her apartment, and she grabbed her small towel to wipe off the sweat before going to answer it.

          “Naru.” She said as the door swung open.

          “Mai.” He said and looked her up and down once before keeping his eyes on her face. She was in a leotard, one that she didn’t wear to school because it had a skirt attached to it (and wearing that in lessons was like buying a one-way ticket to Loserville ya know) and in her usual tights. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, and she was still holding her towel to her temple.

          “Were you just practicing?” He asked.

          “Yeah, actually.” She said, stepping aside and allowing him to come in. He came over so often that he stopped wearing shoes and just came over in his slippers (a pair that Mai had given him when she heard he didn’t have any at his home, which was really weird). “I can change and get some tea to practice with you, if you want?”

          Naru paused for a moment, considering the thought. “No, it’s fine, you shouldn’t have to give up polishing your own skills for your accompaniment work.”

          He made his way into the practice room without looking at her.

          _Wait… what? Was he... no way! He was being considerate!_

Mai let a crooked smile fall over her lips as she put her hands on her hips and watched him enter the room. _Who would have thought?_

She shook her head at him before following along.

          Naru was already taking his violin out of his case when she entered, and there was an unspoken proposal in the air, one that had Mai fighting back a grin but left her with a small smile.

          She took her starting position at the center of the room as Naru shut off the stereo with a scoff, as if saying, _You don’t need this – you have me._ He then flicked the bottom of the violin up to its place under his chin with practiced ease.

          Improv is a difficult and unpredictable. Mai didn’t recognize the piece Naru was playing, so she had to read the music, read _him_ , to understand when it would be appropriate to pull this move or that, and she felt that he had to read her as well. Sometimes he followed her, when she was particularly inspired and had a plan, and sometimes she followed him. It was challenging, but it was fun all the same.

          Mai danced elegantly, disregarding thoughts about what her sensei would think if she saw her dancing at a skill level higher than what she had placed in. She disregarded everything except her love of dancing and Naru’s violin.

          Neither of them seemed to want the song to end, and while Mai’s stamina was particularly remarkable for her age and skill rank, she was starting to get winded. Nonetheless, she threw everything into the dance, until the last notes on those pretty strings died away.

          Mai held her finishing pose for just a moment, struggling to quiet her harsh breathing because this was that universal moment that was supposed to be silent, but she couldn’t help herself. She came off pointe and fell to her knees on the hard floor, palms pressed into the wood as she panted and tried to catch her breath. She gulped back the cool bile that tasted like iron, the one that always made itself home in the back of her throat whenever she had pushed herself far, and slapped a sweaty palm to her forehead, pushing it up to get the hair out of her eyes.

          “Kami above, I went a little too far for a simple practice.” She chuckled breathlessly, throwing Naru a bright, but wobbly grin.

          His eyes widened for a moment before he quickly went out of the room.

          “Naru?” She called in confusion, putting hand over her chest and adjusting on the floor to sit with her legs crossed instead of folded underneath her.

          He came back in a moment, offering a water bottle. “Are you okay?” He asked, eyes dark with what looked like worry.

          Mai blinked at him once, twice, in bewilderment before throwing her head back in laughter. “Of course I am! Just a little winded, is all.” She accepted the bottle gratefully and drank half of it in one go.

          “You don’t have to push yourself just to impress me, Mai.” Naru smirked.

          “Keep dreaming, Naru.” She sang before drinking more of her water.

          “What about you?” She asked after a moment of silence as Naru sat on the floor across from her.

          “What are you talking about?”

          “Your fingers,” Mai pointed out, returning to the earlier topic. “On your left hand? The pads look so pink and worn out, I think they might start bleeding if you play anymore tonight.” She raised her brows at him, eyes alight with mirth. “I noticed when you handed me the water.” She answered his unasked question.

          “It’s fine. It’s a common occurrence.” He dismissed her concerns.

          They sat for a beat in comfortable silence before Mai unfurled her legs and stretched them out in front of her again, half with a mind of checking her shoes and half with the desire to close her legs with Naru so close.

          “How did you know I had water bottles?” She asked as she nitpicked at her ribbons. She considered undoing and retying them, just to give her fingers something to do.

          Naru scoffed, as though her question were ridiculous. “You’re an athlete. Of course you would have a stock of water bottles.”

          Mai looked up from her shoes with a gob smacked expression, one that only seemed to make itself known whenever Naru was around. “What? You think ballerinas are athletes?”

          Naru quirked an elegant brow. “And you don’t?”

          “Of course I do!” Mai said quickly. “People just… usually don’t see it that way.” She said carefully.

          “Mai,” He began, as though he were about to lecture her on the simple answer to a stupid question and _kami above_ did he seem to use that tone and say her name that way as though he had done it his entire life (and all their past lives). “Take a look at any ballerina you know. Yourself, for example. You train tirelessly, and build lean muscles, just like every other athlete out there. Not only that, but you have a strong handle on your diet to help you.”

          “Whaa?” Mai was grinning. “Naru, how do you know all of that?”

          Naru fixed her with a deadpan stare. “Your packed lunches are famous in our class, you know that, right?”

          Mai flushed crimson, mouth gaping like a fish.

          “You don’t.” Naru concluded on his own. “Well, even I have heard about how ‘Taniyama-san always has the most balanced bentos ever! Do you think if I ask her, she’ll give me some tips?’” He mimicked.

          Mai gasped, laughing. “People _do not_ say that!”

          Naru’s eyes sparkled with mirth, something she had yet to see, and she found herself mesmerized. It was like a _gift_. “They do, but you just don’t notice. If I have to listen to the mindless prattle of those girls again, I’ll tell them to just _ask_ already.” He said with an air of exasperation.

          Mai cracked up at the thought of the Ice Prince frightening those poor girls into a conversation and telling them to just _get on with it already._ They’d be so shocked at him.

          She shook her head at him as she redid her ribbons, but paused and then undid them. “Let’s do some work on the piano instead, hm?” She proposed.

          “Oh, no.” Naru said. Mai’s expression twisted into confusion. “That’s _cheating_ Mai, remember? You told Hara-san that neither of you would practice with me until the day of the performance, in the fifteen minute warm up. You said it wouldn’t be fair otherwise. Don’t tell me you forgot.”

          Mai huffed at his tone, immediately growing defensive. “No, I didn’t forget! I was just… checking to make sure _you_ didn’t forget! Yeah!” She said confidently.

          They were both silent for a moment before Mai cracked up at her own behavior, Naru himself allowing the slightest twist in his lips and the mirth to shine through in his eyes.

          A moment later, Naru’s phone pinged with a text message.

          She gave him space to read it as she busied herself with her ribbons again, but she wouldn’t take her shoes off, not with Naru in the room. A ballerina’s feet were no pretty sight, after all.

          “It’s Lin.” Naru murmured. “He says curfew is close now and that we should probably wrap things up.”

          Mai chuckled a bit. “Not much to wrap up tonight, is there?” She pointed out. “But I didn’t even notice how late it’s gotten…” Mai frowned up at the clock on the wall opposite of the mirrors with her barre. She gasped after a moment. “I didn’t even get you tea! I’m horrible!”

          Mai picked herself up off the floor and hurried out into the kitchen to put the kettle on. She then turned around and went towards her room, saying as she passed Naru, “I’ll just change while the water boils.”

          Naru fixed her with a strange stare. He hadn’t been expecting tea, but it was a part of Japanese culture, and he figured that not giving one’s guests tea was a mark of a bad host. So he allowed her to do as she wished without question.

          And Mai’s tea was _good._

She came out a few moments later, Naru already waiting in the living room with his violin case resting on the side of his knee as he sat on her sofa and flipped through one of her magazines.

          She fixed him with a small smile, wearing a pair of shorts and a loose tee, her hair tied off into a fresher looking messy bun, before disappearing into the kitchen.

          When she came back, she wasn’t balancing a tray like she usually did. She tended to let Naru put as much sugar as he wanted into his cup by bringing the sugar out with the tea, but _now_ she knew exactly how he liked his Earl Grey, and there was no need.

          She handed him the cup in her right hand and then sat on the loveseat, tucking her legs beneath her. The cups were plain, a soft yellow color, like sunflower petals that had been dried in the sun and consequently paled. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the rocking chair at the other end of the table, but she seemed to dismiss whatever she had been thinking and looked down into her cup instead.

          “Naru, do you ever drink any other tea besides Earl Grey?” Mai asked after a moment. “I could always stock up on some other varieties. I honestly need to try some different ones too.” She relaxed into her seat, hoping to make comfortable conversation with Naru since the night had been going _so well_ and she didn’t want it to end awkwardly (or at all, just yet).

          It turned out that Naru was a big tea drinker. They made conversation on the topic as they finished up their tea, and Mai came out of it more knowledgeable than ever about the varieties of the Western world. Mai didn’t bother asking him why he knew all of those things, since Naru seemed pimped enough to always be travelling and trained in high etiquette.

          They talked for a short while even after the tea was gone. Mostly about Naru’s plans for the concurs after the show down with Masako. Sometimes about Mai’s impression of the String Club.

          Mai was a little sad when they had to part at the door, but she put on a small smile knowing that he’d be back again tomorrow.

          Her door shut softly and Mai listened for a moment as Naru’s own opened and closed shut again, his somewhat more noisily than hers.

          She turned around and leaned her back on the door, just breathing for a short moment, content.

          _That was the most fun I’ve had in a while._

The brunette walked over to the coffee table and spent a few minutes, sitting on the floor and leaning her head on the arm that rested on the frame of the table, just staring at the soft yellow cups with an affectionate smile.

          She had earned a new color today. And it was because of Naru (again). This time, it was because she was having fun.

          She had a feeling she was going to get a lot of colors from him now. The porcelain yellow before her eyes was just one of the first of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh… and I forgot to remind you guys… This story is eventual NaruxMai. ;)))) *cackles evilly*  
> Unbeta’d, as usual (lmao).  
> ~Crescent T.


	4. Dull Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh, Mai heard something she shouldn't have! Naru is in trouble?  
> Introducing Chikao.  
> Meet Takigawa and Matsuzaki-sensei!  
> Ballet exposed.  
> Mai strengthens her resolve?  
> Showdown with Masako!

* * *

**The Fourth Color: Dull Violet**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It happened after another evening meeting.

Just after Naru left, Mai decided to run out to the convenience store a few blocks down from the complex, knowing she could make it back before the sun went down since they didn’t stay together long that day.

She was about to open the door and leave her apartment when she heard hushed voices on the other side. Familiar voices.

“…you know you need to be practicing! You don’t have time for the petty games Hara-san comes up with!”

_Lin-san?_

“Lin, calm down. It’s in our best interests to get Hara-san out of the way now, so that she won’t cause any trouble down the road.”

_Naru?_

Mai let out a shaky breath as she pressed her ear to the door, her fingertips gently pressed into it.

“You’re wasting an entire week’s worth of practice, which I’m sure you realize!”

“Lin-“

“You _need_ to practice, Kazuya.” A beat of silence. “Don’t forget the conditions your parents left me with. If you don’t place first at every concur, you have to go back home.”

_Home?!_

“I know that.”

“You’re only here because it’s something Gene wanted to do.”

“I _know_ that, Lin!”

“Then stop making it so I have to remind you!”

Mind buzzing and void of coherent thought, Mai yanked open her door without realizing it until she was looking into the faces of her neighbors.

“Mai.”

_Naru._

He was looking at her with a face slacked from surprise, with eyes slightly widened. He looked almost breathless. In the next moment, however, in the next blink, it was gone – concealed under his stoic mask.

Mai tried desperately – like him – to school her features into some sort of relaxed position, tried to stop from clenching her jaw. She took in a breath and raised a brow, relaxing her tensed shoulders. “Oh, Naru, you’re still out here?” She said after a moment, ignoring the way his blue eyes looked calculatingly at her, as though trying to work out her very thoughts.

“Yes. It’s only been a few moments.”

“Hello, Lin-san.” Mai bowed her head slightly. The man simply regarded her with a stoic expression.

“Are you going out?” Naru asked.

Mai turned her attention to him again. “Oh yeah, just to the _convini_. I need to pick up some things.”

“It’s getting dark. Hurry back, or you won’t make curfew.” Lin cut in dismissively.

Mai got the hint, and nodded a bit thankfully. “Yes, of course.” She met Naru’s eyes. “See you tomorrow, Naru.”

“Goodnight, Mai.”

Mai tried not to break out into a run down the hall, but when she turned the corner and made it into the elevator, all semblance of calm disappeared.

“How much did she hear?” Lin asked quietly once the girl had turned the corner.

His charge shifted, eyes still looking at the place Mai was walking just moments before. After a moment, “Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

_No._ “Yes. She doesn’t act like it, but Mai is an emotional one. If she had heard anything, she would have said so.” He lied. Naru raised an elegant brow as his gaze cut to Lin’s. “In the first place, if you had waited to yell at me until I was _actually inside the apartment_ there wouldn’t have been any chance of being compromised, now would there?”

Lin fixed him with a deadpanned stare. “Get inside, Kazuya.”

* * *

 Mai threw a box of Pocky into her basket, inattentively.

_“If you don’t place first at every concur, you have to go back home.”_

Her mind was still reeling. It looked like Naru was under some sort of pressure to perform well by his parents. That’s not what art is about, in the first place. Sure, there was pressure to do well based on e _xpectations_ and _dreams_ but sure as hell not on _conditions._

_That’s just wrong._

Mai nearly snapped the candy bar in her hand.

She could imagine it: Naru being forced to deal with harsh parents who’re most likely famous musicians in their own right. It happened all the time in this world. But why not let him be free? Free to create art on his own without the pressure of _conditions?_

_I’ve gotta help him._

Mai stared down at her hand, the one that was randomly grabbing candy and throwing it into her basket, currently empty. But her mind wasn’t there, it was still standing in the hall, in the moment she had yanked the door open with a rush of air.

_I’ve gotta help him._

But how? It wasn’t as though she could march right up to his parents and talk them down. She didn’t even have that kind of a right. It would be rude and disrespectful.

_“You’re wasting an entire week’s worth of practice.”_

Lin’s voice rang clear in her head.

There had to be another way to help. Some way that was indirect enough for Naru not to realize that she _knew._

_He has to win. It’s the only way._

Mai’s eyes went wide at the thought. Sure, it was doing exactly as Naru’s parents wanted, but it was the safest option. She wasn’t about to ruin everything Naru had worked for so far by barging in on the more intimate aspects of his life.

_This is all I can do for you right now, Naru._

Mind cleared and resolve hardened, Mai snapped out of her daze. She looked down at the basket she had filled with candy that she wouldn’t even allow herself to eat.

The brunette sighed.

_I’ll try again tomorrow._

She set the basket down and walked out.

* * *

 “ _Grand jeté_ across the floor!” Matsumoto-sensei called.

Mai’s heart fluttered.

A very wise woman once said this about ballet dancers, “It goes: one, a good book on the beach; two, a frolic in an open field; and three, a grand jeté across the floor.” She went on to say, “There are few more freeing feelings.”

And Mai _absolutely agreed._

The best part was that it often signaled the end of class, as though they were physically freeing themselves from the never-ending struggle of self-improvement.

Mai closed her eyes and smiled as she leapt through the air, arms positioned as though she were creating a halo around her head, or carrying a wreathe.

The exercise was over quickly.

“Alright,” Matsumoto-sensei clapped once. “That’s it for today. Go home and rest. Continue to review your routines and be prepared for Thursday’s rehearsal.”

Mai sighed heavily as their instructor left the room. She picked up her towel and wiped away the sweat. The other girls were already chatting and making plans to go out and eat dinner together, proceeding to _chassé_ out of the room (they did it _to_ class too, not that Mai wasn’t guilty of it as well). Mai was honestly too tired for outings. Between the practices for her showdown with Masako, her studies, her ballet, _and_ her emotional recovery, she _kinda_ had a lot on her plate at the moment.

She kinda wanted someone to talk to about all this. Specifically, her mother.

_Maybe I should go by Kana-san’s after school on Friday instead of visiting on Saturday, like usual. I can see the other kids again and spend two nights instead of one._

The girls had already gone on ahead, sensing that Mai was going to stay in the studio for a bit longer. It didn’t matter, since their group was usually the last to practice with Sensei, so she could stay without worry.

Mai considered refining the _pirouette_ in her routine – not that it was hard or anything – it was just in an interesting spot in the sequence and she needed to polish it up a bit.

She bent down to retie her ribbons again.

“Um…” A voice suddenly sounded in the room.

The brunette looked up into the mirror. A boy, who looked to be her age, was standing a bit far behind her, near the piano. He had black hair that shined an interesting violet color in the light, and matching eyes of a lighter, brighter shade. He kind of reminded her of Masako, except that his face was much more open and expressive. There was a pink blush on his cheeks, and it looked like it was always there. He held big colored books and some spare sheets of paper. Mai thought it was sheet music.

_Oh, right! The accompanist!_

Mai nearly smacked herself for forgetting.

“Yeah, that’s me.” He chuckled.

“Oh no, did I say that out loud?” Mai blushed.

“Kinda, yeah.” He shrugged.

“I’m horrible.” Mai muttered at herself as she turned around and stood up to face the boy properly. “I really need to stop doing that.”

He grinned at her. “No, don’t! That kind of honesty is rare.” He grinned wider. “And hilarious.” He said in a teasing tone.

Mai shook her head with a small chuckle.

After a beat, he came closer. “I’m Takigawa Chikao. A second year pianist and saxophone player. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh!” Mai bowed hurriedly. “I’m Taniyama Mai! It’s nice to meet you too!”

“You’re a second year too, right?”

“Yes!”

Chikao let his shoulders fall into a relaxed position. “In that case, you can call me Chikao. Otherwise it feels like people are calling for Takigawa-sensei.”

“You can call me Mai.” After a moment, “’Takigawa’ is a pretty common name, huh.”

He fixed her with a small smile. “Mai, you’ve been here for a little while now, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Mai blinked at him. It had almost been a month since she had transferred.

“How come I’ve never seen you go to the masseuse during practice?”

_The masseuse?_

Mai’s eyes widened. “We _have_ one of those?”

Chikao laughed at her. “Where did you think all the other girls were going during practice?”

Mai felt her cheeks redden. “Toilet?” She suggested meekly.

“No, Mai.” He shook his head at her. “Does Matsumoto seem like the type to let the girls go to the bathroom during rehearsal?”

Her cheeks reddened further and Chikao chuckled.

“But aren’t you usually supposed to go _after_ rehearsal?” Mai tried.

“Yeah, usually, but the masseuse is right down the hall and everyone sees her once a week _during_ rehearsal because it’s too late by the time we’re done.” Chikao shifted the books in his arms before adding, “We may run things like a real ballet school, but the end of the day, we’re still a private school with a lot more going on.” He pointed out.

“So the masseuse is only here during work hours?!”

“Yes,”

Mai sighed and shook her head a bit. “I can’t believe I didn’t know.”

Chikao grinned. “You’re welcome.”

The brunette resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Yeah, thanks.”

“So are you staying any longer?” He asked after a moment. “I can too, if you like?” Chikao held up his sheet music for a moment.

Mai’s brows shot up. “Wow, that’s really nice of you, but no thank you. I’m done for today.” She answered, waving away the idea frantically.

“Well, if you’re sure…”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Mai nodded encouragingly as Chikao made his leave. She didn’t want to trouble someone she had just met.

“Alright.” He said, raising a hand to wave. “See you Thursday, then.”

“Okay.” Mai bit her lip. “Oh, Chikao-kun!” She called. He turned around at the door. “Thanks again. For telling me about the masseuse.”

“I’ll use any excuse to talk to a cute ballerina like you, Mai.” He replied slyly.

He left her a gaping, stuttering, red mess in the studio.

* * *

 “Oh, Mai.” Yasu let out when Mai entered the clubroom the next day. “It’s Doomsday!” He sang.

The brunette froze at the door, full of dread. _Oh yeah._

Yasu cackled evilly until a taller, bigger guy with a – what? Is that a ponytail? – smacked him with a rolled up newspaper. “Ow! Houshou!”

He growled down at the president. “That’s _‘sensei’_ to you, shounen!”

Mai cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Seeing her face, Yasu jumped into action. “Oh right! Mai, this is Takigawa- _sensei_ ,” He grinned cheekily at the elder. “He’s one of the advisors of our club! He teaches music here.”

Mai bowed hurriedly. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Taniyama Mai, a second year.”

“Likewise.” He returned cheerfully. “So you’re the one causing drama in my club so soon?”

Mai flushed pink. “Uh…”

Yasu was cackling again. “That’s what I said! Oh, Houshou, I just _knew_ we were meant to be!”

Takigawa smacked him again. “It’s _‘sensei!’”_ He screeched. “And second of all, I’m a _teacher!”_

“I’m not hearing any denial~” Yasu sang cheerfully, dodging another hit.

“I’m way too old for you!”

“Age is but a number, sweetheart.” Yasu leaned closer to him, voice low and lashes batting sweetly.

“Gross, shounen!”

Mai didn’t know what to think of what she was looking at right now.

“Alright, shut up already!” A flaming redhead wearing a lab coat came into the room using the other entrance to the classroom.

“Ack, it’s the old hag!”

_I am so lost._ Mai thought as she weakly made her way into the clubroom.

“Please explain.” She muttered to John, who was watching the ongoing scene with a stiff smile.

John chuckled and shook his head. “Well ya already heard that Takigawa-sensei there is _one_ of our advisors, right?” At Mai’s nod, he went on, “The other is Matsuzaki-sensei right there. She’s the school nurse, but she’s got a musical background too, so she supports the club on a smaller scale than Takigawa.”

“I see.” Mai nodded, brows furrowed as she took in the trio. She looked at John. “So they play instruments too? Which ones?”

“The flute!” Matsuzaki answered, her attention on Mai for the first time. “I play the flute, an _elegant_ instrument compared to the _guitar_ a certain _someone_ plays.” She elbowed Takigawa in the stomach.

“Hey! The guitar is a perfectly good instrument. And I play the piano a little too.” Takigawa nearly yelled.

They faced Mai together, both taking a good look at her. She stood straighter at the scrutiny.

“Wow, you have great posture.” Takigawa commented. Mai smiled internally. “Where did you-“

“Hey, aren’t you the new ballerina?” Ayako furrowed her brows and pursed her lips a bit at her. “The one who _still_ hasn’t come in to see me yet?”

“Oh.” Takigawa nodded, his question answered.

Mai balked. “ _You’re_ the masseuse?!”

“Ballerina?” John raised his brows and twisted his shoulders to get a better look at Mai as she was standing right next to him.

“Masseuse?” Takigawa questioned.

“Um, yeah.” Mai answered quickly, but turned her attention to Ayako again.

“A masseuse helps take care of ballerinas’ and other _danseurs’_ feet.” She explained to Takigawa with a wave of her hand. “But yeah! I was just going through your registration papers again! What’s _with_ you? Are you some sort of super human or are you crazy rich and have a private masseuse?”

Mai flushed crimson. “Uhm, actually, I just found out that we have a masseuse a few minutes ago…” She answered quietly, looking anywhere but the faces of the people in the room.

“Oh wow.” Ayako shook her head. “Aren’t you in pain? Your feet must be in god awful condition by now.”

Everyone in the room looked down at Mai’s feet, clad in her stockings and indoor shoes as she gasped, face imitating a tomato. “We do _not_ talk about a ballerina’s feet in front of _non-dancers!”_ She put a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

“Oh right,” The doctor deadpanned. “You ballerinas and your social _taboos_. You’re supposed to be beautiful and graceful and pretty, so of course you don’t want people to know about those bruises and blisters and even the b-”

_“Matsuzaki-sensei!”_ She nearly shrieked, scandalized.

Naru chose that moment to walk in, with Masako. The pair paused at the scene before them. “Bruises and blisters? Is someone hurt?” Masako asked.

Mai wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

“No,” Matsuzaki answered, “But she _will be_ if she doesn’t come see me soon!” Mai hung her head in shame. “You know what? We’re doing this now. Your little showdown with Masako over there can wait.” She grabbed Mai by the wrist and began dragging her out of the room. “The rest of you can set everything up in the auditorium!”

The brunette sent a fearful look over her shoulder at the club members, silently asking for their help.

They didn’t.

“Kami, what were you planning to do? Go out and find a masseuse in town?” Ayako asked as she sat Mai on one of the beds and shuffled around for materials.

Mai blushed. “Um… maybe?”

Ayako wanted to pull her hair out. “All the other girls have been seeing me at their appointed times without fail and here I am waiting for the new girl to come in when I find out that she didn’t even know I _existed!_ ”

Mai hung her head, meekly watching the sensei from underneath her lashes.

“Take your shoes and socks off, girl.”

She did as she was told quietly as the doctor sighed at the sight.

“It’s not that bad…” Mai muttered.

_“Excuse you.”_ Ayako bit out. “That’s for me to decide. And from what I’m seeing so far, you’re wrong.”

Ayako had her place her feet up on a stool between herself and Mai so she could examine them closer.

“Uh huh, some old and new blisters, bruises, sores… You’ve got ‘em all.” Mai winced. “You know what this means, right?” Ayako asked, raising a brow.

The brunette straightened up with a horrified gasp. _“No.”_

“Yes.” She said slowly. “But first, the massage.”

_Not the New-Skin! No! No!_

Ayako bent her foot at an angle that had Mai groaning in pain. “Hang in there, Taniyama.” She said as she pushed a little more.

“Call me Mai.” She grunted out in response.

Then suddenly, “Argh!” Mai let out. The tension was released and the muscles in her foot relaxed. Mai let out a small moan of relief. “Kami above, that was painful.”

“Yeah well, it’s been a while since you last saw a masseuse, hasn’t it?”

Ayako rotated her ankle a bit as well before doing the other foot. It hurt like a bitch, but nothing brought her greater relief than the release of tension after it was over.

“Pointe shoes are unforgiving.” Mai said darkly as Ayako brought out the New-Skin. It was a liquid bandage, an antiseptic, for blisters and small cuts/wounds, and it burned like _hell._

“The price of beauty.” Ayako agreed sagely as she opened the bottle.

Mai’s screams could be heard down in the club room.

* * *

 “Wow, what _happened?”_  Someone asked as Mai and Ayako returned.

Takigawa, Yasu, John, and Masako were all seated at the club table, looking at them. Naru was reading at his usual place by the window.

Ayako guided Mai into the club room by the shoulders. “Just the usual.”

Mai stood just inside the door, holding her stockings now that her feet were wrapped in bandages. She glared at Ayako with the darkness that spoke of deep pain. She seemed to be blinking back tears.

“I hate you.”

“Oh, stop your pouting! It wouldn’t have been that bad if you had come to see me sooner!”

“I didn’t know you were in the building!” Mai nearly shrieked back as she put her stocking away in the bag with her ballet stuff.

“Next time, bring your shoes so I can check the fitting. I’ll bet it’s time for a new pair by now.”

Mai plopped down into a chair at the table with the other club members with a sigh. “I have them here, but you seriously _don’t_ wanna open that bag right now.” She said pointedly.

Pointe shoes are great. They just smell bad after a while. _Really bad._

Ayako rolled her eyes. “Greeeaaaat.”

Mai shot her an unimpressed look before turning her attention to the waiting group, who had watched the interactions between herself and the doctor with keen interest (except for Naru. Naru barely even looked up when they came in). “So how did the preparations go?”

“Fine.” John answered kindly. “We’re still waiting for the group in there to finish up, though.”

“I think the better question is,” Yasu began, “Are you okay?”

Mai blinked at him. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Takigawa face-palmed. “We could hear your screams from all the way down here.”

“Oh. Well, blame Ayako.” She shrugged.

“Hey! You needed the antiseptic really badly, girl. And what happened to ‘Matsuzaki-sensei?’”

Mai threw her a dark look down the table. “You lost all respect the moment you came near me with _New-Skin._ Of all things, _New-Skin!”_

Ayako sniffed. “See if I ever help you again!” She tossed her head.

“I’m so lost.” John said.

Mai turned to him with a deadpanned look. “The _antiseptic_ John. It _burns!”_

“I seem to remember someone practically _moaning_ with gratitude when your muscles were relieved of that tension.” Ayako reminded her slyly.

_“Moaning?!”_ John was red in the face.

“Woah…” Yasu breathed.

Takigawa smacked him. “Head out of the gutter, shounen.”

Mai turned pink. “Hey, that’s a normal reaction! Don’t pretend that I’m the only one who sees you and reacts that way!” _Woah, did that sound wrong._

“Yeah, yeah,” Ayako waved a hand at her, smirking all the while.

“Are you ok to perform?” Naru asked from the corner.

_Of course that’s what he’s worried about._ Mai looked up and met his eyes for a moment. “Yeah, of course. It’s nothing I haven’t been through before.”

Takigawa looked at her feet again, stepping back so he could see under the table. “But you’re wearing bandages!”

“I don’t _need_ them!” Mai waved her hands and flushed a little pink. “The antiseptic is technically a liquid bandage, but we didn’t want to keep you guys waiting by letting it dry up. So we just wrapped them.”

“Yeah, she’s fine. The ballerinas go through worse just in rehearsal.” Ayako supplied.

“So the bandages are basically just for show?” Masako pointed out.

Mai shot her a sour look.

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. A tall, lanky student in glasses shuffled awkwardly as they turned their attention to him (and, thankfully, away from Mai). “Um… the auditorium is open now…”

Yasu hopped up with an easy smile. “Wow, thanks for coming to let us know personally!”

“No problem…” He said before taking his leave.

Mai looked around at the stony faces of the group, who had all grown serious at the announcement.

_It’s time._

* * *

“Okay, so here’s how this is gonna work,” Takigawa said once the club members were all seated in the first row of the auditorium. Mai, Masako, and Naru all stood with their backs to the stage, a few feet away. “The challenger,” Takigawa spoke solemnly, as though it were a wrestling match. Mai chuckled nervously. “Hara Masako will go first. Taniyama Mai will follow. We will determine the winner by applause.”

“How do you mean?” John asked, blinking in confusion.

Takigawa looked at him. “Instead of applauding after _each_ performance, we’ll wait until after _both_ of them. I’ll then call out their names determine the winner by whoever has the most applause.”

“Won’t this be kinda hard with so few of us?” Yasu asked.

The advisor frowned. “We’ll have to make do. You’ll have to applaud for whoever you thought did better really hard, or something. It’ll be fine.”

“We have warm ups first, though.” Mai reminded the group. “Fifteen minutes, right?”

“Ack, I forgot about that.” Houshou winced.

“Ah, _mou!_ If you forget things then what are the rest of us supposed to do?” Ayako deadpanned.

“Hey, I don’t see you remembering these things either!”

“We should have had Masako and Naru warm up while Mai and I were in the clinic.” Ayako said, ignoring the other.

“I thought about that,” Yasu replied. “But where? We’d end up being a little biased if we heard them warm up in the club room. It was better to just wait for the auditorium to open up.”

“Ah, that’s true.” John nodded.

“So the rest of us are just supposed to sit here for a half hour while they warm up and then the other ten or so minutes while they both perform?” Ayako complained.

“Not like you have anything better to do.” Takigawa scoffed as he sat down in the open seat next to her.

This triggered a response from Ayako that resulted in an argument that is better left undescribed.

Masako and Naru took the stage to warm up.

“Oh, Mai?” Yasu said.

“Yeah?”

“Get out.” He smiled sweetly. Mai almost got whiplash snapping her head up to look at him in bewilderment. “Don’t want the competition listening in on the warm up, right? Go back-stage or in the lobby until the fifteen minutes are up.”

Mai nodded slowly after a moment. “Okay.”

She decided to go back-stage. The auditorium was used by all the performing arts concentration groups, she heard, ballet included. In a few more months, her first production with the school’s ballet program would go up. She hoped to sniff around a bit and familiarize herself with the layout of the stage a beforehand, since it would be plenty useful later. Back-stage still meant that she could hear the warm up process though, so Mai pulled out her cellphone and plugged in the headphones, choosing to listen to the piece she was going to perform with Naru instead.

A part of her was nervous. She had never heard Masako play before, but when she remembered the way Michiru and Keiko talked about the Strings Club in general at lunch, how it was filled with “crazy talented” people, she grew wary. What if she was completely out of her element here? Despite her cool attitude towards the entire event, Mai was never actually _trained_ in accompaniment. She was more of a soloist. In regards to piano, she had started out teaching herself before her mother had put her in lessons, and had gone very far in them, despite her focus on ballet. When her mother grew sick however, she dropped the lessons and in favor of sitting at her mother’s hospital bedside. The dance rehearsals followed soon after.

At the time of the challenge, Mai hadn’t cared one bit for Naru and his problems. Sure, she wanted to make up for hurting Lin, but if a highly qualified pianist was always at his side in the first place, then why should she waste her time? Why should he pick the lesser talented individual? They could work out some other way for her to pay her debt. At the time, she hadn’t really cared about losing, and certainly about eating her own words later. She would have dropped out of the Strings Club and said goodbye to Naru forever. He would’ve simply been her barely-seen neighbor and quiet, but popular, classmate.

_But things are different now._ She thought as she opened the door to a back-stage dressing room that was separated from the rest. It was most likely used for the stars who had quick changes, or changed their costumes often. She stared at it, passively taking in its characteristics as the piano and violin piece echoed in her ears. _Naru has helped me. He gave me color._ He was kind of her friend. Kind of. A could-be friend. _And I’ve got to help him now that I kinda know what’s going on._ Her instinct was telling her that she needed to be a part of this – whatever _this_ was. She then thought of the breathless look on his face when she had opened the door, and now she recognized it for what it was: a combination of fear and hope.

_“I have to do this.”_ She breathed as her grip on the doorknob tightened until her knuckles were white.

Her heart was clenched tightly over the thought and the worry. Mai put a hand over it with a shaky breath, gripping the shirt of her uniform. She could feel the fear trying to close in on her, to surround her with darkness and trap her in her own head. Mai took control of her breathing and slowed it, imagining she was reaching deep within herself with each breath. Imagining that each deep breath pulled her down into a green clearing with an open blue sky, endless and waiting.

She smiled.

Mai checked the time on her phone. In just a few minutes, she would warm up with Naru. She made her way back towards the wings of the stage.

* * *

 Naru stood a few feet away.

Mai faced him.

Masako had just gone off stage to let them warm up. The Strings Club was still seated in the first row, watching the pair as they looked at each other under the bright stage lights.

“I assume you’ve been practicing properly.”

Mai tilted her head, her brows furrowing slightly and a small, affectionate smile curving her lips. “When I wasn’t dancing or studying, yes.”

“And I assume you remember how to keep up?”

“Right back at ya, Shibuya.”

He smirked as Mai crossed her arms and grinned teasingly.

Yasu smirked from the seats. “Oh~?” The club members looked at him for a moment. “The mood on stage is totally different with Mai-chan around.”

They looked at each other for another moment, sensing that there was more to be said. Naru closed the distance between them until there was only a ruler’s length between their chests. Mai uncrossed her arms and looked up into his face unfalteringly. He tilted his head down slightly to look at her, his bangs shifting with the movement, and Mai looked into those Prussian blue eyes. They shined with an emotion she couldn’t describe, but it was intense.

“Don’t take your eyes off me.” He muttered lowly.

Mai’s breath stopped in her throat.

Before she could say anything in response, he was out of her space, taking center stage with his violin. Mai shook her head, trying to wipe the surprise off of her face, and walked over to the grand piano waiting for her.

They spent a few moments warming up, and Mai could feel just how compatible she and this piano were. Every piano was different, after all. She loved the keys and their rounded corners, so different from the wooden texture of the keys on her home piano. These keys were probably ivory, smooth and shiny and neat. She ran her hands across them gently, ignoring Naru’s and the String Club’s waiting gaze.

Naru watched as Mai’s gaze roamed over the instrument. Her shoulders moved with a small breath before he suddenly heard her press firmly on middle “c” – the note C in the middle of the piano – and watched as a loving smile bloomed over her lips at the clear ping of sound that came from the voice of the piano. Something in his chest twisted a little at the sight.

Then Mai locked eyes with Naru and he regained control of himself. She nodded once.

From the moment they began playing together, time began to slip out of Mai’s grasp. Yet she was hyperaware of her playing and Naru’s movements and his intense presence. His long, sweet notes and the curve of his shoulders. The way he bobbed his head just _so_ here and there as he followed the music with his body.

Takigawa called time up and decided to just let the two of them do their performance right then, with an oddly serious expression on his face, instead of calling Masako back in to switch. He had said that the challenger would go first, and the club members looked up at him in confusion, but said nothing at the serious gaze he directed towards the stage. Yasuhara called Masako back in, who primly took a seat with the club to watch.

Then they were back in the same place again: him standing in the grand, open space of center stage and her gazing up at him through the yellow stage lights from her cushioned seat.

He nodded once and she took a deep breath.

Her fingers pressed the keys like raindrops hitting the surface of a pond. Naru had clearly practiced and polished his violin so that its notes glittered in the air more beautifully than before. She didn’t give herself time to marvel though, and simply concentrated on the movement of her fingers and the flow of her wrists.

_I have to do this. I have to help him._

Mai remembered the things he had said that returned color to her world. The night they had sat together talking about tea. The walk under the green cherry trees along the pathway to school. His witty comebacks to her quips.

His face when she had swing open her door during his argument.

Mai poured all she could into her playing, her gaze on Naru’s form and the funny little bob of his head. She would _not_ be the reason for his loss and his return home – wherever that was.

And before she knew it, Naru was letting the last note of the violin dissolve into the air with a gorgeous vibrato, and she was quietly striking the last chords.

Again, there was that brief pause as the music faded and the musicians themselves returned from the flow. Naru lowered his bow and Mai relaxed, the spell broken.

The brunette sighed away her tiredness before looking up at Naru. He had fixed a gaze upon her that she couldn’t read.

Then, cutting off Takigawa-sensei and Masako, who were preparing to make the switch, he began, “Mai, your tempo during measure 43 was slightly behind.”

_Eeek!_ She slapped two hands to her cheeks in embarrassment.

Naru took an intense step toward her, face darkening.

“And your run of notes at the very end was sloppy. What were you even doing with the sustain pedal?”

_It’s here! Scary Naru!_

“I apologize! I swear I will reflect upon my actions, Sir!” Mai squawked out stiffly.

Suddenly, Naru relaxed and she watched as his expression and shoulders visibly returned to their normal positions. Then, something akin to warmth was there. “You did good, Mai.”

Slack-jawed and at a loss of words, Mai’s face slowly colored a rosy red as she internally self-destructed. “Th-Thank you!”

“Alright you two, you can talk about it and fix it up later.” Ayako called from the seats, or as the professionals called it, the House.

“Oh, they won’t.” Masako suddenly spoke up, expression dark and furious, and hateful stare fixed directly on Mai. The brunette’s blush quickly faded and her own stare settled into something calmer as her heart closed up for protection. “She’ll have no need to perform with Kazuya anymore once this is all over.”

John laughed painfully from the first row.

Mai came down the stage steps and took Masako’s old seat next to John at the end of the aisle. Masako elegantly made her way to the piano bench. Until they began playing, Mai was relaxed. When the first notes began to ring out, however, she sat up.

_This is going be troublesome._

Of course it was. Masako was a true pianist. It was her focus, unlike Mai who put ballet first. The notes themselves were cleaner and more accurate than her own. They were beautiful on every technical level. But somehow… they were-

“Empty.” Mai crossed her arms.

Yes, Masako was a better pianist technically, but even she could hear the emptiness in that piano. As though the tender rain she had felt before had gone cold.

Naru and Masako played together, but at the same time, they did not. They simply, stiffly played the notes they were supposed to. Even though the notes were as gorgeous as ever, there was still something missing.

The song soon ended. Takigawa gave a moment for Naru to speak to Masako this time.

“Any complaints?” She asked with a perfect, practiced smile as she primly folded her hands in her lap.

“None.” Naru replied.

Takigawa waited a bit more. Naru said nothing else, so he began. “The voting will now commence. A round of applause for Hara-san, please.”

The applause was strong, and Mai wondered briefly if she should clap herself, but her competitive spirit reared its ugly head once more and she simply sat there.

Her heart was pounding. Masako was a better pianist, and that was final. Naru would want to perform with her and her precise playing. So then what would happen to her? She remembered the scenario she had imagined when she was backstage awaiting her turn – Naru, a quiet and popular neighbor who would never play with her again and herself, a girl in an empty apartment with nothing but her ballet shoes. She would have to leave the Strings Club.

_I don’t want that._

Her grip tightened on the armrests at her sides as her heart thumped painfully in her chest and ears. Something in her heart told her she needed to stay here. She should have played better. Should have fought for survival.

But it was too late to realize that now.

“A round of applause for Taniyama-san.” Takigawa’s voice rang out once the applause died down.

Suddenly, a noticeably louder roar echoed in her ears and Mai’s head shot up to look at the club members. They all smiled at her.

“Ya were great, Mai.” John grinned boyishly beside her.

“As expected of the Great Storm Mai-chan.” Yasuhara sighed.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad for a ballet girl.” Ayako said as she clapped lazily, a bored expression on her face.

“That decides it then.” Takigawa smiled. “Winner: Taniyama Mai.”

There was a sudden screech on the stage as the piano bench scraped across the floor. Masako had stood up quickly, her face twisted in fury, shoulders tense, and fists clenched at her sides.

“Why?!” She demanded.

The club members sat in complete silence, and even Naru paused from putting his violin away atop the piano.

“I was clearly better than her, so why?!” She demanded again at the quiet.

Takigawa-sensei had a serious expression. “Your playing is most certainly more polished and accurate than Taniyama’s.” He acknowledged. “But you lack emotion and heart.”

Ayako crossed her arms, her face matching Takigawa’s. “To put it simply, that kind of playing is boring.”

“Boring?!”

“Sensei, ya don’t have to so mean!” John cried.

“Yes, _boring_.” Ayako pressed on, rolling her eyes at John. “That kind of performance might satisfy your teachers, maybe even a few of the perfectionist-styled judges, but not the true judges or audience. Mai and Shibuya had much better compatibility and flow between their playing than you. Together, you and Shibuya sounded like you were each playing to a recording.”

Masako’s fury melted away to a light shock, as though most of her emotions had already been exhausted for the day.

“Mai-chan’s playing had more warmth, I think.” Yasuhara added.

“Warmth…” She echoed lifelessly.

Mai recognized the drained look on her face.

_I did that._

Suddenly, she felt a twist in her stomach.

Masako’s dull violet eyes bored into her soul.

“Therefore, the winner is Mai.”

_But at what cost…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this chapter was a long one. I hope you liked it anyway. I’m going to sit down and finish planning this story out. If I’m lucky, it’ll be done this summer. If not, we’re in for a long ride because I’m about to start college.  
> Reviews are appreciated!  
> ~Mikazuki Nika.


	5. Ketchup Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn is coming... and so is the cultural festival!  
> Mai, Keiko, and Michiru have decided on their pieces for auditions.  
> Oh boy, Chikao is making Mai warm up to him...  
> A rare moment of (near) calm in the Strings Club is born, but can they communicate?!  
> Mai's audition  
> Chikao doing some wingman work behind the scenes?  
> Oh oh, Mai got too distracted in class waiting for the audition results!  
> Omurice.  
> A mysterious phone call?

**The Fifth Color: Ketchup Red**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A cold wind blew past Mai’s ankles on her way to school with Naru in the morning. She shivered slightly.

“Wow, autumn is definitely around the corner.” She commented with a sniff.

Naru gave her a sidelong glance. “Obviously, Mai.” He muttered almost angrily.

“Hey, don’t be so stiff. Not a morning person, Naru?” Mai grinned slyly. “Didn’t get enough beauty sleep?”

“More than you did, clearly.” He raised an elegant brow at her.

Mai gasped in mock shock. “Oh I could never get enough beauty sleep to compete with you, Naru-chan.”

“I know, Mai-chan.” He returned.

Mai pouted at him. Then, after a quiet moment, she asked, “Are you stressed out?”

Naru scoffed at her in reply. “The cultural festival is coming up, which means that the first round of the concurs is coming too: the preliminaries.”

“Prelims?” Mai asked, straightening a bit. _He didn’t deny it…_

“Yes, Mai.” He nearly rolled his eyes. “But really, the first round is only called that because it’s given at the beginning of the cultural festival to begin the festivities.”

“But I thought that the competitors were already decided?”

“They were.” Naru acknowledged, reflecting on the day that Mai had first found out about the concur and joined the Strings Club. Very little time had passed since then, but they had managed to resolve club drama. He expected that he and Mai would be able to begin working on the first piece soon. “But there are no eliminations in this round. After all, it’s only about attention and introducing the competitors.”

“I see.” Mai hummed. They were nearing the front gates of the school now, and the sidewalk was noticeably more crowded with students.

“Instead, the crowd begins to pick their favorites and the judges start looking for the potential award winners.”

“Eh?” The brunette looked at him quickly. “So soon?”

“Yes.”

“But wait, doesn’t that mean that the first round is actually pretty important?” Mai stared at him in open shock.

“If you fail to catch the judges’ attention here, then you will struggle to get it for the rest of the competition, so yes.” He replied calmly.

Mai turned a worried gaze to the sidewalk. This would be a little different than sports or acting, where the performer or player could hold off on reaching their “peak” performance until mid- or end of- season. Here, they had to be at their absolute best each and every time. As she thought about this, fear and nervousness began to creep into Mai’s heart and mind.

“Calm down, Mai. You’ll destroy the sidewalk with that glare.” Naru’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“D-Destroy?!”

“Yes, you’re a monster after all. Or as Matsuzaki-sensei put it, a ‘super human.’” He smirked at her. “Destroying the sidewalks with your laser beam eyes would be a cinch for you, don’t you think?”

Mai gaped at him as he walked away. They had just reached the shoeboxes, the place where they usually split off, and Naru knew she would not come after him. “Naruuu!” She yelled indignantly anyway, almost childishly stomping her foot.

 _I’ll get him for that later._ She huffed mentally.

Mai stood in front of her box and switched her shoes, staring into the space inside for a moment longer.

_He’s not the only one who has a lot to do for the cultural festival._

* * *

Michiru slumped to the floor as Matsumoto-sensei called for dismissal. Keiko plopped down beside her, and Mai followed. Another grueling day of classes was over.

The girls heaved a tired sigh in unison. “She’s really working us to the bone these days.” Keiko complained, fanning herself with a hand.

“It can’t be helped,” Michiru hugged her knees to her chest. She smiled darkly as an aura of depression gathered around her. “The cultural festival is coming up.”

Mai looked up from the swirls of the dance floor. “Oh man, everyone’s starting to talk about that now.”

“Yeah, it’s really big around here.” Keiko said. “Especially for us.”

“Us too, huh.” Michiru sighed. The other girls began to make their way out of the room and waved goodbye. Michiru raised a limp hand to them, getting a few giggles back.

“What are you doing for the festival?” Mai asked.

Keiko gave a grin and threw an arm around Michiru. “Micchi and I are gonna do a variation on Moyna’s and Zulma’s dance in _Giselle._ ”

Mai’s brows shot up. “Wow, it’s pretty rare for people to even remember their names, let alone their dance.”

 _Giselle_ is one of the more famous and mournful ballets in the world. It features a woman, named Giselle of course, who dies of heartbreak when she discovers that her beloved is betrothed to another woman. The Wilis are a group of female ghosts who lure and dance men to their deaths. They call Giselle from her grave to join them. Amongst the Wilis is a pair of two girls who gather the rest of the spirits up, called Moyna and Zulma. Keiko and Michiru are most likely going to dance that part together.

Keiko’s grin grew wider, and Michiru gave a small smile at her friend’s energy. “It’s because they’re friends! Just like us.”

Mai’s heart warmed at the words, and she spent a moment looking at Keiko’s radiant smile, enchanted by her cheerfulness. It was hard to find many best friends in classical ballet, but easy to find people who tear each other down.

“Oh yeah, what about you Mai?” Michiru asked after a moment.

Mai blinked. “Me? Oh, well, I haven’t decided just yet, but I would like to do a short solo. I have a few in mind.”

Keiko nodded sagely. “So you’ve decided to take the road less travelled.”

Mai gave a pained smile. “Sure, I guess.”

“The competition for the solos is really fierce, Mai.” Michiru warned. “Almost every prima will audition with a solo, and they’re the principal dancers. Us coryphées below them are better off auditioning in a group or pair performance.”

It goes: Principal dancers, soloists, coryphées, corps de ballet, and character artists. The principals are the primas and primos. The soloists are one rank below them in the hierarchy, and are often understudies for them. The coryphées, literally “head” or “leader,” Mai’s group, are members of the corps de ballet who have been promoted because of their talent. The corps de ballet is the “body” of the ballet, which consists of the chorus members who are usually townspeople or fairies or other side characters. At this school, the corps de ballet was further split into three groups, ABC, because it was too large to teach all at once.

The character artists were a more special group that could outrank all but the principals. They were often the oldest members of the company and took on roles like Juliet’s Nurse in _Romeo and Juliet_ , because they required a different level of artistry and acting than most roles. There were no character artists at Mai’s school, however.

Mai smiled at Michiru thankfully. “I know, but I’ve only been here for a month so I wanted to wait a bit more before asking people to do group dances with me. Maybe next year.” She replied. “For now, I just want to try having fun.”

“Well, I’m sure you can do it!” Keiko broke the slightly serious mood with another grin. “After all, your doll dance from _Coppélia_ when you first came here was great!”

Again, Mai couldn’t help but smile gratefully at her friends. They had made her transition into this school much easier than she could have hoped for.

* * *

Chikao’s cheerful piano and the thumps and taps of Mai’s toe shoes echoed in the studio soon after the ballet members and teachers left.

Mai moved from pose to pose with the most poise she could, reaching a little farther and pushing a little harder. She silently thanked Ayako for her help as the masseuse, because her feet were feeling much better lately. She smiled as she launched into a sequence of twirls and stopped on a dime in her last pose.

Chikao’s music finished and Mai made her way over to him, patting her face with a towel. “Thank you, Chikao-kun, I really appreciate you staying after to help me pick something out.”

“It’s no problem.” He smiled up at her from the bench, then said in one long breath, “We’re friends, and this is good practice for me since you guys are just gonna end up handing me the sheet music at the audition to read for the first time right then and there.”

Mai stared at his _everything is totally fine_ smile for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

He laughed and Mai found that she rather liked the sound. “Well, at least you’re letting me practice with you. Now I can sleep soundly at night knowing I’ll be able to play at least _one_ piece perfectly.”

Mai smiled, and she noticed she was doing that a lot lately.  Since she had met him, Chikao had never once stopped making her smile in a way she hadn’t experienced before. She liked being with him.

“Hey,” Mai looked up from her musings to the pianist, who was now sporting a hopeful gaze. “Let’s exchange mail addresses.”

Mai blinked at him in surprise, but then her face morphed into kind smile. “Ok!”

_Maybe he likes being with me too._

* * *

Just before lunch the next day, Chikao sent her a text.

_Hey, let’s eat together! I have a couple things I want to ask you about the music you gave me. ^^_

_Sure, no problem, where?_

After making these plans, Mai apologized to Keiko and Michiru. They waved her off with a laugh saying that they had more than enough chances to eat lunch together. Mai turned to leave, and suddenly realized she was following Naru out on his usual lunch disappearance.

“How come you always leave the class for lunch?” She asked curiously as they walked down the hall together. Students mulled through the halls, some coming back from the cafeteria, others moving in groups of friends.

“I go to the clubroom.” He said. “You should come too. We could squeeze in more practice during lunch.”

Mai grimaced. “No way, I get enough of you at the start and end of my day, jeez.”

Naru gave her a deadpanned glare before turning left sharply down the hallway without saying goodbye. Mai gaped at him for a moment before huffing, and she stuck her tongue out at his back.

_Stupid Naru._

* * *

On the school’s rooftop, Chikao and Mai sat next to each other bent over an open book of sheet music.

“So for this part right here, you always do that thing where you kick your foot over your head and it works with the music,” Mai laughed internally at his description. “So I was thinking we could emphasize it a little more.”

Mai nodded her head. “Yeah, that would be great.”

“Also, I want to go over the tempo changes in the music next time we practice together because they are a little sporadic.”

Mai nodded her head. “Yeah we need to be in sync there otherwise it won’t work at all.”

And so, like this, the next month flew by. The students switched to their winter uniforms on October 1st, when the temperature began to drop, and soon enough the entire school was busy preparing for the cultural festival. Like many other Japanese high schools, this one would be holding its festival on the weekend of November 3rd, known as Culture Day in Japan. Therefore, they had a just a little over a month before show time.

Mai spent several days running up and down between the ballet studio hall and the clubroom. Between her practices with Chikao and Naru, she had a ton on her plate. She wasn’t sure if she could participate in whatever her class was planning, but since most classes that had a big proportion of performing students chose to do something small-scale, she was hoping for the best.

Mai slumped down in her seat in the clubroom, John to her left and Yasuhara across from her. Masako’s seat was empty, again. Memories of their little showdown flitted through her mind, but she knew that Masako had a strong character and had probably already recovered. She was probably just busy. She just hoped Masako wouldn’t still hate her when they next met.

Mai heaved a great sigh in the quiet of the clubroom – Yasuhara had “outlawed” practice today in favor of taking a break much to Naru’s chagrin - and let her head fall onto the table with a heavy thunk.

“Mai-chan?!” John cried out in concern.

Yasuhara let his head fall limply. “Me too, Mai-dono.”

The sound of a page turning filled the silence. “You’ll lose the only two brain cells you have left if you abuse yourself, Mai.” Naru commented from his seat at the window.

Mai huffed, her cheeks puffing on the flat surface of the table as much as they could. “Yasuhara-dono.”

“Yes, Mai-dono?”

“Could you please tell that rude workaholic of a slave-driver to leave me alone?”

“Unfortunately, Mai-dono, even I cannot assist you in the grand quest to eliminate Naru-dono’s devilry.”

A grunt. “Then can you control time?”

“Perhaps.”

“Great, then I want the cultural festival to be done with already.”

“Impossible. The repercussions such an action would have on the space-time continuum would be disastrous.”

“Don’t be stingy!” Mai whined. “Ah, mou!” She sat up suddenly with a slam of her palms on the desk. “My feet hurt! My hands hurt! My head hurts! I want to sleep! I want to take a long bath! I want to eat a hamburger for once!” Faux tears of sorrow welled up in her eyes. “This is the most stressful cultural festival of my entire life.” Mai crossed her arms and looked away with a huff from her failure of a friend named Yasuhara.

“There, there.” John replied kindly. “This is your first cultural festival at this school. Ya have to work on your piece with Kazuya for the concur, and ya have your own performance to worry about. Plus, we all know you’re strict on yourself about your practice times and diet.” Mai turned her head to face him with tears of gratefulness. “It’s no wonder you’re stressed and want to cut loose a little.”

“John-dono…” Mai whimpered. “You’re a good man.”

Yasuhara chuckled at the pair of them.

After a moment, Mai relaxed and leaned back in her chair to look up at the ceiling for once. “I have an ‘everything in moderation’ attitude towards my diet in general, but when we get close to auditions like this, I can’t bring myself to eat anything big like a hamburger or cake until afterwards. Though I guess sometimes I go overboard with dinner when I’m tired…”

“Most girls wouldn’t reveal things like that so easily.” Yasuhara rested his chin in his head as Mai rolled her eyes at him.

“Auditions? Are y’all putting on a show?” John asked as Mai straightened up.

“No, not anything scripted, but more like a showcase.” Mai said. “Our auditions are next week. Sensei picks out a few groups and even fewer soloists to display different talents and skill levels. Getting chosen for those things as a soloist is a pretty big deal, but the group work is probably a lot more fun.” She explained. “We’re free to pick whatever we want, after all.”

“’Probably?’” Naru echoed, not looking up from his book.

“Huh?”

“You said the students that were in groups were probably having more fun.”

Mai flushed a bit pink at this. “Well, yeah, I guess so. I wouldn’t know – I’m auditioning for a solo this time.”

At this, John and Yasuhara excitedly praised Mai and even ruffled her hair. They cheered her on and gave her their best wishes. Through this, Mai spotted the clever little smile on the corner of Naru’s lips and huffed.

She pouted. “You didn’t have to make me say it, jeez.”

“It’s because Mai-chan never talks about herself, but instead describes what the studio is doing as a whole.”

“Naru-chan doesn’t talk about himself either, so that’s rich.” She scoffed in reply.

“Oh, speaking of that,” John spoke up. “We didn’t even find out that ya were a ballerina until Matsuzaki-sensei said it.”

Mai raised her brows. “That was only because she came in right after my self-introduction. I’m sure it would have come out some time later.”

Yasuhara laughed at this. “Most kids include their concentrations in their introductions, but since you were new at the time, I’ll let it go.”

The brunette shook her head. “Don’t pick on me, pick on Naru! And hey, none of you guys have told me much about yourselves either!”

Yasuhara put a hand to his chin at this. “You have a point. Well, to be fair, it’s been so busy around here that I can’t think of a single time like this where we could just sit all together and talk.”

The look in his eyes shifted to something a little more serious and thoughtful.

“It seems… we’re having a little trouble communicating with things so hectic.”

Mai stilled at the sudden shift in mood and thought carefully about her past interactions with the club. Her fight with Masako, her meeting with Ayako, and the short time that had passed since then filled with practices in this room or in the auditorium... She suddenly felt guilty for causing so much trouble during such a busy time.

Through the quiet, Mai looked up with a hopeful face. “Umm, does anyone else in here like tea?”

Yasuhara cocked a brow at her. “I like green tea just as much as the next Japanese person, Mai-chan, yes.”

John looked at her with curious blue eyes. “Why are ya asking?”

Mai flushed a bit in her nervousness, and opened her mouth to speak, but the sound wouldn’t come out. She struggled for a moment longer.

A sigh, and then…

“It seems Mai wants to start bringing tea to the clubroom to make up for her past monster rampage and address the apparent communication issue.” Naru answered for her.

At this, heat welled up in Mai’s cheeks, crawling up her neck and burning her ears. She ducked her head down and stared at the table.

“T-That might be it…” She trailed off.

_How did he know that?_

“It was written all over your face.”

“I didn’t even ask out loud that time!” Mai shrieked, the red darkening into a dangerous hue.

“Kazuya, don’t tease her that much or her face will turn purple.” John said worriedly.

“T-Tease?!” Mai stood quickly, seat clattering behind her.

A bout of silence ensued as the members stared at each other.

Then suddenly, full-blown laughter from Yasu triggered laughter from John as well. Mai plopped back down into her chair with a pout, but their laughter sounded good and their cheerfulness was contagious, so she couldn’t help it.

“Pffft!” Mai put a hand to her mouth.

_Who cares if we don’t know anything yet? We have plenty of time…_

* * *

“Taniyama Mai.” Matsumoto-sensei read out in a clipped tone. She held the list of students auditioning for the cultural festival’s showcase in her hands.

Mai let out a deep breath and steeled herself.

“Yes.”

She stood from her crouched position in the hallway outside the studio’s double doors, her heart fluttering in her chest. The hall was filled with other students as well, crouched like she was, anxiously awaiting their turns.

Matsumoto-sensei held the doors open for her and Mai swept past her with a grateful nod. There was no one else inside but Chikao, who was seated at the piano in the farthest corner from her. In the well-lit, rectangular room, nothing was out of place except for a plastic standup table filled with papers and pens and a single, foldable chair. Matsumoto-sensei sat there, her back to the floor-to-ceiling mirrors and the barre, watching her with an expectant gaze.

Mai quickly passed over the sheet music for her part to Chikao, who smiled encouragingly at her and even shot her a thumbs up sign. She smiled at this, feeling her chest warm alongside her heart’s nervous fluttering.

The brunette quickly made her way back to the center of the floor, just a few meters away from Matsumoto-sensei’s watchful gaze.

Mai bowed. “My name is Taniyama Mai and I will be performing a variation on Aspicia’s dance in Act II of _The Pharaoh’s Daughter._ ”

Matsumoto-sensei nodded once with an approving hum.

The brunette took a steading breath, quelling the fluttering in her chest to something a little more tolerable. _This piece is fun, Mai, so dance like it._ She smiled to herself as she took her starting position, tilting her head towards Chikao. With a nod in his direction, the music began. **(1)**

Mai’s body automatically moved. The joyful music of the piano excited her, and she thought carefully about Aspicia’s character. She was an enchanting young girl who had captured the heart of an English lord, but it was all in a dream.

Lord John Bull, the main character, takes shelter in a pyramid from a sandstorm with his servant and the guide, and they relax by smoking. The opium trip leads Bull to dream about the girl who rests in peace in the pyramid, the Pharaoh’s daughter, Aspicia. Bull transforms to an Egyptian named Ta-Hor, who saves Aspicia from a lion in his trip to the past. The fall in love, but Aspicia is engaged to the Nubian King, so they run away together. However, when they are caught and Ta-Hor is sentenced to death by a cobra bite, Aspicia says that she will die alongside him, and reaches out to the snake. Frightened, the Pharaoh has her pull back and grants her permission to marry Ta-Hor.

Then they celebrate, and the dream ends.

This is what Mai must express. She and the love of her life have been through trial after trial, and now they’ve won – she can marry him. This was her chance to show him how happy and beautiful she was. They can be happy together, freely, for the rest of their lives.

Her heart swelled with glee.

Mai’s smile grew larger, and she moved through the room with a sense of building excitement. It climaxed into a series of spins that moved in a large circle until she was facing Matsumoto-sensei again. She grinned and set one foot behind her, her arms out in presentation. With a flick of her palms up to the ceiling, the music ended.

Matsumoto-sensei and Chikao applauded her for a moment and Mai bowed deeply.

“Well done, thank you, Taniyama-san.”

“Thank _you,_ sensei.”

She shot a thumbs up back to Chikao as she collect her sheets and left the room with one last bow.

Michiru and Keiko were waiting for her in the dressing room, and together, the three girls talked and talked until they couldn’t feel the adrenaline of performing anymore.

And later, when the sky had turned a golden orange color, Mai smiled down at a certain text.

_You did wonderfully, Mai-chan! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)_

_No,_ we _did!_  She sent back.

* * *

Matsumoto-sensei sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her tense shoulders relaxed slightly as the last student left the room. Auditions were over.

Takigawa Chikao stood from the piano, clicking his phone shut and tucking it into his pocket with a cheerful smile. Matsumoto-sensei looked over to him and he bowed.

“You did well, Takigawa-san.”

“Thank you, sensei. It was my pleasure.” He replied respectfully.

“Did you practice?”

Chikao flinched. As pianists were often ill-treated and ignored until they were needed, very few of the ballet students had approached him to practice. Taniyama Mai had been the most serious about and persistent with her music.

“With a few students who approached me, yes.” He answered. “Taniyama Mai-san was particularly invested in the dynamic between the accompaniment and the performer, so I met with her the most.” Chikao thought for a moment before going on. “I think her involvement with the Strings Club as of late has really influenced her appreciation for the instruments that help her perform.”

Matsumoto-sensei’s brows rose. “The Strings Club?”

Chikao nodded. “I’m not sure about the specifics, but it’s a hot topic among the students that she is accompanying Shibuya Kazuya for the autumn and winter concurs.”

Understanding broke across the teacher’s face like daybreak, but the underlying surprise was still prevalent. “Ah, so as an accompanist herself she…”

“Yes.”

“I see.”

Matsumoto-sensei looked down at the list of students that had auditioned. A select few were circled, and amongst those circled names, even fewer were starred.

She found the name _Taniyama Mai_ , already circled, and starred it.

* * *

The next day, as soon as school was finished, the list of students who had passed auditions and would perform at the ballet showcase would be posted outside of the studio’s doors. As it was Friday, and therefore not a day when concentrations met, the eager students would only be allowed to take a peek at the list before the disciplinary committee members yelled at them.

Michiru, Keiko, and Mai were currently doing their best not to look as bored and anxious as they felt. The history teacher was lecturing on the countries of the world that had constitutional monarchies. Mai, not interested in history, felt mindboggling boredom overtake her as her gaze travelled from her open notebook (with very few notes) to the window on her left.

She wondered briefly if counting the number of branches on every tree she could see outside would make time pass any faster. The classes felt so long when a few minutes weren’t being cut from each one to create time for concentrations.

Mai frowned and tapped the end of her pencil on her desk to the rhythm of Aspicia’s variation, mulling over her audition.

She had worked hard. Her schedule had been strictly regulated – sleep, breaks, practices, shower times, and so on. She wanted to be in tip top shape, well rested and well hydrated, before her audition, going as far as to cut out Naru’s practices the two nights prior to the destined day (much to _his_ chagrin).

The brunette had efficiently used the time to practice her dance instead, replaying the music for Aspicia’s variation on her old radio over and over. She was sure her neighbors were as sick of it as she, but they _had_ to have seen it all coming with all the students in that apartment complex.

“Taniyama-san.”

The kind voice of the history teacher broke her out of her reverie. Mai flushed a dark crimson and stood up, seat clattering behind her. The class watched her with amused gazes, and she wondered briefly if she had been drooling or something.

“Y-Yes!”

The teacher was smiling at her, but the smile was strained. “That sounds like a wonderful tune, but I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to please refrain from humming during class.”

Mai’s eyes couldn’t have bulged out of her head farther. She turned about five shades of red darker and gaped. “H-Humming?!”

The class laughed briefly. Keiko and Michiru both blushed, feeling secondhand embarrassment for their friend, and slid further into their seats.

“Yes, though I’m sure you weren’t doing it on purpose,” _going by your reaction,_ the teacher thought to herself, “So I won’t punish you this time. Please pay attention, Taniyama-san, because this information will be on the term exam.” She said, knowing that Mai was not a troublesome child by now.

Mai bowed quickly. “Yes, I’m so sorry, sensei, thank you so much!”

The brunette quickly took her seat again, cheeks flaming.

Needless to say, when she was sitting ramrod straight and paying attention and taking detailed notes, like a diligent student, she found that time passed rather quickly.

* * *

Keiko and Mai broke through the front line of students gathered around the studio’s double doors, the weaker willed Michiru lost in the sea. They both snapped their heads up to the posted names after catching themselves from falling, eyes frantically searching for what they hoped was there.

“Ah.” She and Keiko let out in unison.

They looked at each other with wide eyes.

The pigtailed girl screeched in excitement and jumped Mai, throwing her arms around her neck. “WE DID IT!!”

Shocked, Mai put a hand to her friend’s arm and stood supporting her weight. She listened for a moment to Keiko’s excited babble before a feeling of warmth and relief washed over her entire body.

A small, genuine smile of pride and happiness spread over her lips.

“We did it.” She whispered softly, hugging her friend back.

* * *

Later that night found Mai in the middle of going overboard for dinner, because she was tired.

She was also in the middle of turning over her omurice in the frying pan when a knock sounded on her apartment door. The egg was a perfect yellow color, and the smell of fried rice dressed in ketchup filled the air.

Struggling, Mai called out, “It’s open, Naru-chan!”

The door clicked open and Naru walked in, regal as usual and too high and mighty to excuse himself. He stared openly at Mai’s figure as she wrestled with the frying pan to turn her omelet over onto a plate.

“What are you doing?”

Triumphant, Mai set down the pan and turned off the flame, putting her hands on her hips. “Omurice, of course!”

Naru narrowed his eyes. “Omurice?”

Mai sighed. “Ah yes, of course the refined and elegant Shibuya Kazuya-sama would never know of this commoner’s food.” She shook her head in dismay.

“I thought you said you couldn’t bring yourself to eat such things before auditions?”

“Shut up!” Mai pointed a wooden spatula at him. “I’m tired!” She then crossed her arms, looking away from him. “Auditions finished two nights ago, that’s why I left the door open, jeez.”

 _She should have opened the door last night too if auditions had finished that afternoon._ He thought sarcastically to himself. But then he thought back to Mai’s easy admittance of her fatigue as of late, and held his tongue.

Naru stood in the space between her kitchen and living room as Mai came around and set her plate of omurice on her dining table, just a few steps in front of him. It was small, wooden, but not old or new, and Mai somehow looked very natural like this, looking up at him and setting a plate of food down.

Something in his stomach twisted at the thought.

“Did you eat already?” Mai asked, pulling Naru from his thoughts.

Still dumbfounded, he answered honestly, “No, Lin fell asleep…”

Mai nodded. “That’s fine, he just recovered from those injuries after all.” Then she was moving back into the kitchen. “Is there anything you can’t eat?” She called from within. Through the little cut-out “window” in the wall that _should have_ blocked her from his view, he could see her lighting the stove again, her back to him.

“Just meat.” He answered, briefly wondering why she was asking.

“Ehhh, so you’re a vegetarian? How unexpected.” But then Mai came out of the kitchen a moment later with the usual yellow-colored pot and tea set, cutting off his train of thought. “Here.” Gently setting the cup and saucer down with a clink, Mai said, “Drink this for now.”

“For now?”

“Yes.”

Mai didn’t completely answer his question, as she was originally a quieter person when she wasn’t fighting someone or apologizing or embarrassed, but as Naru was such a person himself, he didn’t mind.

The smell of frying ketchup soon filled the air. Naru sniffed and realized it ruined the smell of his tea, but as he slowly came to understand what Mai was doing, he kept his mouth shut.

He w _as_ hungry after all.

Said brunette was setting another plate down on the table a few minutes later, this time in front of him. “You should eat.” She said, an embarrassed bridge of pink resting over her nose. “Then we’ll practice as much as you want.”

_To make up for not letting you in last night._

Naru heard the unsaid words and watched as she moved to sit in a seat across from him where the earlier plate already rested. Mai said her thanks and picked up her chopsticks, stealing glances from under her lashes at him.

“It couldn’t be helped this time, since Lin-san fell asleep…” She muttered lowly.

The boy looked down at his plate. It was arranged as though done a thousand times. A pale yellow omelet, perfectly cooked so as to not have any browned marks from the frying pan. Over it was a bridge of ketchup. It warm, he could still see the steam rising over the dish.

“Go on, it’ll get cold if you keep staring at it like it suddenly grew horns.” Mai grumbled.

_Even though yours is probably already cold by now._

Naru cocked a brow at her. “Oh, I didn’t even consider the possibility that it would catch your monster virus, Mai.”

“Hah?!” The brunette fixed him with an angry glare. “Oh, I see, so that’s how you’re gonna be? Talk about biting the hand that feeds you!”

As she yelled, Naru picked up his chopsticks and split the soft egg surface, revealing the sunset red rice and vegetable bits within. He took a bite.

_Oh, it’s good._

“Hmph, of course it is, I made it after all.”

Naru’s head snapped up, “I didn’t say anything.”

Mai gave him an obnoxious smirk and lowered her voice, “’It was written all over your face,’ Naru-chan.”

Naru narrowed his eyes at her, his gaze sharpening. “Imitation is the greatest form of flattery, Mai-chan.”

As the volcano known as Mai blew its top, Naru shamelessly kept eating. Realizing she wasn’t being paid any attention, Mai huffed and angrily stabbed at her omurice while grumbling insults that are better left undescribed.

Her red face and her hair, they were just so interesting. But her eyes, usually so dull and clouded, were suddenly clear and alight with life, and that was the most interesting thing of all, Naru decided.

“Such an ungrateful brat, this is why boys these days are just-“

“As I thought, Mai looks best when she’s angry or embarrassed.” Naru said suddenly, almost thoughtlessly.

Mai froze, her chopsticks in the air and halfway to her mouth. “Wha- What?” Her voice cracked, suddenly dry.

Naru watched with mild fascination as her blush returned full force. _Who else but her could have such honest reactions?_  It filled her face and darkened as she stared at him with wide eyes.

The boy looked down at his now empty plate and ate his last piece. With her here and all of this so naturally, her face and the way his stomach twisted and a small pain blossomed in his chest…

_For now, I think I should…_

He looked up at her again.

A moment passed, and then Mai was gaping openly at him, nearly trembling. Her face exploded in red, and her eyes were shining, and his chest was tightening again and-

 _This might be bad…_ a small voice said in the back of his mind.

Naru was smiling. Genuinely, sincerely, softly, kindly.

He laughed a little laugh that she had never heard from him before now.

“You look like ketchup, Mai.”

* * *

**(1) For those of you interested, the youtube link for Mai’s dance is here:[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d76HCGg3yFc](https://www)**

**Hoho~ Buckle in because next chapter will get _real._**

**I’ve always wanted Naru to fall in love first. And I think a part of him did, he was just slow to realize it.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Leave me more? *puppy dog eyes***

**~Mikazuki Nika**

* * *

A phone was ringing.

“Hello?”

“Good evening. I have looked into _that_ information you asked of me.”

“Oh?”

“According to both the school’s records and the registry, Sakurai Kaori is indeed the mother of Taniyama Mai. Sakurai appears to have been the maiden name.”

A girl with twin braids and thick dark glasses smiled to herself wickedly. “I see.”


	6. The Sixth Color: Paper White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah, Chikao learns some really important things.  
> WAS THAT A HUG???  
> Strings Club madness  
> ...Mom?  
> Lin vs Mai  
> Mai's breakdown  
> Defiant Naru  
> WAS THAT COMFORT??  
> What the hell is this little white paper in my shoe locker?

**The Sixth Color: Paper White**

* * *

******Normal POV**

“And then, we came back home and Coco had chewed right through the pillow on the couch!”

Mai gasped at this. “No way!”

“Yes!” Chikao slapped a hand to his knee, laughing fully. “It’s so funny now that I think about it, but it wasn’t back when we had to pick up the fluff all over the living room. Gosh, Coco was really troublesome back then…”

The brunette smiled. “Puppies sound harder than I thought they would be.”

Chikao nodded sagely. “A lot of young people don’t understand this,” He began jokingly haughtily, “But pets are a major responsibility!”

Mai giggled. “Oh sheesh! Stop acting like you’re such an old man!”

Chikao threw his head back and laughed, and Mai watched the scene with admiration. This, here, was what she had been waiting for all this time. Him, the blue sky, the wind, laughter – talking about everything and yet nothing at the same time.

Mai looked down at her lunch with a small grin. She and Chikao had met up to work on her Aspicia variation again, but neither were quite in the mood to work, and at this point, the music was probably as polished as it would get. Instead, they sat and talked and ate, sheet music forgotten to the side as they laughed.

“So what about now?”

“Hmm?”

Mai fixed her question. “Is it easier to take care of Coco-kun now?”

Understanding flashed across Chikao’s face. He finished chewing his egg roll and nodded his head. “Oh yeah, for sure. I mean, he’s trained properly now.” A thoughtful look. “Actually, my little sister has been taking care of him nowadays.”

The ballerina’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, a little sister? I didn’t know you had one.”

Chikao grinned. “Yeah, it’s just me and her.” He winked at her. “And Coco.”

Mai blushed pink but laughed anyway. “Does she go here?”

“Oh no, she’s still in middle school. The reason why she’s always taking care of Coco is because I’m busy with studying or concentrations most of the time.”

Mai nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I know what you mean. This school really knows how to keep you busy.”

They fell into comfortable silence for a moment. The sound of chatter and laughter added to the everyday backdrop of the school. Mai noticed that a lot more people were outside, busily running errands and the like, than usual. It was probably because the cultural festival was coming up quicker than they had all thought.

“What about you, Mai?”

“Hmm?”

Chikao smiled at her response, as it was the same as his own. “Do you have any siblings or pets?”

Mai shook her head. “Ah, no, not really.” She answered. Chikao noticed the slight sag of her shoulders, and the way light faded from her eyes. Mai’s eyes were always, for lack of a better word, dead. Even when she smiled. Recently, Chikao had noticed, light began to creep back into the chestnut brown pools of darkness. The memory of her glassy eyes and painted smile back when she had danced to his music for the first time, for the Doll Dance from _Coppélia_ , flashed unbidden through his mind.

He shivered.

“My mom didn’t really go for it, I guess. She liked pets too, well enough, but we never got one.”

“So you’re an only child?” He asked, briefly wondering if he had said something wrong. As the seconds ticked by, Mai seemed to withdraw further and further into herself. It was strange to him. He knew Mai was generally a quiet girl, but the right questions usually got her talking and she was cheerful enough overall, albeit the dead gaze.

“Yeah.” She said, finally looking at him. Her smile was strained.

 _That was probably not the right question, then._ Chikao concluded mentally. But he couldn't help the questions that blurted out of his lips. Her gaze seemed to pull everything out of him.

“Is something wrong, Mai?” He asked carefully, his tone a little gentler. “I don’t mean to pry into your family affairs, but you seemed a little sad right there. Did you actually want another sibling that badly?”

Mai’s eyes widened as she looked at him, but then she laughed and waved him off. “No, no! I wasn’t particularly pushy about having a sibling. My mom was a dancer too, and when I was little, I thought she would want to return to ballet.”

“Ooohhh.”

“Yeah.” Mai ate another piece of her lunch, eyes wandering back to the scenery. “But she never did. Go back, I mean.” Her eyes were a little dark, a little pained, and a little thoughtful. “I didn’t at the time, because I was little when my dad died, but I understand now.”

Shock overcame Chikao as everything clicked into place. “Oh no, I’m so sorry!”

Mai waved it off. “It’s fine, it’s fine.” She chuckled a bit. “It happened so long ago that I don’t even remember the pain anymore.” She lied.

_“Okaa-san, when’s Otou-san coming back?”_

_“Shh…” Her mother pet her hair as they sat in an unfamiliar room. Everyone was wearing black, and some people were crying for some reason. Mai hugged her mother’s knees, burying her face into them as she lay down. “Tou-san went somewhere far, far away.”_

_“But when will he come back?” Mai mumbled into her mother’s black skirt, feeling the edges of frustration. No one was telling her anything. They just looked at her sadly and hugged her and told her everything was going to be ok._

_“Everything’s going to be fine, Mai, shhh…”_

_They were quiet and Mai felt drowsiness overtake her. For once, the darkness and the unknown were terrifying._

_“Okaa-saaaan…” She breathed, her eyes shut. “When’s Otou-san…”_

_She fell into restless sleep._

“Still…” Chikao said guiltily, pulling her out of the memory with a start. “I made you remember something unpleasant.”

Mai plastered a smile onto her face. “You don’t have to worry about it all, Chikao-kun. I’m okay now.”

And it was true, in a way. She had long learned to live with the hole in her life that was her father’s absence. But remembering her father meant remembering her mother, and she hasn’t quite learned how to live around _two_ holes just yet.

“To tell you the truth,” Mai didn’t dare look up from her bento box, as she suddenly realized she had become detached from her own mouth. _No, wait-!_ “My mom passed away just recently too, so I really suck at talking about either one of them…”

There was a beat of silence, and Mai screwed her eyes shut, mentally berating herself.

_Why?!_

“What?” Chikao stared at her, throat tight.

Mai snapped out of it and turned her gaze away from her lunch. She gave an awkward smile. “Yeah…”

“I…” Chikao swallowed thickly, then tried again. “Mai… you’re an orphan?”

The brunette nodded, staring out at the track and field below them. “I came to this school…” She sighed, collecting herself. _I might as well go all the way now. Besides, this is Chikao we’re talking about here..._ “Because it’s where my mom danced. I wanted… still want, to be like her.”

Chikao watched her carefully. Mai finally looked up and managed a smile that was a little more genuine. Chikao’s usually bright and chipper violet eyes were dampened, and the natural pink blush that was usually lining had disappeared. Mai felt guilty for making him this way, but held his gaze. He searched her for something, before gently grabbing her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Mai.”

The brunette couldn’t find her voice. A stone had swelled up to rest in her throat, and it hurt to swallow. Her throat and eyes burned.

“I’m okay.” She whispered.

He heard the tremor in her voice. “You are.” He agreed. “I know you are.”

* * *

 The bell signaling the end of lunch break sounded. Still melancholy, the pair of friends didn’t move yet, watching the students in the field below their place on the rooftop start filing into the building.

They rose after quietly packing up their bento boxes. Chikao picked up his book of sheet music, its pastel green color seemed sadder somehow, and tucked it under his arm.

Mai held the sleeve of his winter uniform.

When they made it into the door of the building and stepped onto the landing of the staircase that would take them back to class, she finally spoke. “Chikao-kun.”

“Hmm?”

Their voices were soft.

“I’m glad you were there for me.” She whispered. “I’m glad I had someone to talk to about all this.”

Chikao realized, with a start, that this petite little girl had been carrying her burdens all alone. A dark and empty apartment flashed through his mind. Silent nights. A single toothbrush in the bathroom. Only one pair of shoes by the front door. No one to call out “I’m leaving!” or “I’m home!” to.

A single girl, all alone in an empty apartment. Surrounded by all of Japan, yet still alone.

Heart squeezing painfully in his chest, Takigawa Chikao pulled Taniyama Mai in for an embrace.

“I’ll always be there to listen, Mai.”

Mai’s heart raced in her chest. Her breath left her as her senses were suddenly overloaded with the smell of fabric and lunch, and some minty undertone she thought must belong to Chikao himself.

She briefly wondered if she shampooed her hair last night.

“Thank you.” She said as he pulled away, looking into her eyes with something akin to determination.

 _My face is probably a mess._ Mai thought, which only fueled the heat in her cheeks more.

Chikao laughed lightly at her. “You’re so cute, Mai.”

The brunette ducked her head down, blushing even more.

* * *

 Mai couldn’t calm her thoughts or her heart up through club. Her hands prepared tea for the club members even as her mind replayed lunch.

_“I’ll always be there to listen, Mai.”_

_“You’re so cute, Mai.”_

The brunette flushed a brilliant red and nearly collapsed onto her knees.

 _Calm down, Mai. It was just Chikao-kun._ She scolded herself, placing her palms on the table and taking a moment to collect her thoughts. _Today’s club. I need to focus or Naru will keep me here overtime._

“I’m glad you understand.”

Mai screamed, but it died down almost as soon as it started. “Naru!”

She whirled around to face him in a fit of anger. “Don’t _do_ that!”

He smirked at her and reached out. Mai pressed back against the table and stared as his hand came closer, and then moved to her hip.

_Naru smiled, genuinely, to her._

_“You look like ketchup, Mai.”_

The brunette’s face exploded into red again and she squeezed her eyes shut, her grip on the table’s edge behind her trembling.

Naru reached around her and took a cup of tea for himself. He had been watching her face, and his smirk broadened in understanding.

“Unholy thoughts, Mai?”

Flustered at being caught, the petite girl scrambled for an excuse. “A-Anyone would misunderstand if you suddenly reach out like that!”

Naru tilted his head in a way she _knew_ that _he_ knew was handsome. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. “Not denying it, then? How bold.”

Mai stomped her foot in anger childishly, and Naru internally laughed at her for it. It was the first time he was seeing such a thing from her.

_She really is a child._

The door to the clubroom suddenly slid open. Yasuhara came in with languid strides. “Good afternoon, dear Naru-chan, Mai-chan. I see you two are first to arrive and first to argue today.”

Mai pointed an accusatory finger at the handsome violinist. “He started it!”

Naru shrugged nonchalantly. “If you weren’t so busy daydreaming about this ‘Chikao’ character, then you wouldn’t have been so startled. I _did_ call out to you first.”

Yasuhara’s interest was piqued at the sound of the familiar name. “Oho, Takigawa Chikao-kun, I presume?” His glasses glinted. “The one you’ve been eating lunch with all the time these days?”

Mai flushed lightly and angrily set down the teacups for the incoming members with a noisy clink. “I wasn’t _daydreaming_ about him, but yes, that’s the one.” She sent a confused look to her senpai. “How did you find out about _that?”_

Yasuhara adjusted his glasses with an air of cleverness. “I have my sources.” He answered mysteriously.

Mai only looked creeped out. “Right…” She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Anyway, we’re only doing that to go over the music for my solo.”

John slid the door to the room open and called out a greeting, the recently revived Masako at his side. She had been coming to club as of last week, but she had yet to speak to Mai. Said brunette prepared tea for her anyway.

“What solo are y’all talking about again?” The blond asked as he sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

“Mai’s.” Yasuhara answered. Then slyly said, “She was just telling us about her blooming romance with musician Takigawa Chikao, and their rendezvous on the rooftop during lunch.”

“Hey!” Mai shouted, red faced. “I’m telling you, it’s not like that!”

John laughed lightheartedly at the groups antics, exchanging smiles with Yasuhara.

“He’s just the accompanist.” Mai grumbled, crossing her arms. “We meet at lunch to discuss my music a little more before hashing it out at rehearsals.”

“The accompanist of an accompanist.” Yasuhara nodded sagely. Then, with a lovey-dovey dopey starry-eyed face said, “You’re _perfect_ for each other, Mai!”

John coughed lightly as Yasuhara batted his lashes at the younger girl. “So I’m guessing ya got that solo ya auditioned for?”

Mai blinked. “Oh yeah, I did.” She smiled lightly. “It was tough, I thought I was a goner when I walked in, but thankfully Chikao-kun and I have practiced it a lot.”

“There she goes again with _Chikao-kun._ ” Yasuhara sang.

The brunette threw a punch in his direction, which the elder skillfully dodged with an awkward laugh.

“Congrats Mai, I knew ya could do it.” John said sincerely.

Mai took this chance to step away from her sly senpai towards the nicer senpai. She settled into her usual seat, next to John. “Thank you, John. I really appreciate it.” She said kindly.

Yasuhara slipped into his seat across from her, and for a moment, she thought he was going to say something else smart-mouthed. Instead, he surprisingly said, “Then I guess today we’re taking Mai-chan out to eat that hamburger she was complaining about.”

The brunette was dumbstruck. “I…”

Masako huffed into her teacup. “I don’t know why any of you are losing yourselves over this. If _Mai_ could get this solo, then I’m sure a trained monkey could as well.”

“Hah?!” Mai slammed her hands onto the table, glaring. “You haven’t spoken to me _once_ since you got back and all of a sudden, not only did you insult me, you’re keeping up the whole ‘I-won’t-call-Mai-by-her-last-name’ act!”

“My, such a loud and obnoxious girl. As if I could ever have enough respect for you to call you by your last name, let alone use honorifics.” The raven haired girl sniffed, fixing a calm gaze on the other girl. “I don’t even know what kind of a brainless idiot forgets that _she_ dropped honorifics _first!”_

“Loud and obnoxious?! Brainless?!” Mai echoed. “I think loud and obnoxious is better than bitter and cowardly! I wonder, did you sit at home and make a straw effigy doll of me to curse while you were away, _Masako?”_

A low whistle interrupted their argument. “Wow, a cat fight.” Takigawa Hoshou said as he entered the room.

“Hoshou-kun~!” Yasuhara outstretched his arms towards the teacher, who immediately flinched away.

“Gross, Shounen!”

“Kami above, you guys are so noisy!” Matsuzaki Ayako said as she stepped in behind Takigawa.

Mai rose and turned to the tea station on the other table along the wall behind her. She immediately began making two other servings of tea as John got up to grab two more foldable chairs from the storage closet at the wall opposite from her. He set them at the foot and the head of the table, and the adults took their seats.

“Masako started it.” Mai grumbled as she set down a cup in front of Ayako, who was at the foot of the table, and then walked over to Takigawa at the head of the table.

“I seem to recall you saying the same thing about the argument you were having with Naru-chan when I walked in today.” Yasuhara laughed good-naturedly.

“It’s not my fault everyone’s picking fights with me today.” Mai muttered as she slumped back into her seat. She chugged the rest of her tea down in a very unladylike manner and angrily sat back.

“Vulgar woman.” Masako scoffed.

“Spoiled brat!” Mai retorted, glaring.

“Now, now…” John laughed nervously. “Let’s calm down and talk civilly, okay?”

“Hmph!” The girls crossed their arms and looked away from each other in clear dismissal.

When the girls were calmer, John spoke again, smiling amicably at the advisors. “We were just congratulating Mai on her ballet solo for the cultural festival.”

“Oh, so this suicidal girl is actually talented?” Ayako sipped on her tea daintily.

“Ayako!”

“What?” She shrugged. “I’m just telling the truth. You’ve been coming to your appointments properly at least, but I’ve never met a dancer who doesn’t go looking for her masseuse.”

“Jeez, that was months ago now, can’t you just let it go?”

Ayako sipped her tea again silently.

Mai shook her head with a sigh. “If you guys are so doubtful of my abilities, you could just come and see for yourself.”

Masako rolled her eyes. “What? Not going to give us your famous one-liner?”

“Huh?”

 _“If you want something, show it on the stage.”_  Masako said in an obnoxious imitation of Mai back when they first met. “So dramatic.” She sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly.

“Oh?” A dark smirk rose on Mai’s features. “My, my, Masako, did my words have such a profound effect on you that you _went out of your way_ to memorize them?”

“I think anyone would be shocked, and would remember it, if a monkey suddenly opened its mouth and started speaking to you.”

“Why you-!”

“A-ny-way,” Yasuhara cut in. “We were just talking about how we were happy for Mai, that’s all.”

Takigawa-sensei smiled and knit his fingers together, setting his hands on the table. “Well, I think that cheering on for your other club members as they engage in different activities outside of club is a wonderful thing. We can do it as a bonding activity!”

The room suddenly erupted into various sounds of disappointment. Mai blinked incredulously at her clubmates, who had made the atmosphere of the room rather gloomy.

“Eh?”

Yasuhara’s gaze was hidden behind the light in his glasses, but he was frozen stiff with his folded hands holding his head up off the table, just at his mouth. Mai could see a cold sweat breaking out over his skin. She quickly looked to Masako, who sat next to him, and flinched at the dark gaze overshadowed by her bangs. The shadows made her face look almost blue, and Mai had the striking thought that she looked like a vengeful spirit. Ayako, at the foot of the table, had outright slumped down onto the desk, burying her head into the crook of her arm with a groan. And John, on Mai’s left, was turning an interesting shade of green, his usual cheerful smile replaced by something strained.

Mai looked over to Naru, and did a double take. “Ehh?!”

He had visibly paled white as a sheet, gaze frozen past his book to the floor of the clubroom.

Her attention was stolen away from the calm and stoic beauty to Yasuhara, who abruptly stood. The legs of his chair scratched across the floor.

Then, in the face of Takigawa-sensei’s radiant smile, he said, “Uhm, I think I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket so I’m just gonna step outside and take this call…”

He began to back away, but faster than Mai’s eyes could see, Takigawa-sensei’s arm whipped across the space between them and clamped over Yasuhara’s forearm. The brunette’s eyes widened in unison with Yasuhara’s own. Takigawa-sensei’s radiant smile blazed like the sun, and Yasuhara’s polite smile was like a dry plant, withering away in the heat.

“Come now, Shounen! You know phone calls aren’t an excuse to leave club meetings!” He said cheerfully.

John stood up as well, and Mai jumped a foot in the air at the sudden action. She was surprised to see her kind and somewhat innocent senpai hesitantly wrap an arm around his stomach and raise an apologetic hand.

“Uhm, I’m sorry y’all… but I’m feelin’ a lil’ under the weather so I’m just gonna go ahead ‘n’ leave first…” Mai watched in mild fascination and building horror as his already green complexion turned to a dangerous olive color.

It was Masako who snatched his hand out of the air, to Mai’s building shock, because she was sitting across him and she ordinarily wouldn’t have been able to reach that far, but it seemed that this was a situation that turned human physical capabilities into a joke.

Mai backed away from the table, chair and all, when she saw the small, creepy smile on Masako’s already ghostly face. “Well then, John, I suppose it’s a good thing we have a doctor in the room, right?”

Mai brought her arms to her chest, her hands in protective fists in front of her. “You guys are scaring me…”

The clubroom door suddenly slid open, and the room’s attention snapped to the figure of Naru, who had taken advantage of the disorder to sneakily slink around the table to the exit. But before he could take even one step out of the room, Takigawa-sensei was there grabbing him by the collar.

He dragged him inside. “Oh naive little Naru-chan… did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

“No!” Naru let out a short, anguished shout as he struggled against the teacher’s grasp and reached for the door.

When Mai caught a glimpse at the teacher’s still smiling face and the clear desperation on Naru’s own, she realized she’d had enough.

Mai stood and made a break for the window.

_We’re two floors up but I won’t die if I jump, right?!_

But Yasuhara caught her.

“Nooooo!!!!”

An ear-piercing scream resounded through the halls of the school, and the birds in the trees nearby took off in fright.

* * *

 “You guys were seriously losing it over _that?”_

Mai sighed in frustration as Takigawa-sensei held up a dark tee-shirt with a bright grin.

“ _You_ haven’t had to wear it.” Naru spat.

It was… _unique_. In it’s own way. Crudely drawn block characters spelled out “Strings Club!” over a terrible drawing of a typical strings quartet. A cello, a viola, and two violins. A viola was basically like a violin, but it was slightly bigger and had a pretty, lower sound. They looked like they were drawn by a preschooler.

“These are the tee-shirts we wear whenever we do bonding activities! I made them myself!” Takigawa-sensei gleefully stated.

Mai’s brows flew to her hairline. “Wow… sensei, that’s…”

“Amazing! I know!”

“Mmhmm!” Mai plastered on a smile.

Then the teacher’s expression shifted to something that was a cross between concern and excitement. “I’m gonna have to make another one for you though! Don’t worry, I don’t mind at all!”

“I can tell.” Mai nodded, subtly backing away. “But I won’t be able to wear one this time because I have my own costume to wear for the solo, right?”

“Hmm…”

Masako’s sly smile had Mai’s blood boiling. “Well, she can just wear it for the _whole_ day before her solo, and then again after.”

“That’s it!” Takigawa-sensei reached over and pat her twice on the back. “I always knew you were a good kid, Hara!”

“Yes, of course…”

Mai sneered at her suffering.

“But seriously, you guys had me terrified earlier. I thought something really bad was about to happen when Naru made a break for the door like that!” Mai put a hand to her chest to calm her heart.

“At least you have good instincts.” He muttered, now back in his chair by the window. “Something bad _did_ happen.”

Mai rolled her eyes.

Yasuhara slammed a large book onto the table, and Mai flinched. “What is that?”

He smiled gravely. “This, my dear friend, is the scrapbook of all of the Strings Club’s past adventures.” Then with a false smile in Takigawa-sensei’s direction. “And bonding activities.”

Mai leaned forward to take a closer look as Yasuhara turned the book so it was no longer upside down to her view. She stared in mild awe at the unfamiliar faces on the first page. The pictures were very clearly old and worn, but well taken care of.

“Wow, how old _are_ these?”

In the voice of a proud politician, Yasuhara said, “Our String Club has been active since some of the earliest days of this school’s foundings! It has always been a safe haven for orchestral instrument players who do not fit into the brass band program of our school, and has participated in various competitions like the concurs to win plenty of awards!”

Mai nodded. “That’s cool. As expected of our president, you’re able to recite the club’s history so easily.”

“You flatter me.”

As the others continued to converse and make plans to see Mai’s performance at the end of the cultural festival, the brunette herself flipped through the scrapbook. There were pictures, of course, but also various paper awards and ticket stubs and notes written to younger or upperclassmen. It was rather cute.

She flipped to the next page and froze, the sound in the room falling to a low buzz.

In the center of the page was a picture of the Strings Club members a generation ago. Familiar faces smiled up at her. Two brunettes, one she would never forget, and a raven haired man she only saw in the depths of her memory…

_“Okaa-san?”_

Mai stood abruptly, head spinning. The room quieted at the sound of the metal legs on her chair scraping across the floor. She supported her weight on the table with two, suddenly clammy, palms on either side of the scrapbook, staring deeply into the photo.

“Mai?” Ayako asked first, voice uncertain.

The brunette quickly took the photo out of its protective wrapping, ignoring Yasuhara’s confused cry, and held it closer to her with trembling fingers.

She looked up at Takigawa-sensei, eyes wide and frightened, and skin a ghostly white. He recoiled at the sight.

“Um!” She pressed the photo to her chest desperately. “Could I possibly keep this photo?!”

Takigawa blinked at her formal language, and in the pressure of her waiting for a reply and the room’s attention on and expectations of him, he dumbly answered, “Uh… yes, ma’am?”

Mai bowed to her waist quickly. “Thank you!” She cried, straightening up. The brunette scrambled for her school bag and made her way to the door. “I’ll see you guys later!”

The door slid shut noisily and left dumbfounded silence in its wake.

The members of the Strings Club looked at each other while processing the scene. “Well, that was surprising.” Yasuhara said, adjusting his glasses. The stillness and uncertainty of the room broke.

The president made his way back to the album Mai had left behind. “I wonder what was so important about this that she ran off like that…”

“She’s usually a quiet girl, unless someone’s made her mad, so it was really strange to see her act that way.” Takigawa-sensei said, a hand to his chin.

Ayako scoffed. “Speaking of strange, why in the _world_ did you answer her with ‘yes ma'am?’”

The advisor flushed an angry pink. “I was surprised, okay?!”

As Ayako and Takigawa launched into their usual bickering skit, Yasuhara looked over the page missing its photograph for clues.

 _There’s not much here…_ he thought to himself as his eyes wandered the page. _Class of 1991, with note by third year student…_ “Taniyama Akihito?!” Yasuhara yelped.

The room quieted again. “Oh for god's sake! What is it with you kids and that scrapbook!” Ayako spat, angrily stomping over to Yasuhara’s side.

“The note left in here in 1991 was by third year student at the time, Taniyama Akihito.” Yasuhara said, pointing to the name and showing Ayako. The other members leaned forward in their seats, prompting him to set the book down flat on the table. “It says, _‘To Sakurai Kaori. Don't be sad. In two years, you’ll be right on our tails. I never expected someone like you to join our club, but now I can’t imagine what our last year would have been like without you. Let’s meet again one day.”_

Yasuhara trailed off. The members sat in stumped silence for a moment.

“But what does this mean?” John asked first.

Yasuhara flipped the pages. “Well if this is the page for the Class of 1991, then by 1993, there’d be some other hint on this Sakurai Kaori-san’s side of things, right?” He flipped one more. “Oh, I found it.”

The members leaned forward once more. Even Naru had approached the table in curiosity, though he was sure he could find out more from Mai herself. Takigawa-sensei had a strange look on his face that told him something was wrong.

“Hmm, I can’t tell from the picture who’s who, and there's no note from Sakurai-san.” Yasuhara said, ghosting a finger over the page. “Although…” He lapsed into quiet thought.

“Although what?” Masako asked.

His gaze flicked up at her form next to him for a moment before settling back on the page. “No, it's nothing big, I was just thinking…” He turned the book a bit so that the members could see it rightside up. “Doesn't this girl here with long hair kind of remind you of-”

Fear and nervousness crept into Ayako’s expression as understanding dawned. Takigawa saw this and reached out to grab the book and close it. “Okayyy~ That’s enough of that. We wouldn't want to go prying into Taniyama’s personal business, would we?”

Ayako turned her nose up. “See? As I thought, there was nothing that interesting in there after all! Mai was probably overreacting.”

Yasuhara could suddenly keenly feel a divide between the teachers and students. His brow fell into a suspicious and concerned line. “What aren't you telling us…?”

Takigawa-sensei stared back at the president, who he had known three years now, with uncharacteristic solemnity. “When Taniyama is ready, she will tell us.” His expression darkened. “Though I’ll bet that you already have an inkling about what's going on.”

Yasuhara said nothing. Masako and John exchanged glances at the surprising tension between the two, who were usually the big jokesters of the group.

“Until then, I’m going to have to hold onto this~” Takigawa sang. John and Masako looked up at him in confusion. “I have to add all of the pictures in from our last bonding activity!” He said cheerily.

At this the room returned to its usual mood and aura. John and Ayako groaned at the memory of the last event, while Masako stared deeply into her tea at the mention of it. Naru returned to his book by the window.

Yasuhara held the elder advisor’s gaze for a beat longer, but could not find a single crack in his merriness.

He sat back down, mind whirring.

* * *

 Mai clutched the strap of her purse with white-knuckled fists.

She had stopped by her apartment to drop off her school bag, but hadn't bothered changing out of her uniform. The brunette swapped her school bag for her small purse containing her wallet. She snatched her monthly train pass off the table and in swift movements, passed through the door of the apartment.

She pulled to a full stop at the sight in front of her. The high schooler floated in the doorway awkwardly as Lin stood still and comfortably in his own doorway. He looked her up and down once, expression cold and unimpressed.

“Good afternoon, Lin-san.” Mai spat out.

The tall man merely inclined his head in acknowledgement.

“...”

The brunette briefly wondered to herself why she didn't just walk away with a duck of her head, but her mouth had other ideas.

“How are your injuries?”

Lin spared a glance at his wrist and ankle each, before looking back up with his uninterested stare and half-covered face.

“They’re fine.”

Mai waited a moment longer, but then realized he didn't plan on saying anymore. She scrambled for something to say.

“I-”

“Are you going out?”

“Huh?”

Mai stared at the man, surprised.

He gave her a look, as if saying, _You heard me._

The brunette jumped into action. “I- yes, I am, I think…”

Uncertainty flooded her system. All of a sudden, she wasn't sure what she was doing anymore.

The picture was sitting carefully in her purse, and it's weight seemed a lot heavier than it should be. She had recognized two women in the picture, one she had a sneaking suspicion was her caretaker.

But so what?

Kana-san had already explained once that she and Mai’s mother Kaori were close. Close enough that when Kaori had no one to turn to during her pregnancy, she depended on Kana-san. So what was the point of taking this picture with her and running off to Kana’s home, demanding answers?

Mai stilled in the doorway under Lin’s waiting gaze.

He sighed, and the sound broke Mai’s train of thought. Fixing her with a look she couldn't read, he said, “Good night, Taniyama-san.”

The ballerina watched as he stepped back inside his apartment with a grace she didn't know he had, and closed the door with a soft click.

Mai sighed, feeling like she had been holding her breath through the entire interaction, if that was what it could be called. She set a hand on her doorknob and felt numbness setting in.

 _I was being rash._ She acknowledged to herself. _Just because I saw the picture._

But it was important to her. This was a side of her mother, and Kana, and even her father, that she had never seen before. She was dizzy from all the questions swirling in her mind. Had her parents known each other in high school? What about Kana-san?

And…

_If okaa-san was a ballet concentration, then why was she in the Strings Club…?_

* * *

 Shibuya Kazuya sat down on the black faux leather sofa in the minimalist, clean apartment he shared with Lin. A tired sigh escaped him as he turned the day’s events around in his mind.

Mai, whose eyes were like endless pools of molten clay deep within the earth from day to day, had suddenly shown him chocolate cream. And it was all over the photo album in the club room.

Now, Naru-chan was a smart boy. There was no reason he wouldn't understand what was going on here. Out of everyone in this city, he knew Mai best.

He knew her empty apartment, with minimal furniture much like his own. He knew about the empty rocking chair in the living room, where she never let herself sit, but which she always kept an eye on. He knew she had too many empty cups and plates for one person. And he knew about the single pair of shoes by the door.

He knew them all, yet said nothing.

Because a girl was _all_ alone couldn't possibly afford that space, no matter what kind of student discount existed. It was clear someone was supporting her. And he had an inkling that _someone_ was the person she was always running off to meet over the weekend (which was why he lost precious practice time with her, but he had to acknowledge that she had a life of her own, however small it was).

The sound of porcelain clinking drew him out of his thoughts and back to the mortal plane.

His eyes flicked up to meet Lin’s own. “How was school?”

Naru accepted the tea and gave himself a moment to taste it before answering. “Somewhat more interesting than usual.”

Lin sat down in the loveseat to his left. “Taniyama-san, then?”

Naru nodded, though he gave Lin a look for that tone of voice. “She took off running after finding a photograph in the club’s album.”

Lin sighed. “I saw her come in.” Then, after a pause, “I don’t like her.”

Naru let a brow rise in elegant amusement. “Because she was the cause of your sprains?” He asked, barely able to hold himself back from snorting into his tea.

“No.”

“Then is it because she’s Japanese?”

Lin’s brow twitched and he gave no response.

“I believe I’ve told you before: that’s stupid.”

The Chinese man stiffened and seemed ready to retort with anger, but then said, “No, that's not it.”

“But that's a part of it.”

“Noll.” Lin’s voice had a degree of warning in it.

The pair silenced as Naru mentally agreed to let the matter drop. They sat in the quiet, monotone apartment, waiting.

“She has a dangerous look in her eyes.” Lin finally said.

Naru tried to meet his gaze, but the man kept his hard stare on the glass table.

Naru frowned, but said nothing.

“She acts quite normal around others, even smiles, but the look in her eye doesn't change.”

“You're going to have to elaborate. I can't understand your point with such vague descriptions.” Naru replied.

“She looks… dead inside.” He amended with an annoyed glance. “Like she could disappear at any given moment, without a care about who she might hurt along the way.”

Naru snorted at this, setting his tea cup down with a decisive clink. “I've had enough of this farce.” He stood. “Mai is _not_ dangerous.”

The teen made his way to the door, uncaring of Lin’s annoyed stare.

“She won't be there, Noll.”

He paused in his step. “What are you talking about?”

Lin calmed and simply gathered up the tea cups to place them in the sink. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he said, “I caught her on her way out. She said she was leaving.”

_Though she looked unsure of herself when she said it._

Naru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “She’s not going to _disappear_ , Lin. She’s just a high school girl in a new town, who makes better tea than you do.”

And with that, he was gone.

Lin pursed his lips and stood in front of the sink in thought. He hadn't missed the defensive tone in Noll’s voice. He had also noticed that many of his school conversations with Noll somehow circled back around to Mai, though he was sure Noll himself hadn't noticed that yet.

 _It has all been said and done, but…_ Lin turned away from the sink almost decisively and headed for his own room.

_The one who will be disappearing isn't Taniyama Mai._

* * *

 Her door was open.

An unsaid invitation.

Naru stepped in and toed off his shoes, which he had simply stepped on for the short walk to Mai’s, and tucked into his designated slippers. His violin case settled against the wall by the door with a quiet thump, but he knew deep in his mind it was just an excuse. Looking up, he found her curled up at the low, living room table, across from the rocking chair he knew was sacred.

She had drawn her long, slender, naked legs up to her chest. Her chestnut brown hair was thrown up into a messy bun, and his eyes traced the long line of the nape of her neck, and the baby hairs that rested there. She had thrown a hand up to rest around the base of her nape while leaning her cheek against her folded forearm, her elbow resting on her knees. She was dressed in a baggy tee-shirt and shorts, which drew attention to her long limbs and pale skin. She had one hand rested on the table, fingertips pressed gently along the side of the photograph that had triggered this event.

In the dark apartment, with the curtains allowing sheets of slanted sunlight to skim over the minimal furniture and the bare floor, and her in the midst of it all…

Naru’s heart thumped painfully in his chest.

He tried to convince himself, like he often did, that he was only empathizing with her. That he knew what had happened as soon as he looked into her eyes in the corridor that fateful night.

He didn't bother approaching her, and simply stood in the space and silence.

She was looking at him. Had brought the arm supporting her head down to the table so she could tilt her head up lifelessly, to stare with the same eyes he had seen that night.

Eyes he had often seen in the mirror.

“Your parents.” He said blankly.

Mai only blinked, neither confirming nor denying his unsaid accusation.

“And the scrapbook photo.”

More silence.

“But you have someone supporting you.”

Mai cracked a small smile at this, and closed her eyes. She was obviously tired. “Smart boy.” She whispered approvingly.

“You don't need to tell me, I already know.”

“Narcissistic Naru-chan.” She acknowledged as he approached her and sat on the floor next to the table.

“The cups, the shoes, the empty apartment, the rocking chair… the hints are all there.” He flipped her a small smirk. “I didn't need to think very hard.”

“Wow, even the chair?” She spared said furniture a glance. “A genius.”

“It's been said before.”

Mai let her gaze slide back over to Naru’s profile. He had come over in casual clothing again. A black tee-shirt with a v-neck cut that emphasized his collar bones and sharp jawline, and a pair of comfy dark pants that reminded her of sweats. He was, as usual, absurdly handsome.

“When did you figure it out?” She asked out of curiosity.

Naru’s gaze found hers and stayed there comfortably. “Hn… the night we first met, I suppose.”

Mai’s brows weakly rose. “That soon?”

“I believe I’ve told you this before, but your face is an open book.” He scoffed.

Mai smiled wryly. The pair fell silent, but neither looked away. They were comfortably coexisting in this quiet moment.

Quiet. Until…

“I have a few theories of my own.”

“Oh?” It was Naru’s turn to smile ironically.

“You're not actually from here.” She said, looking down at the table to break away from his gaze.

“And?”

“And you have to perform well if you want to stay.”

“Smart girl.”

She snorted. “Somehow, that feels really great coming from you.”

“Anything else?”

Mai pursed her lips. “You too.”

“Me too, what?”

Her gaze locked back to his, and they were still for a moment. “You lost someone important too.”

Naru gave her a small, genuine smile. “I suppose so.”

They fell quiet again, both unsure if they should be intruding, both hesitant, yet reluctant to drop it. They had come so close to each other's hearts that it was hard to step away.

After awhile, Mai deemed that they needed a break (otherwise something that shouldn't happen might just happen) so she rose, slow and nimble, hyper aware of Naru’s gaze, and made her way to the kitchen. She went through the motions of making tea and turned their conversation around in her head.

But then Naru was in the gateway to her kitchen, leaning lightly against the frame with his arms crossed.

“When did _you_ figure it out?”

Mai set the kettle on the stove and leaned back against the countertop. She put her hands to the small of her back as a kind of buffer to the hard edges.

“A few weeks ago, I suppose.”

“Really now…”

She passed up a feebly embarrassed look with a shrug. “It was the first time I ever heard Lin-san raise his voice, and I…”

Naru’s head suddenly dropped down with a heavy sigh, cutting her off. “That time you came out of your apartment in the middle of Lin’s nagging.” He shook his head in amusement. “I knew it.”

The kettle whistled and Mai moved it to an empty spot on her stove. She then turned around and grabbed two tea cups out of the cupboard, and two saucers. She smiled at him while preparing the tea leaves.

“I mean, with just you and Lin in that apartment, the black clothes, that conversation… I guess I didn't have to think very hard either.”

He leveled her an unimpressed stare.

Then, steering the conversation in another direction, he said, “You smile too much.”

Mai stilled. _Well that was honest._

“If you don't feel like smiling then why are you doing it?”

She frowned. “You don't smile _enough.”_ Then with a teasing tone, “You’d be even _more_ handsome if you did it more often, ya know?”

“Openly admitting that I’m handsome again, Mai?” He smirked at her. “You’ve been so bold these days.”

“Should I stop, narcissist-san?”

“Oh, definitely not.” He smiled at her almost devilishly.

She blushed a violent red and shoved his teacup towards him aggressively, which he graciously accepted. His calmness, and the touch of his cool, slender fingertips over her own… changed the rhythm.

Neither of them moved, too electrified and afraid to break the contact.

“I suppose we just have different ways of coping.” Naru said lowly, his voice caught in his throat.

Mai swallowed thickly, fingers trapped under Naru’s, pressed against the hot porcelain of the cup. They were burning, but she couldn't decide what was doing the damage.

Naru eventually tugged the cup gently, and Mai let her arm fall limply to her side. He reached over and took her cup too, then turned around and led the way back to the table.

Mai followed, footsteps pattering softly and heart swelling.

Naru chose to sit on the sofa this time. He carefully set both cups down on the table, next to each other instead of apart.

An unsaid invitation.

Mai barely hesitated and settled next to him on the sofa, hands fidgeting. She knitted her fingers together and unknit them. She alternated between keeping her knees together and simply relaxing.

Naru peered at her sideways with one open eye as he sipped his tea. “What is it?”

Mai took a deep breath to calm herself.

“Naru, I…” She swallowed thickly. “Could I just…?”

She felt tears gather and noticed her vision blurring. Her throat was prickling and stinging, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get another word out.

With slightly-widened, surprised eyes, Naru turned his head towards her fully. Her gaze was pleading, asking for something. Strangely enough, he didn't need to know what she wanted. All he knew was that Lin was right... she _was_ dangerous after all.

She made him want to give her everything she asked for.

He nodded impercibly before logic and reason could stop him. And that, it seemed, was all she needed.

He felt her touch first before he had even registered what had happened.

She angled her body towards him, so the tips of her knees were nudging against his own. Her hands were clasped over the shoulder closest to her. She leaned her forehead against her hands.

She was trembling.

Naru forced himself to relax. _So this is what she meant._ Comfort. She wanted comfort. From him.

_She’s definitely asking the wrong person._

“I know what you're thinking.”

Naru nearly flinched.

“I know the touchy-feely stuff isn't what you do best… or at all.” He felt the vibrations of her chuckles. “I know I would be better off asking someone else.”

“I’ll say,” He snorted.

She continued as if he hadn't said anything.

“But it's because it's _you_ that I’m doing this.”

At this, Naru’s thoughts came to a halt. With a dry throat, he said, “What do you mean?”

“I already explained.” She mumbled into the side of his shoulder. “You lost someone too.”

Empathy.

Logic was taking him in the opposite direction he wanted to go. He knew he should stop this - whatever _this_ was - but he couldn't find the strength to resist. His mind flashed to all of the moments at home, overseas, when he had been offered comfort but was too proud and stubborn to accept. The difference here was that Mai didn't expect him to be strong all the time. He didn't have to. Not in front of her.

“Then I suppose you’re offering comfort as well.” He reasoned quietly.

Naru turned his head until his nose and lips were buried in his soft hair. He reached a weak hand up, and gently settled his fingertips in the hair on the side of her head, just above her ear.

She was as soft as he imagined she was.

* * *

That night, as Mai lay in bed in the dark staring at the ceiling, she turned the day’s events around and around in her mind.

With a sigh, she pulled the comforter up to her nose. _I hate this._

She hated how weak and frail she had become lately. No, not just lately, but just after her mother’s death. Yes, it hurt, and yes, she was in pain, but she didn't want to act this way - taking comfort from anyone nearby when she was close to breaking. Mai was mortified at herself.

_First Chikao-kun, then Naru… what kind of girl have I become?_

She didn't want to acknowledge that she was becoming more conscious of Naru - as a boy. That was a whole can of worms she was _not_ willing open. He was just a classmate. Someone who she was helping out until he didn't need her anymore. Then she would probably quit the Strings Club and go back to dancing all the time like she did before all of this.

She hated that she was only seeing reason _after_ everything was said and done.

_It was a mistake._

It was definitely a mistake to rely on Naru and Chikao like that. They didn't even know her that well, and she didn't know them. Hell, she hadn't even learned anything new about Naru tonight. He had only confirmed her suspicions.

_That goes both ways._

He didn't learn anything new about her either. She had only confirmed _his_ suspicions. They didn't cross any lines. Just the one about personal space…

Mai pulled the covers over head with a groan and hid in the sheets from her embarrassment.

_This is stupid. No more thinking! I’m going to sleep!_

And yet… as she lay there, curled up in the dark, quiet room, she could still feel Naru’s fingers and lips in her hair and Chikao’s arms around her.

_Oh god._

* * *

 The next morning, Mai had no trouble rising from her restless sleep. Her bedroom was dyed in pale yellow sunlight, and she could see small particles of light floating in and out of the beams. She stood quietly in the center of the room.

_I hope today will be a good day._

It was Tuesday, so she wouldn't have club. Instead, concentrations would be in session. And for ballet, that meant that things were going to get busy, _fast._ After all, now that auditions were complete for the cultural festival showcase, they would have to begin rehearsals right away.

Her head spun when she thought of all the stage blocking, repetitive dancing, practice, costuming, resizing, and etc. that they’d have to get done before November.

Mai threw her covers messily over the bed so it looked like she had put some effort into fixing it (not that anybody would know). She then gathered up her school bag and her ballet bag before changing into her uniform. The brunette clicked her tongue in annoyance when she remembered that she hadn't finished the English homework that was due today in yesterday's madness. She would have to copy Michiru’s during lunch, since English was in the afternoon. Thankfully, that meant she wouldn't have time to meet up with Chikao today.

_I’ve had enough of boys for this week, jeez._

And it was only Tuesday.

* * *

  _After saying all that, here I am anyway…_ Mai sighed to herself.

She was on her way to school with Naru. Curse her restless sleep making her wake up earlier than her alarm. She could have been late and let Naru go on ahead.

But noooo, she hadn't even thought of it until she opened the door and was face-to-face with one of the boys she was set on avoiding today.

“You left in a hurry yesterday, but Takigawa-sensei and Matsuzaki-sensei actually came to the club room for a reason.”

She was surprised he was first to break the silence.

The brunette looked up from her _super interesting_ school shoes and the grey sidewalk to Naru, who wasn't looking at her.

“What do you mean?”

He spared her a sidelong glance. “They don't usually come to the club room unless they have something to say, considering that both of them have very busy schedules.” He sounded a bit sarcastic, and Mai rolled her eyes at this.

“Could you stop explaining things like you're talking to a five year old, please? Thanks.” She muttered.

“Maybe when you finally show intelligence beyond that of a five year old.”

_Aaaanddd we’re back to this._

“That’s not cute at all, but okay.” Mai waved his amused smirk away. “So what did they come to tell us?”

“The theme for the prelims of the concurs that we talked about last week.”

“Uwah,” Mai groaned. “They forgot to mention something that important? That's the worst.”

“I agree, it should have been mentioned as soon as they walked in.”

“So?” Mai asked as they approached the school. There was a lot more foot-traffic around here, so she had to dodge a few students here and there. _Damn Naru for being able to walk through crowds so easily._ “What did they say?”

“The theme is ‘sincerity.’” He replied. “I believe the piece we’ve been practicing as of late suits this theme, so we will not be changing anything.”

Mai nodded. “ _Omoi o Tsutaete._ I think so too.”

They were closer to the gate now, and Mai felt a strange sense of deja-vu come over her. She wasn't able to pinpoint the cause until she noticed a student walking in front of her glance back at them.

Mai snorted and looked up to Naru. “Wow, VIP treatment again, Naru? Everyone’s looking at you!” She fondly recalled the time the list of concur participants came out months ago, and this same scene had greeted them.

“You’re wrong.”

“Eh?”

He had a strange, dark look on his face, and was glaring at the people nearby. “They’re looking at you, Mai.”

“Ehhhh?!”

But then they were at the shoe lockers, where they usually split up anyway, so Naru spun on his heel towards the direction of his own box.

Mai cocked a brow at his back. _Jeez, what’s his problem?_

She made her way past the students that were still sending her glances and whispering fervently amongst themselves. Try as she might, Mai couldn't help but stare at some of them back, partially curious and partially confused. Strangely enough, the area around her locker was empty.

She opened the box, and a piece of white paper fluttered out.

“Huh?” The brunette bent down to pick it up, mind racing.

 _My gosh, what if it's a note for a confession? And maybe everybody already found out?_ She picked off the step students stood on while changing their shoes. _Poor guy is probably so embarrassed!_

She flipped the little white paper over, and stilled.

_BITCH!_

“Eh?!”

Mai sat frozen on her heels and stared at the note. Then, as understanding dawned on her (No, no it's _not_ a confession note), she crumpled it up.

Unperturbed, the brunette simply changed her out of her outdoor shoes and into the soft indoor slippers. She then tossed the little ball of paper back into her cubby. Whoever had sent it would see she thought it was trash.

Mai shrugged it off, recalling several events similar to this happening to her ballet senpais when they were promoted a level, and even her middle school senpais who began dating popular boys. This much was nothing to get bothered over.

The ballerina ignored the stares of people she had never met, though on the inside they made her feel like she was walking around naked and that something was wrong with her, and continued walking. When she turned the corner, however, she was surprised.

“Huh? Naru-chan?” She called as she came closer. He was standing outside the classroom door, seemingly talking to a couple other boys from their class. “What’s up? How come you're not already reading at your desk?” She teased mildly.

At the sound of her voice, he raised his head.

“Aw, crap! It's Taniyama!”

“Let’s go!”

The two boys looked between her and Naru nervously before scrambling out of her way.

She walked up to Naru’s side. “Sheesh, what's _their_ deal?” She muttered. “And you walked off without saying goodbye again!” The brunette scolded Naru, who had a strange look on his face. “Naru?”

“They didn't want to let me inside.”

“Huh? Why not? This is our class…”

“I’m not sure.” He shook his head. “But it might have to do with all the attention you’ve been getting today.”

At this, Mai’s mood soured even more. “Oh boy.” She sighed. “That’s fine, bring it on.”

Naru raised his brows in surprise as Mai slid the door open, outwardly fearless but inwardly pissing herself.

She was getting good at acting these days.

The sight that greeted her was fairly normal. There were students already inside who were crowded around some desks to talk, and others who were already asleep. The girl on morning duty today was finishing up the last touches by freshening up the flowers in the vase at the back of the classroom.

But the room went silent when they saw her.

Confused, Mai walked in first and Naru followed. They were all watching her like hawks, and after a few steps, they began whispering too lowly for her to catch. Their staring was making her sick to her stomach by now.

Then, she saw it.

The chalkboard. It had her name on it in the center, and insults and crude drawings all around it. Bitch, thief, liar, scum, etc. Her favorite was _give our prince back to us_ written with three exclamation points.

Mai stood there for a few moments and let it sink in. She could still feel the gazes of her classmates on her.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette steadied herself. She snorted out loud. “Nice one, guys. Total cliché. Except that I’m _definitely not_ erasing it. What would happen if sensei came in and saw it?”

The whispering silenced.

“A grade-wide interrogation, no doubt.” Naru answered her, staying nearby.

She used him for her inspiration.

Giving her classmates a Shibuya Kazuya-level sneer, she went on. “But then again, it wouldn't be _my_ problem, now would it?”

At this the students jumped into action. Several of them moved to erase the board and another two began wiping her desk, which she was sure probably had similar insults on it. The brunette waited until it was done and the kids were floundering before moving from her view-point in the back of the classroom.

Naru suddenly moved past her and walked with long, purposeful strides to the teacher’s podium. He threw up a cold smile.

“I want a name.”

The students quietly paled, looking anywhere but at Naru or Mai. The brunette glanced at the clock and realized they only had about ten minutes before class began, and there were more students coming in. They quieted as soon as they noticed the irregular, frosty atmosphere of the room.

Mai shook her head and walked up to him. “It's okay, Naru. Whoever did this clearly wants to stay anonymous.” She leveled an icy, sidelong glare at her classmates herself. “I’m not afraid of anyone who can’t come to me themselves.”

She then turned on her heel and made a beeline for her desk, simultaneously triumphant and hurt at the way her classmates jumped out of her way. Once she sat down and got out her materials for first period, it was clear she wouldn't be discussing the matter further.

Naru sat down at his seat two behind her and pulled out a book, successfully going back to his usual routine.

The students returned to their gossiping, probably louder than last time but Mai couldn't find it in herself to bother caring. She was _fuming._ How could this be happening to her? This wasn't a television drama, for god’s sake! Sure, she’d seen small bouts of bullying here and there in her school life, but nothing beyond the level of shoe locker notes, jealous glares, and sarcastic wisecracks that were a _just loud enough_ to overhear. But involving the whole class like this was not just cowardly, it was _embarrassing_.

Mai’s fist clenched tightly around her pencil, and she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Keiko and Michiru’s greeting when they came in.

“Earth to Mai~” Keiko called, waving a hand in front of her face.

Mai snapped out of her musings. “Oh, good morning Keiko, Michiru. Sorry, I was thinking about something.”

“I could tell.” Keiko nodded. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about rehearsals later.” Mai lied smoothly.

Michiru sighed heavily. The familiar aura of depression surrounded her. “Oh yeah… rehearsals start today, hahaha…”

Mai sweatdropped with a nervous chuckle, but then remembered her unfinished homework. “Oh yeah, did you guys finish the English homework?”

Michiru, who was better at English and history and Japanese literature than Mai or Keiko, nodded. “Yeah, did you need it?”

Mai nodded excitedly. “Yeah, at lunch! Is that okay?”

Michiru shrugged. “Sure, no problem.”

The front door to the classroom slid open and the teacher walked in, calling the students back to their seats. Mai saw Michiru and Keiko off with a small smile and wave.

She was really glad they were her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why this chapter is so long, but there you go. Be shook at my plot clichés. Also give me reviews.
> 
> Next chapter: “Taniyama Mai is actually the daughter of Sakurai Kaori! She’s using her mother’s name to-”
> 
> Send me more love so I can update faster.
> 
> ~Mikazuki Nika


	7. The Seventh Color: Orange Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOLLLLL I FORGOT TO CROSS POST THIS CHAPTER TO AO3 SORRY GUYS HAHAHA 
> 
> don't kill me pls

* * *

**The Seventh Color: Orange Sunlight**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Mai decided to tell Keiko and Michiru about her recent problems at lunch.

Keiko was a cheerful girl, but she could be filled with a kind of righteous anger. Michiru was a little calmer, but what she lacked in volume was made up with angry tears. So, afraid that her friends might make a scene, Mai took them to the library. Technically, the staff didn't allow students to eat food in the library, but Chikao had told her about a certain blindspot in an empty corner she could use. The plan was to use this place themselves once it got too cold for the rooftop, but a trial run wouldn't hurt.

Mai endured the teasing from her friends as she led them to the table tucked in the corner, and they soon discovered that they’d have to keep their voices down even more than usual in order to avoid being discovered. Michiru handed Mai her English assignment and the brunette opened up her own papers to fill out the worksheet.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

Mai nonchalantly filled in the blanks, keeping her eyes on her work. “Oh nothing much. Just that the kids in class started pulling some pranks on me today.”

Keiko laughed. “Haha, what’s with that? They opening up to you or something now?”

Michiru smiled good-naturedly. “A lot of the boys in our class are a little shy.”

Mai shook her head. “Not quite.”

“What do you mean?”

The brunette slowly explained the morning’s events, from the stares at the front gate to the chalkboard. She watched her friends’ expressions carefully. Keiko’s was growing gradually horrified while Michiru was staring in open shock. Mai felt her heart warm at their honesty.

“What’s _with_ them?!” Keiko hissed.

Mai put a finger to her lips. “Shh! We can't get caught eating here.” She whispered.

Michiru sniffed noisily, and Mai worriedly offered her a handkerchief. “Don’t cry, Michiru. Please?”

The raven haired girl swallowed thickly and then nodded. But fat tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

Mai felt her heart swell with emotion.

After her friends had calmed slightly, Keiko let out a small chuckle.

“What is it?” Michiru asked in a wobbly voice.

Keiko shook her head. “Still, I'm surprised you told us everything Mai.”

Said brunette tilted her head in confusion. “Huh? What do you mean?”

Her pigtailed friend grinned. “I mean, you’re not very honest.”

“Keiko!” Michiru scolded. Mai stared in surprise.

But before Michiru could say anything more, Keiko was waving her off. “I don’t mean it in a bad way, of course.” She said almost defensively. “Hear me out for a second.”

Michiru grumbled under her breath.

“Mai’s been a quiet girl for as long as we’ve known her, but somehow, I get the feeling she wasn't like that originally.” Keiko explained.

Mai sat still in her chair, worksheet long forgotten. Michiru was nodding at Keiko’s side almost solemnly.

“It’s true…” She said. “I-It’s not like we don’t like you for that Mai, I _swear_. It’s just… well, there's some days where we’ll call your name and then see you staring out the window in the classroom. Like… kinda hurt, and kinda sad.”

The brunette was taken aback, but she had no time to cut in with protests because Keiko spoke again.

“And sometimes, you smile when you don't really _feel_ like smiling.” Keiko smiled softly at her with a sheepish shrug. She chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. “I think I can tell the difference now. That smile when we all passed the auditions? That was by far your best one.”

Mai gasped when Michiru reached out and put a hand over Mai’s fist on the table. “For someone like you, who doesn't really talk about herself or her problems, it's surprising… when you come right to us for help.”

The brunette felt her breath trembling as it left her. She could feel tears gathering, and tingling in her throat, and her mind racing. “Th-Then why?” The tears fell. “Why would you stay friends with me?”

Keiko laughed at her as Michiru reached out and wiped away Mai’s tears with another handkerchief. It was a soft baby blue, Michiru’s favorite color. Mai held it in her hands carefully, thumbs pressing into the cloth, as if it were something precious.

“Well, Micchi here can’t leave someone alone once she knows they’re in trouble.” Keiko said.

Michiru flushed pink. “You’re the same way!” She accused.

Keiko shook her head, and her pigtails shook with the motion. “Nah, I’m not as nice as you when it comes to these things, Micchi. But I have to admit…” She passed a small smile to Mai. “I liked Mai’s real smile too much to leave her.”

Mai reached out and held their hands, shaking.

She couldn't _believe_ the friends she was blessed with in this little, mundane town at a not-so-mundane school.

_“Thank you…”_

* * *

“Then, you’ll let me know later if you hear anything, right?” Mai asked as they stepped out of the girl’s toilet. She and Michiru had spent time freshening up, since their eyes had gotten puffy and red from crying. Keiko tagged along.

“Of course!” Keiko saluted playfully. “Leave the recon to me, captain!”

The corner of Mai’s lips quirked up at this. “Sure.”

They made their way back to classroom, passing the students in the hall. They were still staring at and gossiping about her, but some of the gazes now had a malicious edge to them that wasn’t there in the morning. Michiru held her shoulders and walked closely with her, as if shielding Mai with her body. Meanwhile, Keiko wasn’t shy and outright glared back, as if daring one of them to approach.

Mai was sure that she would never be able to forget their kindness for the rest of her life.

The class atmosphere settled once the next period started up. Mai decided she would do her best to focus things besides the occasional glances her way and the day’s events. She started off by letting herself relax, since her incomplete English homework was giving her anxiety earlier. Now, there was no need to worry. Mai has happy when the papers were collected.

And between periods, she only allowed herself to think about the next period, the Strings Club, and her upcoming ballet rehearsal. The brunette tried very hard to ignore the drama about the photograph she had found, promising herself that she would just have to wait on figuring it out until the weekend when she made her weekly trip to Kana-san’s home. There was no use in wondering about it now, when she had other things on her plate to worry about.

She was also trying very hard to ignore the recent confusion she felt from both Chikao and Naru.

Mai’s mind eventually wandered to the concurs instead. Naru had told her earlier that the theme was “sincerity,” but she had no idea what to think about that.

_In the first place, is it really okay for the organizers to use such vague things as the theme?_ She sighed mentally, gaze eventually pulled to the window next to her. _The trees here must be so beautiful in the spring. It’s called Sakurado High School for a reason, right?_ It had gotten dark half-way through the last period, and sheets of rain were beginning to fall, much to the students’ dismay. The water poured soothingly over the window next to her, washing everything away. Yes, autumn was beautiful here too, but when it rained like this, the leaves stuck to the ground and the colors of the trees dulled.

It didn’t matter that the rain barely an arm’s length away from her was falling like orbs of sparkling light.

_“You’re not very honest.”_ Keiko’s voice rang out in her head. Mai stilled and looked down at her open notebook again. _“I liked Mai’s real smile too much to leave her.”_

_Honesty, huh..._ The brunette put her chin in her palm. _It’s true that I haven’t really felt like smiling at all lately._

_“You smile too much.”_ This time, it was Naru.

Was she really so obvious? None of these people had known her longer than two months or so. How could they tell?

_But they’re still my friends._ Mai’s more positive side answered. _Time is important in any relationship, sure, but…_ Her mind flashed to the tears and the shaking hands and the baby blue handkerchief. _They knew, and they still kept me by their sides._ Mai felt bile rise in her throat, unbidden. Her grip on her pencil tightened. _For me, that’s enough._

She remembered warm hands on her shoulders.

_That’s enough._

Maybe _that’s_ what it meant to be sincere. To be honest, and to convey your feelings. She remembered when she and Naru had first played together...

_Naru handed her a set of sheet music and she shuffled through it with a pained expression._

Yikes! This is hard! And I haven’t been practicing at all! This is gonna be impossible… _Mai stared at the title._ I don’t know this one at all…

“Omoi wo Tsutaete.” Mai mumbled to herself, doodling stray lines and swirls in her notebook.

It had been easy to forget it, but...

Could she learn to be sincere again too?

* * *

The end of the day came quickly, and Mai was happy for it. Michiru had clean-up duty, so Keiko said they could just meet up at the ballet studio later.

“Jeez, today’s Japanese lecture was so long.” Keiko groaned, rolling her shoulder. “We already know Japanese, so what’s the point of studying it?”

Mai shrugged. “The science today wasn’t fun either.” She sighed. “I feel like I’m falling behind in classes because of the cultural festival.”

Keiko shook her head. “They should hurry up and stop classes already. It’s not like anyone’s paying attention anymore anyway.”

They walked down the halls, ignoring the other students’ gazes. At this point, Mai was starting to get annoyed, but yelling at them and causing a scene wouldn’t help her at all. Keiko gave her a nod of determination, a silent promise that they would get through this soon, and Mai gave a small smile of gratefulness.

“I haven’t heard anything about why this is happening to you.” Keiko said seriously, eyes facing forward as they walked. “Some of the girls and boys I asked complained that they knew I was your friend so there was no point.”

Mai nodded. “So anyone who associates with me is automatically not included…”

“Maaaaaiiiii!”

The brunette jumped and spun around at the loud voice. Keiko turned too. She was surprised to see Chikao running towards them.

“Chikao-kun.” Mai blinked. “What’s up?”

The violet-eyed boy grabbed her shoulders. “Are you okay?!”

Keiko shot her a knowing glance and Mai flushed lightly down her neck. “Uhhh, yes?”

Chikao searched her face desperately. “Really?!”

“Yes, Chikao-kun, I am.” Mai grew redder and gently pried Chikao’s hands off. “Why?”

His hands stayed in front of him, as if ready to grab her again. “I heard about what happened in your class this morning. Man, the kids around here sure have zero tolerance when it comes to people like you.”

Keiko’s brows pressed down in an angry v-shape. She stepped between Chikao and Mai, forcing him to back up. “What do you mean by that?”

Realizing what he said had sounded wrong, Chikao waved his hands in front of him. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it, Nagase.”

“Just ‘Keiko’ is fine.” The pigtailed girl sniffed. “Otherwise I feel like people are calling for my older brother.”

Chikao looked uncertain. “Then… Keiko-chan.” He amended. Keiko nodded approvingly. “But I was talking about how Mai’s mom was one of the more famous dancers in this area.”

Mai gasped through her nose and quickly looked around. She then grabbed Chikao and Keiko by the wrists and pulled them along until she found an empty stairwell, ignoring their cries of annoyance and pain.

She whirled on Chikao. “Who told you?!” She demanded. “The only people who should know about that are the girls in my dance class and Matsumoto-sensei.”

Chikao bit his lip. “Well, it’s not a secret anymore.” He said. “I mean, the whole school knows about it now.”

“Huh?!” Keiko exclaimed. “How?!”

“I have no idea.” Chikao shook his head. “But the guys in my class have been talking about it all day - how Taniyama Mai is getting favoritism from Matsumoto-sensei in ballet because her mother is Sakurai Kaori.” He explained. “But I thought that it couldn’t be true. I mean, did you say she passed away, Mai?”

Keiko’s brows flew to her hairline. “She’s _dead?”_

Mai bit her lip and stared at the floor.

Chikao looked between them uncomfortably. “Oh, sorry… I didn’t know you…”

The brunette shook her head. “It’s fine. Honestly, Chikao-kun, don’t worry about it.” She turned to Keiko, who was staring at her in open surprise. “I’ve been meaning to tell you guys for a while, but I couldn’t exactly find the right timing…” Mai smiled weakly. “I mean, there’s not really a good time to just up and say, ‘Hey, my parents are dead and that’s why I’ve been super sad all this time,’ ya know?”

Keiko floundered for a bit. “I-I see…” She then shook her head frantically. “Don’t worry about it, I understand.” The girl then turned back to Chikao. “And? Did they say anything else?”

“To be honest, I don’t see why having a famous parent is such a big deal. There’s probably tons of kids like that at this school right?” Mai asked.

“And what was that bit about favoritism?” Keiko asked.

Chikao chuckled nervously at their overwhelming flood of dialogue. “Well, it’s true that there are a lot of kids here who are carrying on their parents’ legacies. That’s why they have zero tolerance for students who try to use their parents’ names to get the things they want.” He explained.

Mai nodded in understanding.

“But Mai hasn’t been throwing her mom’s name at all!” Keiko cried indignantly. “She’s kept it a secret all this time instead, so why?”

Chikao sighed. “They think that Mai got her solo in the cultural festival because Matsumoto-sensei was showing her favoritism _because she’s Sakurai Kaori’s daughter.”_

Mai felt calm wash over her. Dead calm. “Oh.” She merely said. “So that’s what this is about.”

Keiko bit her lip worriedly as she watched Mai’s face shut down. “Mai?”

The brunette looked back up from the floor and said, “It’s fine. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Chikao floated in place, flustered. “It’s _not_ fine. The rumors are clearly fake!”

The brunette broke out of their little three-person circle and began walking back towards the main hallway. “Don’t worry about it that much.” She said, as Keiko and Chikao started behind her. “I’m actually relieved. If it was about something else, I would have been worried. The rumors will die off pretty quickly anyway.” She gave a reassuring glance back at her friends. “They always do.”

Keiko sighed dejectedly. “Well… if you’re fine with it then I guess...right?” She looked to Chikao.

He nodded. “Yeah, there’s not much we can do in the first place.”

“I’m more worried about Matsumoto-sensei.” Mai admitted as they turned the corner to the ballet studio. “I don’t want anything to happen to her because of something like this, but I’m pretty sure all the teachers know I’m an orphan already, so…”

“Yeah, the staff usually knows about things like that and keeps it quiet.” Chikao agreed.

They pushed the doors open to the studio, and found several girls already dressed and spread out across the floor, stretching. Others were chatting. The room quieted when they noticed her, but now that she was in her element, Mai paid them no heed.

Gracefully, and with her head held high, Mai walked straight to the changing rooms with Keiko following close behind. Chikao parted ways with them and headed for the piano.

Inside the locker rooms, Mai received the same treatment, though in the smaller space, the negativity and the heated glares were a lot more powerful. She felt Keiko slip her hand into hers, and she squeezed back gratefully. Together, they made their way to their lockers.

The other girls in their specific dance class were already there. Saitou Aoi turned a worried stare to them both. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come with all this fuss!” She sighed in relief.

Aoi’s braided pigtails that reached just to the line of her shoulders, and her kind green eyes, were reassuring to Mai, and she couldn’t help but smile gratefully at her. “I could never miss the first company-wide rehearsal.” She shrugged sheepishly, opening up her locker.

Itou Kiyomi and Takahashi Yuuko gave Mai reassuring pats on the shoulder and encouraging words. “Don’t worry, Mai-chan, I’m sure everything will resolve itself soon.”

“Thanks, Taka.” Mai sighed. “It would be great if that happened.”

Kiyomi pressed a temple charm into her hands. “You can use this.” She said shyly. “It’s for good luck and protection.”

Mai held her hands in front of her as if scooping up water, and stared down at the charm in surprise. “O-Oh! There’s really no need, Itou-chan.”

Kiyomi shook her head, her braided buns bouncing gently with the motion. “It’s okay. I usually keep it in my locker, but I think you need it more than I do right now.” She smiled kindly. “You can just hold onto it for me for a little bit.”

Mai marvelled at her ability to make it sound like she was doing a favor for _her._ “Okay then…” She said after a moment. “I’ll hold onto it. Thank you.”

Satisfied, Kiyoko and Taka smiled at each other before turning back to their lockers and leaving Mai to her clothes. Said brunette looked to Keiko and Aoi, who were approving onlookers, and blushed a light pink. She hurriedly turned back to her locker and began changing, ignoring her friends’ giggles.

Once they were dressed, the girls made their way out of the changing room as a group, and Mai knew they were trying to protect her. Even Michiru, who had showed up a little later, and Kiyomi were doing their best, despite being on the shy side. Together, the girls helped each other stretch and warm up for rehearsal, taking up a space near the piano so they could include Chikao in their conversations too.

Eventually, Matsumoto-sensei called the company to order and all of the ballet concentration students gathered to hear her speak. “Good afternoon.” She began. “Today marks the beginning of our company-wide rehearsals. Remember to keep your voices low and the chatter to a minimum so you can hear the instructions. If I have to call anyone more than twice, they will be going home for today and expected to return to rehearsal with a better work ethic on Thursday.”

The students shivered.

Matsumoto-sensei ran a stare over her students’ faces. “We will be blocking out the showcase today. For our newer students, ‘blocking’ refers to calibrating the act with the stage. There are frequent stops and starts, as I will have to help each soloist and group with their movement across the stage.” Her stare grew strict. “That is why it is _imperative_ that you remain as quiet as you can, so that the communication between the groups on stage and myself is not interrupted. I cannot talk over all of you.”

The students gulped nervously. _So scary!_

The third years, the primas, were smiling, probably laughing at the kids who weren’t used to Matsumoto-sensei’s personality just yet.

“That said, let us do our best to get as much as we can done today and Thursday. If possible, I would like to get the students in the technical concentrations help us with microphones for the piano and some lights starting Thursday, but it depends on today’s progress.” Matsumoto-sensei said. “We will be practicing in the auditorium some days, and in the studio others, at least until the outdoor preparations begin.”

“Outdoors?” Mai leaned over and whispered to Aoi, who stood on her right.

“Yeah, the showcase for ballet happens on an outdoor stage at the end of the cultural festival, to get as big as a crowd as possible.”

“Hehhhh…” Mai whispered in awe. “That’s cool.”

“Make your way to the auditorium now. Only take the things you need, and go ahead and sit down in the House.” Matsumoto-sensei said. She picked up a thin binder and some pens and made her way out.

The students followed.

Blocking, actually, was not as bad as Mai thought it would be. The other students were too focused on not getting their heads bit off by Matsumoto-sensei to worry about Mai, and it was honestly a relief. With this many students all in one place, she had expected the chatter to be much worse too, but it wasn’t too bad for a group of high school kids. Enough that sensei only had to yell for quiet once or twice.

Mai paid careful attention to stage, as this was the first time she could see the other performances that would be in the showcase. There was a group doing the Dance of the Four Swans from _Swan Lake_ and a little girl from the lower level classes the school hosted for the general public doing a simple variation on the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy from _The Nutcracker._ She was very cute, and Mai couldn’t help but fall in love with her little ballerina bun and her beginning dancer’s shoes.

A male dancer, _danseur,_ had agreed to a _pas de deux_ (a French phrase that roughly meant “dance for two”) with a ballerina. It looked like it was from _Romeo and Juliet._ She was particularly in awe of the prima’s fluid motions and grace.

“Taniyama-san!” Matsumoto-sensei called. Mai jumped up and made her way to the stage as the couple walked off.

Mai made her way to Chikao-kun first to check in and make sure everything was all set. Then, she walked to center stage and waited for Matsumoto-sensei’s instructions. She did her best to ignore the way the company was oppressively staring her down with contempt.

“Sensei,” A voice called.

Matsumoto-sensei turned. “What is it?”

A girl with twin braids and thick black glasses stood up. “Many of us students have been wondering why you decided to put a new student into the showcase.” She said, and Mai felt her heart stop.

_They’re doing this_ now?!

Sensei sighed and closed her binder with a snap, turning to face the House fully. “I don’t see a problem here, Kuroda-san.”

Mai blinked and squinted hard as she tried to stick the name “Kuroda” to the girl’s face.

“It’s just that she’s new to this school and has never performed with us before… A lot of us were thinking that it would be too much pressure to have her do a solo so soon.” Kuroda pressed.

Matsumoto-sensei narrowed her eyes, then turned to Mai, who flinched. “Taniyama-san, did you audition as a soloist against your own will?” She asked sternly.

Mai shook her head furiously. “No, sensei.”

The woman’s sleek bob fluttered gently as she turned back to face Kuroda, who stood in the middle of the deathly silent House. “It seems your worry is unwarranted, Kuroda-san.”

“Sensei, please.” Kuroda said with a concerned face. “You don’t have to give in to her! A lot of us know about how she’s been using her mother’s name to force you into putting her in the show!”

There were a few gasps _(“My gosh, she really said it!”)_ in the House, and Mai felt her cheeks burn with shame.

Matsumoto-sensei looked extremely stern. “You’ve been saying ‘a lot of us, a lot of us’ for awhile now, Kuroda-san. Who, exactly, are you referring to?”

“The other dancers in here.” Kuroda answered confidently. She then pointed an accusatory finger at Mai. “We all know that her mother is Sakurai Kaori, and that you have to put her in the show to keep favor with her.”

Matsumoto-sensei looked dangerous. “I don’t know what you have been told, but I have not had any contact with Sakurai Kaori since she disappeared twenty years ago. In any case, our showcase includes dancers at every level, beginner to prima. I do not see any reason why Taniyama-san should not participate.”

Mai could barely hear their conversation. It had all fallen away to a low buzz in the back of her mind. She felt sleepy, yet hyper aware of her surroundings. The same deadly calm the brunette had felt in the hallway while talking to Keiko and Chikao returned and flowed down her body, as if she were an empty container being filled with water. Before she knew it, she was moving. Mai found herself sitting at the front of the stage, the skirt, her legs dangling over the edge. Kuroda, who had lost her cool, threw all pretenses out the window and began accusing Matsumoto-sensei of favoritism, bias, absolutism, and anything else she could pull out of her ass.

Mai kicked her legs lightly, and cut Kuroda’s tirade off. “My mom is dead.”

“- and I don’t believe that she could possibly-” Kuroda froze, voice cut off in the middle of the word. “Huh?”

The auditorium was so quiet, only the heavy thumps of the back of Mai’s heels hitting the stage could be heard.

“I said, my mom is dead, Kuroda-san.” Mai smiled bitterly. “Or did you happen to miss out on that information when you ran your background check?”

Kuroda was pale, but Mai only chuckled lightly at her.

“Tell me, why would Matsumoto-sensei try to please someone who’s already dead? How would that benefit her? Could bias exist in this situation? Could you be _any more pathetic_ than you are now?” Mai’s voice grew stronger and stronger with each question, until Kuroda lashed out.

“Then she’s giving you the solo because she’s pitying you for your mom being dead!”

“Kuroda-san!” Matsumoto-sensei barked. “Taniyama-san!”

Mai shot her teacher an apologetic glance. “I’m sorry, sensei, I didn’t mean to cross the line.”

“Kuroda-san.” The strict woman whirled on the student. “I have had enough of your poor behavior. You will be banned from rehearsals until _further notice._ ” She hissed. Kuroda paled and shakily sat down in her seat, tears welling up in her eyes.

Mai couldn't care less.

“Is there _anyone else_ in this room that would like to add to Kuroda-san’s speech?” Matsumoto-sensei demanded.

The students looked away and remained silent.

After a long moment, the teacher turned around to face the stage. “Get up there, Taniyama-san.” She sighed.

“Yes ma’am.”

Mai went to center stage and nodded to the pale pianist. Chikao snapped out of it and shakily nodded back.

She took a deep breath and tried to remember what Aspicia’s variation was about.

_Celebrating. Right…_ Mai sighed mentally. _I definitely don't feel like celebrating right now._

Then the music started and Mai moved into her first steps. She stretched a smile onto her face and hoped for the best.

_“Oh yeah, what about you Mai?”_ Michiru’s voice suddenly rang out in her head.

_“I haven't decided yet, but I’d like to do a short solo.”_

_“So you've decided to take the road less travelled, huh.”_ Keiko’s voice commented.

_“I guess.”_

_“The competition for the solos is really fierce, Mai.”_ Michiru had warned her. Little did she know that it would be far worse than either of them had imagined.

_“For now, I just want to try having fun.”_

Mai gasped under her breath. _That’s right…_ She chose this piece for a reason. _I wanted to try being happy._

The feelings she had put into all of those practices at home before the audition, her days on the rooftop with Chikao pouring over the sheet music, the extra practices in the studio with the piano… She suddenly remembered all of it.

_“You smile too much.”_

_“You’re not very honest.”_

_Naru and Keiko were right._ Mai gently extended her leg over her head, bringing it to her waiting arm. _But the feelings and effort I put into this piece, my wish… they won’t die here._ She repeated the action with her other leg and arm.

Sincerity. It wasn't that hard, after all. Her wish to one day be happy again was _real._ Her feelings were _genuine_. What else did she possibly need?

In the House, Michiru gasped next to Keiko, and grabbed her friend’s forearm. Mai had started off the dance stiffly at first, and they were nervous for her, but now…

Mai was smiling. Sweetly, softly, and genuinely.

“Well would you look at that…” Keiko grinned next to her. “Her smile really _is_ too pretty to waste.”

_As I thought… dancing really is fun!_

Mai thought to herself as she launched into the next step with a sense of freedom. The flat black of the stage under her feet thumped with her heavier steps, and the notes of Chikao’s cheerful piano resounded in her ears. The scenery of the stage spun past her in blurs, and she could hardly see a face in the audience. The joy and love in her heart was overflowing.

Mai thought back to the story of Aspicia’s celebration and her freedom to marry the man she loved, and put her heart in sync with hers.

_Aspicia must have felt something like this when she danced._

As she the tempo changed and the music picked up, Mai switched gears and paid careful attention to the notes of the piano, pulling the sounds with her body as she moved. The brunette could feel the bond of absolute trust between herself and Chikao as the song went on.

Push and pull, push and pull.

She was so grateful for her friends’ help up until now, but she was especially thankful for Chikao. Silently, Mai sent a prayer of thanks to whatever divine being up there had sent him to her. If it weren't for his support, she had no idea if she would be dancing on this stage at all right now. As Mai danced nearer to the piano, she caught Chikao’s encouraging smile in her direction and felt her heart dance along with her. He had supported her from the very beginning. Had been the first to know about her parents and stay by her side. Had been her _friend._

Mai’s heart warmed as she went into the last sequence, filled with spins that travelled in a large circle around the stage. And then she was done. She stopped on a dime and set a leg behind her, as if in a curtsy, arms out. On the last note, she flipped her palms in the opposite direction and sent a dazzling smile to the audience, chin tilted slightly up.

_Oh Kami, I love him so much._

* * *

After the students finished their applauding, Matsumoto-sensei turned to face them.

She searched the faces of her students. “Are there any objections?”

Mai stood in the middle of the stage nervously, hands at her side stiffly even though she wanted very badly to bring them together and wring them.

But she had to maintain her posture.

The students were silent.

“Good.” Sensei nodded once. She sighed lightly before going on. “Kuroda-san, Taniyama-san, get out of my auditorium.” Mai flinched and nearly ran off stage, but sensei wasn't done. “I have no need for distractions in my show.”

Mai raced off, trying her best not to feel hurt. Sensei was only doing what was best right now in order to keep rehearsal running smoothly. It was true that drama like this _was_ a distraction.

“I expect to see both of you ladies in my office tomorrow after class. Taniyama-san,” Mai looked back at the front of the stage from where she was along the edges of the auditorium to grab her things. “You will return to rehearsal on Thursday. My earlier decision for Kuroda-san still stands.”

The brunette nodded and bowed once before gathering her stuff into her arms and hiking it out of the auditorium without looking back. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, from both the drama of the rehearsal and the direction her thoughts had turned during her dance.

Frantically, Mai tried to push the thoughts away and focus on avoiding Kuroda-san. The last thing she wanted was another confrontation.

_I can't even go to the changing rooms right now or she’ll be there too._ The brunette thought to herself.

Making an executive decision, Mai decided to go right past the studio and its changing rooms, and find someplace else to hide out until she was sure Kuroda was gone.

Thoughts a mess, Mai walked in whatever direction happened to have less people. It wasn't technically against the rules for ballet students to walk around with their leotards still on, but it wasn't exactly smiled upon either. Plus, it could be embarrassing, but this didn't apply to Mai considering she spent more time in a leotard than in her school uniform each day.

The sound of music broke Mai out of her reverie.

A beautiful, smooth and low sound slipped past her like a ribbon of silk. Then a higher sound like a singer’s voice followed. After a moment, they found each other and came together in blissful harmony.

_Strings…_ Mai realized, coming to a stop. It took her a moment to recognize her surroundings, but then she understood that she was near the Strings Club’s room now. _Of course._

Feeling her nerves calm and her muscles relax, Mai went closer to the door. Deciding against going in right away and interrupting the music, she slid down the wall next to the door and sat on the floor with a sigh. She closed her eyes and listened, head tilted back slightly.

_That must be a cello… so it's John playing._ She thought. _And that passionate violin is definitely Naru’s. Always so unlike the player himself._

After a moment, Mai pulled her ballet bag open and took out a water bottle. She drank from it greedily. The hall was empty except for her, but she could hear the laughter and chatter of students nearby. The floor and wall were hard against her body, and her toe shoes were laced up a little too tight, but she was somehow still comfortable.

The sunlight streaming in after the rain from the big square windows across from her was peaceful.

Mai sat quietly until she heard the cello and violin finish their song. She threw her water bottle back into her bag and stood up, throwing the bag over her shoulder. Then, with both hands, she slowly slid the door open to about halfway and peered inside.

“Mai.”

It was Naru who saw her first. The sound of the door opening caught his attention. The brunette was shyly peeking into the room, half of her body hidden behind the door.

She was a sight to behold in her practice clothing. The baby girl pink leotard showed every line of her torso, and its spaghetti straps accentuated her slender shoulders. Her fine, chestnut brown hair helped in that regard by sitting neatly in a bun at the crown of her head, some strands falling astray. The girl’s long, pretty legs were covered in sheer tights, and her ankles were wrapped in the pale silk ribbons of her pointe shoes. They were well worn, since one could clearly see that the tips of her shoes, where the boxes were located, were a little dirty.

“Hey guys,” she greeted simply, opening the door fully and coming in. “You're practicing even though there's no club today?”

She nimbly stepped inside and slid the door shut behind her, then set her bag down on the floor in the corner.

Yasu gave a low whistle at Mai’s figure, and winked at her playfully. “I had a dream this would happen.”

Mai flushed pink and came closer to the table, gingerly sitting down at her usual spot and successfully hiding a part of herself under the table. John shyly offered her the thick blazer of his winter uniform, and Mai gratefully set it on her shoulders, but didn't put her arms through the sleeves.

“What about you? Why are you here?” Naru asked.

Mai sighed. “I got kicked out.” She admitted.

“Ehh?!”

“Matsumoto-sensei said she didn't need any distractions in her rehearsal.” Mai mumbled, looking away from them.

“What happened?”

Naru narrowed his eyes. “Was it the drama from this morning?”

Mai nodded.

“Eh? Ehh?! ‘Drama from this morning?!’ What does that mean?” Yasuhara demanded.

Naru explained the morning’s events, and then Mai took over to explain what had happened in the auditorium. She didn't bother mentioning her mother’s death yet though, as it didn't have much significance anyway.

Yasu sat back in his chair. “That’s whack.”

John nodded his head in agreement. “It was unfair of this Kuroda-san to assume bias so easily.”

Mai pursed her lips. “No, she planned this.” She stated. “No one knew about my mom except for the girls in my group and Matsumoto-sensei. Chikao-kun too.” She added, and avoided Yasuhara’s grin. “I'm almost 100% sure that none of them said anything, which means that Kuroda looked into my background on her own.”

Naru spoke up. “If that's true, then she would be the person behind the rumors and the grade-wide hazing.”

Mai nodded. “She seemed the type. She lost her cool in her argument with sensei and it got really ugly for a second.”

“And then what happened?”

“Sensei made me dance the solo anyway, and then asked if there were any objections…”

“Damn.” Yasu grinned at her. “Matsumoto-sensei is such a badass.”

“I know right,” Mai laughed weakly. “So when she kicked Kuroda and I out, I high-tailed it out of there. But then I didn't want to end up in the changing rooms alone with Kuroda, so I…” She trailed off.

“That was probably for the best.” John nodded sympathetically. “It could have gotten dangerous if ya were alone with her.”

“I wasn't thinking about it that way, but sure.” Mai shrugged. “I just wanted to avoid another confrontation.”

“Don't tell me Mai-chan doesn't actually like drama?” Yasuhara teased. “I seem to remember a certain _someone_ challenging a club member to a duel on her first day~”

Mai flushed red and buried her face in her hands. “No!” She cried. “I _hate_ drama! Why won't people just leave me alone?”

“Talent attracts both the good and the bad.” Naru suddenly answered seriously. Mai lifted her face up and turned to him. “Jealousy is one of them.”

Mai stared with slightly widened eyes _(Did he just admit I was talented?!)_ before nodding slowly. Then, after a moment, she relaxed. “To be completely honest, this isn't the first time. I’ve seen similar things happen to my senpai and experienced something once, when I was younger… Just not on this scale.” Mai shrugged. “It was new, but the part where people got quiet when I walked into the room was pretty cool.” She joked, and earned a few laughs from Yasuhara.

“As I thought, Mai-chan really does have a terrible personality.” Naru commented.

“Like you should talk!” She yelled back.

“Maa maa,” John let out, holding his hands out placatingly. “Let’s talk about something else instead.”

“Like what?”

“Like that hamburger we didn't get to eat yesterday!” Yasuhara excitedly sat up from his slumped position, eyes shining. “You left so quickly yesterday that I forgot all about it!”

John smiled. “I have time to go today, but only if it’s later.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “I still have some things to do here.”

“Okay~” Yasu sang.

Mai shook her head at the two of them. “We don't have to go eat hamburger just because I mentioned it that one time.”

“No way!” Yasu protested childishly. “I’ve been looking forward to it since then! Changing it to something else would suck.”

“Or we could just not go at all.” Mai mumbled, sitting back in her chair.

The president suddenly spoke in a serious, soft voice and a straight face, “Do you really not want to go out with us, Mai?”

The brunette sputtered a bit and felt her cheeks warm. She averted her gaze.

_Sincerity._

“No…” She mumbled. “I just don't want to be an inconvenience.”

Yasuhara relaxed, satisfied, and gave a smile. “And I’m saying I want to go. Okay?”

Mai grew even redder, and slid down in her seat as if the table could swallow her. “Okay…” She mumbled.

“Then it's settled!”

“You should come with us, Kazuya.” John said warmly. “It's our treat.”

The raven haired boy shook his head. “No, thank you. I have someone waiting at home with dinner already.”

“Oh, okay then.”

“I guess it's just the three of us~” Yasu sang. “Naru-chan is missing out~”

John chuckled. “So what time would be good?”

Mai glanced at the clock. It was still early, so she wasn't hungry just yet. “I'd be okay with five or six.” She said, but then glanced at Naru. “I want to be home by seven or seven-thirty though.”

_I have to practice more with Naru..._

Yasu turned to John. “Is six okay with you?”

Said blond hummed thoughtfully. “I think I can make it.”

“Good!” The president said cheerfully. “Then this meeting is adjourned.”

Mai rolled her eyes and stood up, giving John back his blazer. She made her way back to the door and picked up her bag. The boys watched as she threw a small smile over her shoulder and said, “Then I’ll see you later.”

When the door slid shut behind her, Yasu shook his head appreciatively. “Those looks could lead a man to his doom.”

John flushed pink and swallowed thickly, but nodded hesitantly. “She _was_ awfully pretty.”

Naru stood abruptly, interrupting Yasu’s next comment. He grabbed his school bag and his violin case, face cold and slightly menacing. Then, like Mai, he gave a smile over his shoulder. But this smile was cold and fake.

“Well then, I’ll be going on ahead.”

And turned and left.

Yasu shivered pleasantly, and hugged himself. “Those looks could _also_ lead a man to his doom.”

John paled, but nodded stiffly. “They’re both awfully pretty people.”

* * *

With a sigh, Mai set her keys and school bag down on her table. She stood for a moment in the stillness of the apartment and was slightly surprised to feel herself unwinding from the stress of school.

Was she perhaps starting to think of this place as home?

She pushed the thoughts away and walked past her mini-studio to her bedroom. After leaving the boys in the club room, she went back to the changing rooms in the ballet wing of the school. Thankfully, rehearsal was still ongoing and Kuroda was long gone. The silence of the changing room was welcome at the time.

Mai threw her uniform onto her bed and opened her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a white blouse, and a soft orange cardigan. _This should be casual enough…_ Then dug around at the bottom of her closet for some shoes. Once she found a comfortable pair, the brunette nodded once to herself.

Mai put the clothes on and hung up her uniform so it wouldn't wrinkle in the time she was gone, though she was tired enough to collapse right into bed.

_Maybe I should just cancel…_

The brunette sighed and shook her head, tossing the idea away in the trash. Yasuhara and John were excited, and they were doing this _for her._ There was no point in cancelling just because she was a little anxious and a lot tired.

_Sometimes, you just don’t feel like going out._

But Mai pushed through it and dragged herself into the bathroom. There, she splashed some cold water onto her face and hoped she didn't look as tired as she felt. The dark and puffy circles under her eyes disagreed with her, though, and Mai dug around for her weapons.

She wasn't really into makeup, considering that she spent most of her day sweating and most schools didn't allow it. She _did_ know some things from her stage performances as a dancer, but now was not the time for that. Instead, like many other girls her age who couldn't turn to makeup for help in Japan, Mai was more into skin care routines and drinking water. That was why she smiled satisfyingly to herself when she found her under-eye cream. The brunette dabbed a bit under her eyes quickly and hoped for the best from there. As the cream did its work, Mai grabbed a comb and tried her best to tame her long hair.

Then froze.

_Hmmm…_ She stared thoughtfully at her reflection. _But do I have time for that?_ Mai pulled her phone out of her back pocket and pursed her lips. _No. Then I guess it’ll have to wait._ The brunette raked the comb through her straight hair and sighed in frustration when it didn't sit the way she wanted it to.

_That’s it! I’m not going!_

Mai fumed, all while grabbing a hair tie and pulling her long hair back into a cool-girl ponytail at the middle of her head.

_My hair is a mess, my clothes aren’t even cute, and the bags under my eyes are still dark._

The brunette grumbled mentally, all while getting her over-the-shoulder purse from her room and rummaging through it to make sure her wallet was inside.

_So do I even have money or…?_

She mentally berated herself for her lack of financial responsibility, all while pulling on her shoes and grabbing her keys off the table. The metal jingled lightly at the motion before she tightened her grip and marched out.

_I am definitely not going!_ She thought, as the door to her apartment slammed shut.

Mai glared at the ground. “Your words and your actions don't match, Taniyama.” She muttered, turning around to lock the door.

With a huff, Mai set out.

* * *

She met up with the boys in front of a tall clock in a park, as Mai wasn't familiar enough with this town to know what they meant by “Lets go to Garden!” She was not surprised to see them in casual clothes like herself.

Yasu wore jeans and a zip-up hood over a striped tee-shirt. John wore jeans as well, but was dressed more similarly to Mai with a light blue sweater that matched his eyes over a crisp white dress-shirt.

“Sorry, did you guys wait long?”

Yasu smiled charmingly. “No, we just got here a moment ago too.” Then with a teasing grin, “John, take notes. That is how you respond if you ever show up early for a date.”

John sputtered, turning a pleasant shade of red, and reached over to bump Yasu with his elbow. “Yasuhara-kun!” He cried.

Mai merely smiled at them. “So what were you guys saying in the group chat? About a garden?”

Yasuhara tutted at her. “No, no, Mai-chan, not ‘niwa,’ _garden.”_ He said in English. “It's a family restaurant across the street that has excellent hamburger!”

“ _Garden…”_ Mai repeated in English, blinking in slight confusion. “Huh… well okay, sure, lead the way.”

And so they left the park and crossed the street, shaking their heads and laughing at Yasu’s antics.

_I’m glad I came after all._

* * *

Mai munched happily on the salisbury steak in front of her. It was warm and juicy and fluffy - when the waitress had set it down in front of them moments ago her mouth had watered. Yasuhara was eagerly scarfing down the delicious meal, and John was chuckling softly while taking his time to enjoy it.

“This is my first time eating this,” He said. “Asian cuisine is different, but good.”

Yasuhara nodded sagely. “You still have much to see, John-dono!”

“Oh right, somehow I forgot that you were an exchange student here, John.” Mai said after swallowing her food. “It feels like you’ve been here the whole time, somehow.”

“Well, Mai-chan is new, so I don't blame you for thinking that way.” Yasuhara said. “But John started with us in April.”

John nodded. “Yeah, I came here at that start of y’alls school year.”

“Heehhhh…” Mai let out in interest. “But what about school in Australia? Isn't it different?”

“Ya,” John took a sip of his soda. “School starts in January for us. And then it goes until late December.”

“Wow, January?”

“Yes, because summer in the southern hemisphere happens at the end of the calendar year.” He nodded. “It’s opposite from you guys.”

Mai nodded. “Yeah, I remember that from class.” Then a thought crossed her mind. “Then, is this maybe the first cold Christmas you're seeing?!” She asked excitedly.

“Yup!” John grinned boyishly. “By the time December 25th comes around in Australia, it's already hot enough to swim in the ocean.”

Mai sat back in the booth in awe. “That is _so_ cool.”

“More like so hot.” Yasuhara grinned at his pun, but pouted when neither Mai nor John smiled. Then, with a thoughtful voice and a hand to his chin, he said, “Speaking of foreign exchange… What made you decide to come to Japan, John?”

The blue-eyed boy smiled softly down at the table, his shoulders dropping. “Well, I…”

Mai sat up straighter, interest piqued at John’s behavior.

John looked up and smiled weakly. “I couldn't swim anymore.”

“Swim?” Mai echoed, blinking.

Yasuhara didn’t seem surprised. “Oh yeah, Mai-chan doesn't know.”

“Know what?”

“Actually, my concentration is swimming, not music.” John clarified.

“Eeehhh?!” Mai said in a loud voice, nearly standing up.

“Wai- Mai, shhhh!!” Yasuhara put his hands out nervously.

Said brunette looked around and noticed the stares of the other customers, and quickly turned pink. With a small bow, she apologized and sank down low into her side of the booth. “Sorry guys…” She mumbled.

“‘S’alright.” John chuckled.

“But…” Mai tugged at the sleeves of her orange cardigan. “A swim concentration when you play the cello so well?”

John nodded with a nervous smile. “Well, it's not that rare for the students at school to pick a club that’s different from their concentration to try ‘n’ explore other interests, right?”

_Come to think of it, Michiru said something like that when I first came here…_

_“_ I guess so…” Mai let out.

“By the way, I'm a computer science concentration.” Yasu winked and pointed to himself, but Mai had already used up all of her surprise for the day. He pouted at her, and then turned to John. “So what do you mean by not being able to swim?”

John calmed again, almost wilting. “Well, it’s something like that, but not really… I guess it’s like a mental block? I dunno what’s wrong.” The blond stared at the table again. “My times wouldn't get any faster. If anything, I was gettin’ _slower.”_

Mai frowned. “That sounds frustrating.”

“It was.” John nodded, and then put a hand over his heart, clutching the cloth over it. “How do I explain it? I would be swimmin’ and then it just felt like the water was _against_ me. Like… we weren't friends anymore.”

The booth was quiet.

Yasu suddenly clapped his hands. “So you’ve come to Japan to recover your lost mojo!” He sang. “Excellent choice. Sounds like a break-up trip!”

John cracked a smile at this. “Ah yes, it's a custom here for girls with broken hearts to go on a journey.”

Mai rolled her eyes. “Don't listen to him, John. First of all, you and the water didn't break up! You probably just needed a break, or something!” She said, doing her best to cheer him up. “And second of all, it's not really a custom, it's just something that some girls do… others think it's tacky.”

“You’re probably right.” John said. “Japan has been good to me. And I haven't had many problems during our concentrations.”

“Isn't that why you still had errands to do earlier?” Yasu asked. “You had to go pick up something from the captain?”

John nodded. “Yeah, that's why I said I wanted to do this later.”

“That makes sense.” Mai said. “So maybe by the time you start swimming for real, you’ll feel better.”

“I hope so.”

Yasuhara eventually steered the conversation towards lighter topics as they finished up their food. The waitress brought refills of soda for John and Yasu, but Yasu ordered a float for Mai, who protested.

Eventually, she gave in because she liked western sweets.

They sat for a while longer, the boys finishing up their drinks and Mai nursing her float, talking and complaining about classes and the cultural festival. Eventually, the drinks were finished and the conversation came to a lull, so the group of three stood and shuffled out of the booth. Yasuhara and John paid for her meal together at the cashier, despite her protests, saying it was their idea to take her out and celebrate and to “leave it to your senpai, Ma, jeez.”

She thanked them as they left the restaurant and stepped out onto the sidewalk. The sun was already setting, and the fall scenery was dyed a warm orange.

“Oh!” Yasu let out suddenly, and Mai jumped. “If it isn’t Naru-chan! Naaaarruu-chaaaaan!” He waved gleefully to the cold violinist, who was walking a few paces ahead of them.

He stopped and turned. “Yasuhara-senpai.” He acknowledged.

As the group caught up to him, Mai noticed he was wearing black clothing again. Something he did when he wasn't wearing his school uniform.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were eating dinner at home!” Yasu said, playfully slinging an arm around Naru’s neck.

Naru stood stock still and stoically took the treatment, already used to it. He lifted up a dark blue paper shopping bag and pointed to the building he just left. “I did eat dinner, but then I went there.”

Mai followed the direction he pointed in and noticed that the store a few buildings down from the Garden was for music supply. “Oh, what did you get? New music?”

Naru looked down at her. “A new E string.” The E string referred to the note E in music. On a violin, it is the thinnest and, therefore, highest string.

“Oh.”

“Well you showed up at just the right time!” Yasu grinned. “If my memory serves right, you and Mai live in the same apartment complex right?”

Mai gave him a confused stare while Naru frowned.

“I saw it in our club records.” He grinned, answering the unasked question. “But anyway, I live in the same neighborhood as John’s host family, but it's in the opposite direction.” He jabbed a thumb behind him. “And it’s getting dark. Why don’t you walk her home for us?”

Mai flushed pink. “It's not like I can't protect myself you know!” She yelled. Then, grumbling, she said, “Despite how I look, I _did_ live in Tokyo…”

Naru nearly rolled his eyes. “Stop whining. We live in the same place anyway, so what are you going to do? Say no?”

Mai pursed her lips. “Fine…”

“Good,” John said. “I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, Mai.”

The brunette passed up a smile. “Thanks, John. Thanks, Yasu. See you tomorrow.”

“See ya~” Yasu waved over his shoulder as he and John turned and walked away.

The cement was still dark and damp from the earlier rain, Mai noticed as she walked at Naru’s side silently, and the leaves that have already fallen are sticking to it. Brown and wet and shiny.

“Do you feel better?”

Naru's voice broke the silence. Mai looked up from the sidewalk and clasped her hands behind her back.

“Eww, Naru-chan’s trying to be nice. It's creeping me out!”

Naru nearly sputtered but glared down at her instead. She could practically hear the _I go out of my way to talk first and_ this _is how you respond?_ that he didn't say.

A light chuckle. “You have a terrible personality too.” She gave him a grateful smile, and he calmed. “But yeah, it was nice of them to do that for me. I haven't had a chance to see much of this town yet, even though it's so important to me…”

“What do you mean?”

He let his eyes wander down her form, taking her in. The jeans suited her pretty legs, trained from years of ballet, and the modest orange cardigan matched the colors of autumn. Her long hair flowed behind her in its ponytail, and her brown eyes were warm in the light of the sunset.

She belonged in moments like this.

“This is the town where my mom grew up.”

Her chestnut brown eyes turned to him, and he couldn't look away. Her smile was small, and slightly pained, but still genuine.

“I see.”

“That's why I'm grateful. I haven't been anywhere but the school almost all this time, and the grocery store near the apartment.” She explained.

“And…” Naru began slowly, “About the drama at school?”

Mai sighed gently. “I told them the truth. Kuroda didn't know she was dead, so her ‘favoritism’ argument fell apart.”

“I see.”

He noticed she avoided talking about her own feelings concerning the event, but as Naru wasn't quite the type to discuss such things, he let it go.

“Things will probably sort themselves out on their own from here.” Mai said quietly. “The whole company heard so the rumors will probably switch to that instead.” She clicked her tongue and glared at the ground. “Damn. Now the whole school will know.”

Naru lazily looked back to the road. “Does it really matter?”

“It does!” Mai yelled, surprising then both. She quieted after a moment. “I don't want anyone's pity.”

Naru stayed silent, but she could tell that he understood.

* * *

“What are you doing?”

After Naru checked in with Lin and picked up his violin, he stepped into Mai’s apartment, only to find her dining room table transformed. A rectangular mirror was sitting at the edge of the table, a little bigger than a picture frame. Mai had pulled a chair around and set it over an old sheet.

She waved a comb and scissors at him. “I had an idea earlier, and talking about today on the way home convinced me.” She began. “I’m going to chop off this hair.”

Naru furrowed his brows at her, not seeing the connection. “Why?”

The brunette sat in the chair in front of the mirror and picked up a spray bottle filled with water. “They warned me when I first got here that someone would figure it out eventually.” She began as Naru came closer and sat in a different chair. “My mom and I look the same. The girls in my group said someone would see it, especially with this hair.” She twirled a strand around her finger tips. Then, simply, and almost uncaring, she lifelessly said, “So I’ll just cut it off.”

_This is probably one of that last things I have of mom._

Naru watched as she sprayed her hair with water until it was damp and straightened it out with a thin-toothed comb.

“People don't usually cut their hair themselves.” Naru pointed out.

“Well most people aren't poor orphaned students, now are they?” She said back smartly, focusing on her reflection in the mirror. “Maybe I should have done this in the bathroom after all?” She wondered aloud. “Anyway, I have you here too.”

Naru’s brows shot up doubtfully. She heard the silent _Me?_ that came her way.

Mai looked up from the mirror to Naru. “I’m counting on you to get the back for me, Naru-chan.”

He debated on saying no. In the first place, it sounded like a pain, but he also knew she would make it a big deal until he gave in. Therefore, he _could_ just cut it for her and get to practice in less time than if he argued. Reluctantly, Naru nodded once.

“Good.”

The first, sharp _snip_ of the scissors had them both nervous. The cut hair dropped down to the sheet under the chair with a _plop._ Mai let out a shaky breath, and stared in the mirror for a few moments. Then, _snip, snip, snip, snip._ The left side was done.

“Oh god…” Mai let out, but pushed on.

_Snip, snip, snip._ She started her right side, using her left hand to cut it and staying as still as she could to make sure it was even. _Snip, snip._

Naru stood and Mai held the scissors out to him. She stared worriedly at her reflection, stiff.

“You’ll have to relax your shoulders.” He said quietly, and Mai sat straight but dropped her shoulders.

“Don’t look so nervous, Naru-chan.” She said, looking at him through the mirror. “It’s just hair.”

He stared back at her doubtfully.

“I mean, make it even at least, okay?”

Naru sighed and gathered up a piece of her hair and carefully cut it to match the length Mai had cut earlier. He then cut across her back in careful, short snips until he made it to her other shoulder. The wet locks plopped down to the ground.

“Mai, look up, not at the mirror.” He said impatiently. “You're tilting your head down.”

“I’m trying my best~” She whined, but tilted her chin back up.

“As I thought, this side is uneven.”

“Whaaaa?!” Mai cried in dismay.

“Stop moving! It can still be fixed.” Naru said, and Mai sat still again. “Give me the comb.”

She passed it to him, and Naru ran it down her hair again. “Don’t tell me you're actually good at cutting hair?”

Naru used the comb to accurately line up the ends of Mai's hair. “I used to cut it for my brother, and he would cut it for me.”

“Heeehhh, a brother huh? I didn't know you had one!” Mai grinned in the mirror. “Lucky you.”

_Why did I just…_ Naru stared hard down at his hands. He had said it thoughtlessly - no, she had pulled the information out of him. Again, Mai was proving herself to be a dangerous existence.

“There, it's done.” Naru said roughly, pushing the scissors and comb back into her hands. “If you don't like it, Matsuzaki-sensei can fix it for you at club tomorrow.”

“Eh? Ayako?”

But Naru was already putting on his shoes.

“Wha- Naru? What about practice?!”

“We’re skipping it tonight!”

The door swung shut behind him.

“Okay…” Mai stared at the door in shock.

_Naru? Skip practice? No way…_

“What's _his_ deal?” She muttered as she stood and cleared up the mess.

Unbeknownst to her, Naru was leaning back against the door to Mai’s apartment, mind racing.

“What am I _doing?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO HOW DID NO ONE GUESS IT WAS KURODA???  
> lolol i hashed out this chapter super quick after i woke up to 5 reviews the other day. My eyes hurt from the phone/computer screens, but it was worth it~ *sparkles*  
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT MIKAZUKINIKA IT’LL BE FUN I PROMISE!!  
> Sometimes I wonder if it’s Mai or Naru who’s really earning new colors for their kaleidoscope… ;)  
> Don’t ask me in Yasu is bi in this story, because idk yet lololol.  
> Mai accidentally noticed her feelings for Chikao-kun, and Naru accidentally noticed his feelings for Mai… Can someone say LOVE TRIANGLE?  
> COMMENT PLEASE I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!! *sparkles*  
> Thank you for 3k hits on ff.net <3  
> ~MikazukiNika


End file.
